Resurrection
by Dom2040
Summary: Years after the last war that had almost destroyed the world , Boruto and Himawari are in a situation were they have finally moved on from a tragic past. Having peacefully settled near a town, built by the survivors of the war, they would soon find themselves in the midst of a Phenomenon that would turned their world upside down as dead loved ones mysteriously return to life.
1. Prologue (Beta Revised)

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new idea that has been circulating around my mind for a long time, I'm glad that I was able to expressed it into a story. I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary: ** **Years after the war that had ravaged and caused deaths around the world , Boruto and Himawari are in a situation were they have finally moved on from a tragic past. Having peacefully settled near a town, built by the survivors of the war, they would soon find themselves in the midst of a mysterious phenomenon that would turned their world upside down once more as the souls from the past returned to haunt them once more.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" for sharing his ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Beta Edited by : The Ethereal Lord**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

The Age of Shinobi was over.

If asked, Boruto would have smiled condescendingly at whoever uttered such a statement yet here he was, experiencing the end of an Age.

Dark clouds slowly roiled about the sky, seemingly pausing to mourn the boy's loss.

The land around him barely resembled the thriving Village it had once been; such was the level of destruction his battle with Kawaki had wrought.

He had won.

After what felt like an eternity of battle, he had finally emerged the victor.

The victory tasted like ash in his mouth.

"Why did it have to be you?" He whispered bitterly as his aching limbs gave out on him and he collapsed onto the ruined wreck of the once majestic monument that had been the Hokage Monument. His eyes were once again pulled to the devastated Village beneath him: the land resembled the pock-marked skin of a leper with entire blocks cratered and lava pouring out of others like weeping sores.

It was the Cycle of Reincarnation his father had once told him of: just like his dad and Sasuke, The First Hokage and Uchiha Madara and countless others, he had been drawn into the same inexorable path.

"At least it's finally over." He muttered brokenly, seeking a positive to all this but failing woefully. He never once suspected that the man that he had considered a brother would be the same that would destroy the lives of so many, including his loved ones.

A part of him railed against the injustice of it all, pleading for this to have been one of the nightmares he had suffered after the Otsusuki had kidnapped his father all those years ago. He would have given it was not a dream, but a reality that he had to face. It was a hard and sad truth, He could feel his arms and legs visibly shaking as the emotions that he kept inside had been freed and slowly overwhelming him. "It's over." He muttered again, embracing himself as a gentle breeze blew past, carrying a few leaves across his vision and, for the first time since the battle had ended, a sense ofpeace washed over him even as the dam burst.

All the hardships that he had faced;every challenge, every losses and every gain… As the wind grew stronger, the dark clouds slowly faded away, and a ray of sunlight found its way to the blond, who finally let all of his emotions out.

The passage of time was barely observed by Boruto who simply stared at the ruined village beforehim. It was a heart wrenching sight;houses and buildings razed to the ground, practically every structureshad been destroyed, from regular houses to buildings like the ANBU headquarters; even the famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop that survived multiple invasions had been brought down by the fighting. The Shinobi Academy; The Hokage Tower; his home… all he had left were memories…

At some point the tears stopped and the practical side he had developed over the years took over, pushing the emotions away with cold efficiency as he stood up.

There would be time to grieve later, the rest of his life at the very least; right now, he had to get moving.

If there was any positive to this whole calamity, it was that the survivors had already been evacuated shortly after the battle had begun. It had cost him a few scars to force Kawaki to a relatively small area in the beginning but it had given Tsunade, Konohamaru and the others enough time to get everyone out, giving him the room he needed to really cut loose.

It was time to rejoin the others, especially his little sister, who was also helping the other survivors along with and assisting his Uchiha teammate. His mind drifted to the two girls, his little sister in particular, wondering how she was handling this horrendous situation.

Boruto gritted his teeth in annoyance as he booted the emotions out again. Standing around would provide no answers; it was time to get moving.

The teenager limped towards the designated evacuation area,knowing that his journey would be made all the more difficult by his lack of usable chakra. "Just gotta keep moving." He grunted, ignoring the pains that wracked his body.

He needed to get to his people.

* * *

**Time skip: Several Days Later**.

Like a thief in the night, war had struck the majority of the Elemental nations. A kind of war that saw most of the neighboring nations brought down on the brink of annihilation. It was more destructive and chaotic than the previous Shinobi wars, although this time it was a war between the side of humanity vs the invading forces of the celestial beings known as the "Otsutsuki clan."

The war silently started three years ago, in the midst of a peaceful and progressive era. Then a thirteen year old Boruto Uzumaki, unknowingly found himself in a situation, where he really had to step up, get stronger in order to protect his loved ones. He never expected the aftermath of what would happen when this events had transpired and that all would end up to where he is now.

'It should be raining.' Boruto thought bitterly as he watched his sister weep over the marker they had set up for their mom.*

It just didn't seem fair that nature had birthed such perfect weather on such a sorrowful day. To him, the skies should have been overcast and the earth pummeled by the rains as nature itself ourned the passing of one of the greatest women to have lived.

The field around them, which was also near a tall hill, was dotted with millions of such markers; little tokens of remembrance set up by the living to honor the fallen.

Boruto, Himawari and Kurama were the only ones in the place at the moment, specifically they headed towards a certain spot in the hill which was covered by the forest where they can marked a proper grave for a certain loved one, and having had to delay their time to deal with some of the most pressing issues until their friends had gently coerced them into taking the time off.

A gust of wind blew past, ruffling Himawari's white gown and tugging at the lapels of his coat. The white garments were symbolic: it was their way of wishing their mother a peaceful farewell and while Kurama wasn't one for clothing, he had chosen to have a white scarf tied around his neck to show his respect for the wife of his best friend.

"It should have been me." Himawari's quiet sobs had her male companions wincing even as they did their best to hold their tears and remain strong for the young girl.

Hinata's death had been a terrible blow to many during the final stages of the battle but none could claim the same level of grief that Himawari felt.

Hinata had observed a particularly devastating attack heading their way as herself and her daughter led the civilians out of harm's way. Knowing that her daughter was not quite powerful enough to protect every one, the former Hyuga heiress had swiftly intercepted the attack with a Kaiten, expending every bit of her chakra to save the civilians but, above all, her daughter.

It had nearly broken the girl and only the work from the past few days had helped her cope. Right now, though…

There was nothing they could do for the girl.

Kurama glanced up at Boruto before nudging the boy's leg. When the blond looked down, the fox tilted its head at the girl and pleaded with its eyes before padding away silently.

Boruto understood their guardian's silent question and he got down on the ground and embraced his sister, drawing her to his chest as she cried, keeping up a strong facadeeven though his emotions boiled just beneath the surface.

Kurama may have been given a new lease on life by his father's sacrifice but he knew that the fox was just getting used to displaying emotions again while grappling with the horrendous losses in such a short time.

Kurama couldn't help here.

* * *

**Later…**

It had taken a while but in the end,the Uzumaki girl's cries finally stopped as exhaustion took hold and she fell into a deep slumber. It had taken him a few moments to get his legs beneath him, the limbs having fallen asleep after a while, but Boruto had finally gotten Himawari into his arms without waking her and was now carrying her back tothe survivor's camp.

The ramshackle collection of tents had been dubbed "Tent City" by a few individuals but the teenager knew that it was nothing like the end game; merely a temporary home for the survivors before they moved on to the next step of the plan.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Kurama-san*?" Boruto asked as he approached the little cherry blossom tree Kurama had chosen to rest beneath.

The fox, currently the size of a fully grown Inuzuka ninken, rose to its paws as the blond approached and walked by his side, trying and failing to gather its thoughts.

Silence reigned for minutes.

"I know it must be difficult for you Kurama-"

"**Difficult?"** The fox spat in disgust, though the boy knew that none of it was directed at him. "**I had one job, Boruto! One job! And I the greatest biju couldn't do it."**

"Kurama-san-"

**"'Protect him, Kurama.' That was all the Sage demanded from me;** **hell, it was all I wanted to do! And I couldn't do it!"**

Boruto was no sensor like his Aunt Karin nor could he sense negative-emotions like his dad could but he he knew what the Biju was going through; he was still fighting his own bouts of it at odd times after all.

Self recrimination.

**"… I begged him not to do it but damn his bleeding heart, he just had to!"** The Fox raged on, tears pooling at the edges of its eyes even as its chakra output surged, the wind around them picking up rapidly. **"And damn my stubbornness to the grave!" **The ground rumbled as the Fox growled the last statement**. "He pleaded with me; he begged me to get going so I could save Hinata and Himawari. He wanted you guys to have an insurance policy while he took on the final wave of the Otsusuki and I stayed behind to argue and got myself knocked out when he released me! Maybe if I'd gone willingly I could have recovered quick enough to have helped you out! I could have protected Hinata and Himawari, I could have-"**

"Kurama-chan."

Boruto was a bit stunned at how his sister's quiet call had silenced the mighty biju but he kept his mouth shut and kept walking.

"Kurama-chan, you did your best."The young girl said quietly, her voice barely audible over the swiftly calming winds. "Without you, I'd never have gotten to see my brother again remember? You waking up to destroy Kawaki's attack at the emergency site is the only reason I'm here." She nudged her brother and, getting the message, got him to set her down after which she moved over to Kurama, held on to his muzzle with both hands and stared into his eyes. "I owe you my life, Kurama-chan, and I know that dad's happy to have you looking out for us."

The biju fought its own emotions as the young girl leaned in to hug him He didn't know if he deserved her -their- acceptance, not when the most prominent images in his head were of Naruto being overwhelmed by the Otsusuki puppets and Himawari crying over the body of a dead Hinata. The guilt that racked him felt almost physical.

Yet here they were; Himawari hugging him and Boruto, in his own stoic way, showing his support.

Kurama didn't envy them. They were the children of one of Konoha's -no, one of the world's- greatest heroes; the responsibility of leading the survivors into the new age would fall, if not totally, then in part, to them.

**"You two… your parents would be proud of the people you are now**." The Fox sighed as its guilt morphed into something more; something it had learned of in spades from his best friend: determination. "**I** **know I don't deserve it -don't deny, please. Just give me that- but if you'll have me then I swear to you by mine and your father's names that I will do everything within my power to support you in all your endeavors."**

The Uzumaki siblings glanced at each other before staring at the Fox as one. On an unspoken message, Boruto joined his sister by Kurama's side and placed his palm against his sister's, their joined hands resting on the Fox's snout.

"Welcome to the Family, Kurama."

And so it was that, on a small cliff overlooking the vast fields of the countryside, after the horror that had led to the end of an Age, a new bond was formed.

Amidst the sorrows and guilt that each suffered, the last of the Uzumaki and the Nine Tailed Fox had come together to form something that would uphold them through the years to come.

A new Age was to be ushered in and each of them knew that they could face the challenges because they had each other's backs.

They were stronger…

Together.

**~PROLOGUE END~**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter**!


	2. Arc 1: New Life

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Years Without" and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 1: In this chapter, we explore how the world has change in seven years after the last war and how our characters are continuing on with their lives despite the memories of past are still fresh in their minds.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" for sharing her ideas to the story and also Fellow writer, Andorian and Ethereal Lord.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Life**

**Ten Years Later**

**Location: The Lone Burial Ground Of The Forest.**

"This forest hadn't change a bit!

A voice belonging to a dark blue haired girl commented as she walked along the pathways of the forest on towards her destination. Carrying a picnic basket, 23 year old Himawari Uzumaki calmly walked with excitement inside of her, it was one of the times that she would be seeing a certain person once again.

**"Watch your step Kit!"**

Another voice belonging to a certain small crimson nine tailed fox said as he walked alongside the young lady. Being alert and cautious, Kurama sighed in exhaustion as he found himself again in the forest, accompanying the girl towards a certain Hyuuga's lone grave. He had no complaints of accompanying the girl for the hundredth time in six years, He just really didn't like walking upwards on a hill which makes him really tired nowadays.

Since that time when the Kit broke the connection and borrowed all of his power just to eliminate the rest of Otsutsuki's forces, he hasn't seen the time where his power should be regenarating back to him now, In all those years after the war, he still felt being a normal fox, even though his status as a tailed beast is very much alive.

Now he found himself in this task of accompanying the Kit's only daughter towards his wife's final resting place and he didn't care on how many times he had being doing this but he had made promised years prior to always be there on the watch for Himawari, and he never break that promise since.

"Are you doing alright Kuu-chan?" He snapped back to reality as he heard the girl's voice calling to him.

Kurama straightened for a little bit as he was ready to take order from the girl like a soldier." **Yes, What is it Hima?"** He said.

Himawari stopped her tracks as she turned to the small crimson fox. She gave a little chuckle and a smile." Oh come on you don't have to act that much." She said." You're getting a little protective just like Boru-nii." She added.

**"B-But I was just...Oh forget it!**" He trailed off as he was about to complete his response. He just realized that he also made a promised to the teenage Hyuuga girl on being too strict and overprotective. He made this frowned face as he had tough time on adjusting the two sides of himself.

Himawari gave a smile as she patted the crimson fox on the head. She understood on what Kurama was going through right now, and so she picked up the cute fox and placed him on her shoulders so that he woudn't get tired anymore.

Kurama's frowned expression slowly disappeared as he felt relaxation and relief for the first time. He did realized that it was alright to rest and let go for awhile and since the day was uneventful, it was safe for him enjoy the day without having to worry about anything.

As they took the final steps, a lone grave could be seen from a distance underneath a tree, the rays of sun penetrated through that tree and towards the grave so that the two would not have a hard time locating it.

Himawari began to walked a little bit faster as she couldn't contain her excitement, to which startled the small fox. It didn't took long enough as they finally reached their destination and a smile formed around the Uzumaki teen's lips.

"The clouds always seemed to part whenever they arrived, bathing the surroundings in warm light even as the tree's shade provided a peaceful atmosphere unlike any other.

Kurama had always felt like the location embodied the purpose for which they had sought it out.

Uzumaki Hinata's memorial.

The fox respectfully stood a few feet away, his eyes locked on his charge as he expanded his sensory sphere to encompass the clearing.

"Hey mom." Himawari sat in seiza, facing the tree and spoke as though her mother was standing there before her, and though she had been here more times than she could count, the harsh reality still reached into her soul and pulled out all the feelings of longing. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to visit recently." The first few tears slipped out though she made no move to wipe them. Instead, she launched into full on report of her life in the past few weeks, pouring out her heart as she spoke.

For almost an hour, Himawari sat before the tree and talked and for all that time, Kurama was right there, always watching; knowing that the time she spent here was as integral to her developing emotional strength as his or her brother's presence.

Noting how her emotions seemed to become overwhelming, he shrank down to the size of a little fox kit and padded over to her lap.

Himawari paid no heed to whatever emotion in the atmosphere right now, she was more focused on going here just to visit and check her mom, this was the first time in a couple of weeks that she was going to visit and why not bring a picnic basket and spend the rest of the hours here to catch up the lost time. She then went to a specific grassy spot near the grave and placed the picnic basket on the grassy ground, Kurama also had jumped from her shoulder and was on his own once more.

"I'm sorry I haven't got to visit you recently." Himawari apologized and said as she placed her hand on the stone.

Kurama stood there as he watched the dark blue haired young lady finally reunited with her mother once again. He just gave a small smile as he knew that this was one of the things that is keeping the young lady's spirit alive.

He was just glad to be here and see her enjoying the time.

* * *

**(PICNIC)**

"Nothing beats a good picnic on a sunny weather!"

Himawari commented as she ate her snack, which was revealed to be a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwhich and her drink to be pineapple juice contained in a large plastic tumbler. Kuruma also ate with her, deciding to devour several sandwhiches one by one as if he hadn't ate for days.

"You really do have a big appetite Kuu-chan." The dark blue haired teen said as she gave a little chuckle.

Kurama secretly blushed in embarrassment as he was accidentally revealing some of his hidden mannerisms that he would not often show to anyone. He really had a big appetite even in this small stature." **Oops, sorry about that."** He immediately apologized.

Himawari sighed but smiled." It's alright Kuu-Chan." She said, as she understood the fox and what he was going through with his big appetite.

Kurama stood and stared for a few moments before fully letting his appetite take over him as he continued to eat his sandwhiches. At the same time, a conversation had followed between the two.

**"So how's everything doing so far at the flower shop?"** Kurama asked, while still chewing a portion of his bread.

It took a few seconds for his words to connect but he was glad to see the thankful smile on her face when they did.

Himawari gave a smile." Well, a lot of customers the usual, and business is booming since." She replied, referring to the flower shop that her Aunt Ino started up a flower shop not too long ago and the Uzumaki Beauty was the definite first choice since at that time, it was difficult to hire new people for the job, and only the twenty year old young woman would often have the available time.

"I've been manning the fort for a long time now, but I'm mostly in charge of picking out flowers that we can put on display. Oh, and Aunt Ino's been talking my ear off whenever I'm in; I think she's just happy to have someone to talk to with…" She sighed as she trailed off. Inojin had been one of the casualties of Kawaki's attack. "Sometimes it's like I can't talk without stumbling over another death."

Kurama winced, knowing that he had inadvertently caused her pain.

**"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about that**." Kurama said and followed another question." Is **your Aunt Ino really alright by the way?"** He asked.

Himawari sighed." Well, Aunt Ino is fine." She replied." Although, she keeps talking about Inojin, and even jokes that he would be my boyfriend if he was still alive today." She explained, reminiscing memories about the blonde haired boy when he was still living and before he died in the war.

Kurama shook his head**." I guess she hasn't moved on from his son's death**." He replied.

"Well, she really has moved on from that." Himawari said." It's just that she just likes to reminisce and talked about old memories." She explained, meaning that the older blonde wasn't crazy.

Kurama sighed again.**" Just make sure that she's alright and doesn't have to reach to the point that she's talking a flower as if it were her son.**" He warned the young lady.

Himawari frowned for a little bit." Oh come on Kuu-chan, you don't have to say things like that!" She scolded the fox.

Kurama raised both eyebrows and his paws."** Hey! I'm just saying and warning this to you Hima."** He replied back. He was just concerned that it could be a sign of a post traumatic disorder or any one of those mental health problems.

Himawari sighed as she refused to believed that reason." Don't worry, Aunt Ino has since moved on from that and she's even planning a BBQ party by the end of the month!" She explained with a smile.

Kurama gave a surprised face." **Oh I see, never quite expected that actually**" He commented, not aware of the revelation that he'd just learned.

"That's because you're always asleep all the time." Himawari gave a little laugh and continued." Even if we go outside together, you're still snoring your way through!"

Kurama was a bit surprised to hear that and he shook his head immediately."** No, I'm not!"** He quickly denied even though there was a small pint of red appearing on his cheeks.

**"I was taking a nap that's all**." He added.

Himawari rolled her eyes and gave a little chuckle." You're really turning into a sleepy head like Boro-nii nowadays." She commented, referring to that of her big brother's sleeping habits to which Kurama had somehow contracted.

Kurama gave a sigh as he let his guard down. There was no really used on winning against the Uzumaki girl, by just looking at her eyes, it would instantly make him tell the truth even though, the countless numbers of times that he denied it.

**"I know, I know**" Kurama said, before finally relaxing himself on the picnic blanket. He gave this long deep breath and he released every pressure and anxiety that was building inside of him throughout the day. He actually founded peace for his mind at least for once.

**"So how's your big brother by the way?"** He followed up a question once he was feeling alright while gazing upwards on the trees.

There was silence that followed thereafter, Kurama waited for the young lady's response for several moments and wondered on why she was taking long to reply back and when he decided to recover up, to take a look, he widened his eyes in shocked to see the girl laying on the grassy ground as if she unknowingly collapsed.

Panic instantly took over the crimson fox as he immediately rushed to the girl." Hima!" He exclaimed along the way.

By the time, he arrived at her side, he found out that the girl somehow had fainted and thoughts began to cloud his mind yet again. "**Please Hima, Not now!"** He gritted his teeth as he began to blame himself.

"**Dammit, Why did I have to allow her to go here!?"**

**"Exhaustion must have taken its toll for her."**

At this point in time, the crimson fox didn't knew what to do as of now. He didn't have the chakra or power to transform into a larger form of himself to carry the girl back into town nor he had the power to use his chakra to wake her up. It was all hopeless at one point until something unexpected for him happened.

_**"BOO!"**_

The once so called unconscious Himawari suddenly opened her eyes and surprised the poor crimson fox, that sent him jumping to a distance and landed on the grassy ground.

**"What the heck Himawari!?"** Kurama exclaimed as he cringed because of the pain that felt when he landed on the ground.

As for Himawari, she was laughing all the way." Gotcha Kuu-chan!" She said as she sat back to her former position." Sorry I got you startled hehe." She apologized with cute face and along with peace sign.

Kurama could only sighed back and was also in embarrassement since he fell for another tricky joke from the Uzumaki teen. Although, it wasn't the girl's fault since he was the one that fell victim to it and he let his stupidity take over him again.

"_**But at least, she was alright**_." He added, as he let himself collapse on grassy ground once more.

As for Himawari, she kept a smile and decided to finally answer the fox's question regarding her big brother.

"Nii-chan is doing alright, I just hope he'll be back home soon from his work."

By the time she had said that, there was a ringtone that was suddenly heard coming fro her small bag. The dark blue haired young woman drew out a certain smartphone and a screen containing a number of messages and missed calls from a certain older blonde.

Himawari could only give a sigh.

"I guess Denki's long lasting experiment worked?" Kurama asked quietly, observing the square shaped device, "Smartphone" the inventor had called it, that could permit two people to talk over practically any distance.

"Did you expect any less?" The young woman asked before turning back to the tree. "I'm afraid Nii-san's going to have to wait."

* * *

**(DAILY LIFE)**

**Location: Kibo Police HeadquarterS**

A certain twenty six year old blonde young man sighed as he finally finished the last stack of his paperwork for the day. In fact, it wasn't really his stack of paperwork but that from the Police Force's Secretary, Namida who wasn't around right now because of her day off. In addition, there were a fewer staff on a Saturday and he had no choice but to take care of the remaining work to be finish.

At the same time, his former sensei turned Boss/Chief, Konohamaru Sarutobi, who was also the chief of the police force and governing body that maintains the life and safety of the town, was inside the office finishing the rest of his remaining paperwork before he can finally enjoy the rest of the day.

Boruto observed his boss for a little while before turning back to his own desk and began organizing the stack of paperwork that he had just finished. He placed it neatly beside the other office accessories on his desk and thus finishing his task for the day.

"Oh man, that was so tiring Dattebasa!"

The young adult commented as he finally was able to relax himself on his chair. He both raised up his arms in the air and began to yawn and stretched at the same time. He was donning a simple white polo with faint black stripes designs and along with a red neck tie as the cherry on top for his overall attire.

Thoughts began to entertain him for time being as the thought of going home early was now his main focus for the rest of day. The reason was simple, He just can't wait to spend his time with his little sister and Kurama, who were probably waiting for him at home now. He also had been sending her messages and calls recently and she wasn't even answering or replying to all of it.

_"She must've put her phone into silent mode_" He thought to himself.

He then darted his eyes towards the clock to learned that the time hasn't reached the late afternoons yet and he still had the chance to bid his farewell of the day to the rest of the staff. It was really his chance to go now, but at the same time, that chance has been delayed when a familiar face came to him.

**"Looks like the paperwork's finished eyy Bolt?**" A familiar male voice said.

Cerulean eyes then focused on a certain silver haired young man, who was also the same age as the blonde. A smile formed around Mitsuki's lips as he greeted his longtime teammate and now co worker of the investigator division. Their frienship goes way back since their academy days.

Boruto's eyes lit up as he then gave a smile." Hey Mitsuki, Didn't see you there for a second." He gave a little chuckle.

Mitsuki gave a small nod." You've been focused on that paperwork for hours now." He said, thus adding a little of his suggestions." Maybe you should really catch a break for awhile." He added.

Boruto just stared at his friend and gave him an amused smile." Oh I see." He said, before continuing on." In fact, that's what I'm gonna do later on after I get out of this cozy chair of mine." He said with a confident smile on his face.

He was really confident that after all of these, he can finally go home and take a very long nap on his bed.

Mitsuki gave him the blonde a puzzled and suspicious look before finally deciding to believed him." Suit yourself, but I still believed that she's gonna call you anytime before you leave this building." He said, with a slight cryptic tone on his voice as he was also referring to a certain raven haired lady.

Boruto was confused for a little moment, as he had no idea about the identity this person

that Mitsuki is referring to, although in just a few moments, he finally realized on who this person is.

It was at this time that a certain ringtone was then heard coming from blonde himself.

"Uhmm, I wonder who could that be?" Mitsuki wondered as he gave a teasing smile towards the blonde.

As for Boruto, by the time he had drew out his smartphone from his pocket, he was then greeted by the name that flashed on the smartphone's screen and it was none other than the raven haired girl itself. The blonde sighed he took a glance at Mitsuki, who was still giving him the same teasing look.

Boruto shook his head at the silver haired man. He would eventually answer the call in less than five seconds and after that, a familiar female voice was then heard through the phone's speaker.

**"Hey Boruto, it's Sarada."**

Mitsuki made a stupid, lovey-dovey face that had the blond turning away before he burst into laughter. "Sarada-chan! How's it going?"

**"I'm good, Boru. Listen, can you head over to the shop when you're done at the station?"**

Boruto frowned in concern as that was quite the odd request. He glanced over his shoulder to see that his partner was now paying full attention as well. "Everything okay?"

**"Nothing major;I just wanted to share a few things with you.**"

"Oh." Both young men breathed sighs of relief. "Why not tell me now?"

**"Really, Boru?**" The girl's sarcasm was biting, even over the comms-band. "I **should talk to you over the 'totally not private' connection that everyone in the station can hear? I mean, I can bet sixty ryo here and now that you're standing right beside Mitsuki and a further hundred that Boss is right behind your door."**

There was a surprising muffled which was heard from behind, the yell of 'Shoot!' prevented either young man from taking up the second bet. Both then turned around to see their chief, who immediately looked away from them as he was also eavesdropping at the conversation.

"Meeting at your place. Done." Boruto continued glibly. "I can head out now; I'm done here anyway."

**"Fine. I'll be off in about an hour. See you at the shop. Oh and Boru?"**

"Yeah?"

"**This is all your fault. If you guys at the station didn't gossip like Aunt Ino-wannabes I'd have told you whatever this is all about. Bye**"

The line died and the screen of the smartphone returned back to its screensaver form once more.

"How the hell did she do that?" Mitsuki exclaimed in shock. "I mean, she nailed even the Chief!"

"The sharingan sees all." Boruto intoned gravely before bursting out into laughter.

Mitsuki was right behind him, hunched over in the laughing spree. "And she nailed us good! God knows we're just as good at gossiping as we are at policing!" He commented.

As the tone of the atmosphere slowly calmed down.

"So got any cases to handle this coming week?" The blonde followed up a question.

Mitsuki then scratched his head as he thought about it." Well, so far I got no major ones, yet." He replied before adding his own question." What about you?" He asked.

Boruto took a deep breath as he finally stood up from his seat." I'm pretty much free this week." He said as he proceeded to walk towards the door.

But before he could finally leave the place, his silver haired friend spoke for the last time." Hey Listen, we'll be having a friends night out Denki's." Mitsuki informed the blonde." Don't be late." He added.

Boruto nodded in understanding and gave a small smile." I will." He said." I guess a few cans would do the job." He added.

"Yeah, I'll tell Denki to get that a couple of packs." Mitsuki replied as he watched the blonde smile as he finally left the office through the main door.

Quietness had took charged once again, Mitsuki could only give a smile as he was glad to see his friend finally recovering from the wounds of the past. Everyone in the office, including their Boss Konohamaru were all in this together to help the blonde recover from his post traumatic stress disorder that he contracted after the war years ago.

The very war that took the lives of many.

It also been a while since his friend had been so cheerful; it was a wonderful thing to see the old Boruto returning after the blows they had been dealt the past decade

* * *

**(THE TOWN)**

The world had drastically changed since the end of the war. The Shinobi system, which had been the main system for thousands of years had finally come to an end. This also saw the major villages in all of the Elemental nations had been dismantled and dissolved due to the last war. Basically, it saw the formerly complex lives of many people being reduced back to zero.

The last battle of the war took place in the very grounds of the leaf village, a once former progressive city that had transformed into an urban battlefield in a couple of days. It was also considered one of most damaged places in the whole land. It's current status is that of a forgotten civilization that had been taken over by nature whilst retaining some of its former glory in the form the remaining old ruins.

The famous Hokage mountain, which stood as the symbol of the leaf village's long standing legacy, has been transformed back to once it was before, a lone mountain, covered by the trees.

The remaining survivors of the leaf village were able to evacuate the place in a matter of time before the place had been turned into the jungle that it was currently now. The remaining survivors led by the third's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi had taken up the leadership after the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki risked and gave his life to protect the village. It wasn't just him who sacrificed himself, his close friend and adviser Shikamaru Nara was also one of the casualties of the war.

The aftermath of the final battle saw the remaining survivors setting up a temporary home dubbed as " Tent City" which saw hundreds of tents built by the survivors themselves. From that then on a plan was made to rebuild the village itself, although that plan would never come into fruition as they lack the resources and manpower to do job. So they have no choice but to go on with the alternative plan which was to abandon the place and moved on to a new location where they can eventually restart their lives again.

The new location was that the survivors had settled in was very far away from the village of Konoha, but it was teeming with life and vegetation as if Kami had given this land to them or it was mean't for them to settle in.

The ten year timeline saw how the survivors had built their new homes with determination and hope. They also had learned their lesson about the causes of wars, conflicts, and as a result the old and outdated system of Shinobi had been abolished and has long since forgotten by the test of time.

In those ten years of adjustment and change, resulted in the birth of a new modern settlement or town known as "The Town Of Kibo Konah" which means Hope. Which completely ignored the old system and adapted a more modern system of governance and living.

The concept of Chakra was still taught, but only in the Town Police force as means of conserving the knowledge and also as a means of self defense against any enemy forces. Schools that were established around the town adapted the modern ways and ignored the old concept since its goal ts to teach the next generation the aspects of peace, progress and not war. As a result, children grew up with normal lives.

The Town also hadn't forgotten its roots as they still kept legacy of the leaf village alive in the form simple of a simple museum detailing the history of the village and its glorious past.

There was also a big rehash and change in technology especially its effects on everyday transportation. With the old ways of the Shinobi gone, innovation and new ideas had entered this new era, and as a result paved the way for the invention of the "Automobile":

A four wheeled type of transportation that can able to carry a small number of people. The man responsible for inventing this kind of innovation was Denki Kaminarimon. The only son of the owner of the Kaminarimon company, the company responsible for the invention of the modern railway train. He was also the one responsible for the maintenance of the power and electricity of the town.

Another contribution is the restoration of modern communication and gadgets such as the phones and computers.

Talk about a true inventor and contributor to the society.

With that advent of technology the town also adapted the modern image, as people began to ditched the old Shinobi style of clothes in favor of modern design such as jeans, pants, polos, caps and other modern fashion wear.

Boruto yawned inside his car as he waited for the small tram to passed by. His eyes observed the surroundings only to see a fewer cars on a Saturday afternoon, which means he wasn't going to worry about on not arriving home on time because of the traffic. Although, he had one more goal to do before reuniting with little sister.

By the time the tram had passed, the light went green, signalling that it was time to go. The young man adjusted his gear and pushed the pedal thus accelerating the vehicle as he went on towards his destination.

He had to admit that with the invention of this cars, it was really a big help for society, especially himself because he too was also burnout from all the Shinobi running with their hands on waving freely on the back.

As he traversed through the concrete streets of the town, thoughts began to entertain the latter's mind.

_"Why would Sarada-chan call me all of a sudden and tell me to come over?"_ He thought to himself as he neared his destination.

_"How's Uncle Sasuke by the way?_" He added to his thoughts.

By the time he had arrived at his destination, the blonde immediately turned off the engines, removed his seatbelt, and got out the car. He then found himself staring at a certain house which had a small building in front of it, which was revealed to be a medical drugs and equipment store.

The store itself was private, has a small building of its own, and also owned by the Uchiha girl herself, this small business that she herself had set up during these years.

Boruto proceeded to walk towards the entrance gate of the house and immediately press button which triggered the bell. For a few seconds, he waited for a response and he did get one.

The door from the main house finally opened, and a person step outside for the first time. A smile formed around the blonde's face as he found himself being greeted by his former sensei, Sasuke Uchiha, also Sarada's father.

Sasuke emerged from the door, donning a small smile and a simple house attire." Hello Boruto." He greeted the young adult.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Boruto greeted back as he immediately headed towards the older man and gave him a hug as if he was his second dad." How you've been?" He then asked after the hug and also placed a hand on Uchiha'a shoulder.

Sasuke kept his smile as he simply nodded." I'm doing alright." He said." I heard that you're promoted to Captain, I guess." He said as he teased the blonde.

Boruto gave a grin while scratching the back of his head." Well, sort of." He replied. He would then go on to explained that the promotion part was just a inside joke amongst the members of the division.

"Oh I see." Sasuke, giving a nod of understanding." Keep up the good work, I'm proud of you!" He calmly gave his praise towards his student.

Boruto kept a smile of thanks as he then observed his former mentor. He still had that Uchiha coolness in him eventhough his age is catching up to him. But when he looked into his eyes, he could only see a man in peace and had finally settled down away from the Shinobi life. The only thing new about him was that he finally had a second arm (Courtesy from Tsunade-baachan herself), that after all the years, he finally agreed to have his arm restored back to him again.

"Papa, has Bolt arrived already?" A familiar voice then interrupted the conversation as the two men turned their attention towards a certain beautiful raven haired young lady.

"Bolt?"

Sarada emerged from the door, donning her signature glasses and a simple home attire. Her first instinct was to looked for the source of that familiar voice that she heard when she came out from the door. Indeed, she saw the colour blonde beside his Papa and in front of her.

For a few moments of quietness, The Uzumaki and the Uchiha stared at each other, Sarada donned an expression of relief and gladness as immediately rushed towards her former teammate and greeted him with warm welcoming embraced.

"Good to see you again, Boru" Sarada then said, she began to unintentionally squeezed the blonde while hugging him.

Boruto cringed as he instantly felt the power squeezed by the raven haired young woman." Sarada-chan please, you're squeezing the heck out of me." He was able to let out his words on time before it was too late.

Although Sarada was quick to realize and she suddenly let go of the blonde." Oops, sorry I didn't mean to hug you that hard!" She apologized as she was slightly freaking out.

"It's alright Sarada-chan, I'm fine." Boruto was quick to calm her down, despite he can still feel the effects of the girl's power squeezed.

On the other hand, Sasuke was just laughing all the way through albeit in a calm manner. The man had come a long way from being a brooder to a peaceful and cheerful guy.

By the time, the moment ended, Boruto was able to asked his question straightforwardly." So why do you call me? Is there something that you need?" He asked.

Sarada sighed but smiled." Well, I'm sorry for not telling you straight but I just wanna check to see on how you were doing." The raven haired young lady explained her reason to the man.

Boruto sighed as he also nodded in understanding. Looks like everyone wanted to check if he was alright. As he was going to respond, he was suddenly cut by the Uchiha lady herself.

"You can explained it later inside." Sarada said, as she grabbed the blonde by the hand and forced him to come with her inside.

Sasuke could only shake his head but smiled." I wonder how you two would react to this?"." He commented, reminiscing his two old teammates from long ago. before heading back inside we thought of something else.

" I hope they appreciate my cooking."

* * *

**(AFTERNOON SNACK)**

By the time the day had reached mid-afternoon, Snack time had already began and the trio found themselves eating their food in the living room, while the radio was alive and playing calm songs, a conversation was held amongst the trio.

The afternoon snack was consists of a big bowl of fried noodles good enough for three people, slices of bread, and apple juice .

"This is really good!"

Boruto commented as he wore a huge smile on his face. It looked like that his sensei had turned out to be a good cook after all these years and He wasn't afraid to voiced it out across the world if he only can.

Sasuke chose to keep quiet about the subject as he only nodded and agreed to his former student's praises. The kid's energy hadn't changed a bit and it was still the same since the day he had first met him that fateful night. As he continued to observed the blonde and he noticed on how much he had grown to be this resposible and mature young adult, the experience was noticeable from the blonde's scars from the war and especially his eyes.

He had come to his mind that He would be definitely be the one for his daughter.

"_**Meow**_."

A faint sound of a feline was then heard, followed by a furry feeling on his feet. Sasuke turned his attention to a certain white cat, with green eyes from under.

"Asuka" He muttered as a smile formed around his lips and he picked up the cute cat and placed her on his lap as began to cuddle and caressed the cute feline.

"Asuka" was a stray cat that he stumbled upon while he was taking a stroll at the local public park. The cat herself was sick and hadn't eaten for several days. The Uchiha took pity and decided to adopt the cat and nursed her back to health. Nowadays, Asuka the cat was his companion to everywhere he went. He named the feline "Asuka" because he liked the sound of it and that's the first thing that came up to his mind while naming the cat.

Sasuke's instinct then took over again as he directed his eyes towards a certain picture frame hanging on the wall that contained and displayed the photo of his late wife, Sakura Haruno Uchiha. To him, She was the most beautiful person that he had ever met, and a respected Shinobi during her time, it was so unfortunate that she didn't get see their daughter grew up into a fine young lady and also an expert in the medical field.

A small tear secretly fell from his eye, Sakura would be very proud if she were alive today.

* * *

_**(MEANWHILE)**_

The conversation between Boruto and Sarada turned out to be the usual. Both of the young adults shared stories and traded jokes to each other. It was already a part of their daily lives of having this kind of meet ups once a week. It was necessary because they were the only ones from the main family that had survived and living in this new world, they had a reason on why they should always stay together.

"So how's work recently?" Sarada asked, referring to the blonde's current job at the Police force.

Boruto responded first with a sigh." Well, it's always the usual, Paperwork everywhere, and my butt has taken its toll from sitting 8-9 hours a day." He said, with a casual bored tone of voice." Most recent cases were already solved so I'll be stuck on my chair for awhile." He added.

Sarada gave a little a chuckle." At least you're safe everyday." She replied. She was glad that the blonde wasn't on field risking his life to whatever case that he was handling." Although, you should be really exercising if you have the time." She added.

"Don't let the stress catch up to you."

Boruto gave a smile as he then began to count his fingers." Well, Mitsuki has always invited me to the sport games that he and Lee often organizes every week" He stopped for a few moments as he tried to think of the activities that he participated." Plus, Me and Himawari would often go for jogs during the morning of course."

Sarada nodded in understanding." I hope you keep on going with those activities." She said." It's a fun experience similar to activities that the Academy had when were still kids." She added.

"Don't worry, I will." The blonde simply replied back with a smile.

The two continued to talk and reminisce the good old days. Memories such as their Genin days, were the focal point of their conversation. Sarada enjoyed talking about the memories that she had with her best friend, Chou-Chou, the girl was really the toughest person that she had met, a true terror amongs bullies and enemies alike, unfortunately she wasn't around since she was accompanying her father on a visit to her late mother's former hometown..

For Boruto, He mostly talked about Denki, a true innovator and genius to his eyes. The guy was already smart when he first him as a kid years ago, and now the fella has his own forensic and investigatory lab in the town.

"If it wasn't for Denki, I wouldn't have my own car right now." Boruto gave a chuckle as he joke about the guy. He also thanked the guy for the many contributions and helps towards his family.

Sarada smiled." I'm glad you two are still keeping in touch." She commented.

"Yup, in fact he has been invinting me to come by to his lab, because he wanted to show me something important." The blonde adult added.

Sarada raised both eyebrows." Something important?" She asked.

Boruto nodded but shrugged." Yeah, but I'm not sure of it yet." He said as he drank his cup of apple juice.

"Oh I see." Sarada nodded in understanding." So about the cases that you've handled before, any of them you considered dangerous or weird? She followed up a question.

Boruto scratched his chin as he darted his eyes upwards." Well, not that really dangerous, most of the cases that I handled were all about teenagers going missing and turns out that they were on a hangover." He explained." And then there's case about a group children doing some pranks on public." He finished his sentence.

Sarada gave a smile. It was so ironic that the blonde himself used to be a prankster during his younger days. Now, He was just dealing with his own kind.

"That's all I could think of, but cases are really low recently." He added" So if there is any chance that I had been assigned, I hope that case would be something for different or maybe unique!"

The blonde young man had a point, since the time of the Shinobi had ended, and in those last years, incidents of people using chakras or jutsus to either wreck havoc or terrorized had plummeted drastically and were now considered to be a rare case. It was sign that the Old Era has gone into legend. People had become more aligned with the idea of a normal ordinary life.

Sarada and Sasuke both had agreed to the idea, both father and daughter were also tired of the fighting and had decided to settled in a life away from the events of the past, they've moved on from that.

There was a relief amongst the trio right now. This was the normal life that they wanted right now, and they're looking forward to continue on this new life for years to come.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

The meeting lasted for about a couple of hours. When the time had arrived for the blonde to leave, He stood up from his seat and did everything that he had to do from bidding a temporary farewell to his Uncle Sasuke to also helping them clear the leftovers and dishes on the living room table.

As He was about to reach his car, he was then interrupted by the voice of the raven haired Uchiha once more.

"Boruto?"

Sarada spoke and called the blonde's name again.

"Yes, Sarada-chan?" Boruto raised both eyebrows as he then turned around to face the raven haired beauty.

The Uchiha lady took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak." Thank you." She said, as she gave her former teammate a warm smile. She was really thankful for the young man, and all the things that he had done to help her and her Papa.

Boruto sighed but smiled." No problem." He said as he raised a hand." I promise, I'll be back sometime, Dattebassa." He gave a slight grin.

Sarada didn't replied back, although she pulled the blonde into a huge embrace that would last for about a minute. But this time, the hug was more calmer. The young man smiled as he returned the hug back towards his former teammate.

By the time the farewells had been given, Boruto proceeded to enter his car and started the engine. As he was about to leave, he gave a final smile towards the raven haired beauty and a winked which mean't that he'll be back soon.

Sarada watched as the car finally drove and left the place. As of now, she knew that she would be sleeping well tonight, and meeting him once again, had gave her motivation and hope to continue on.

* * *

**(RADIO TOWARDS HOME)**

**Location: Countryside**

When late afternoon had arrived, Boruto found himself driving along the roads of the countryside towards his final destination which his home. In fact, the house that he and his little sister, were currently living in was located in the countryside itself.

The sun had begun to set by the time the young man passed by the rice fields. He turned off the car's air-conditioner feature and proceeded to open the window to his left so that he can feel the fresh air instead. Once he opened his left window, the fresh air immediately entered the car and brought coolness and relief to the man.

A smile formed around the blonde's face as he enjoyed the fresh air. He had been soaking himself with the air conditioner all day and it was about time that he could get a dose of that fresh air, courtesy from nature. At the same time, he also turned on the radio from the cockpit.

First, there was stactic but as he pressed the buttons, the static was instantly gone and there was now music being played on the speakers. The blonde smiled as he let the calm music play out throughout the journey. Although, he didn't expect that the song would end so soon as the radio DJ finally made his voice known.

_**"Thank you for listening! This song is brought to you by NU 107 radio station, the station where we bring you the best songs of your life!"**_

Boruto gave a slight chuckle as this radio station was also one of his favorite ones to listen to. Although, he wasn't expecting to hear something else other than the music as the Radio DJ continued to speak.

"_**We would like to announce a new segment in our station, the segment that will be now known as" Urban Legends and Supernatural events."**_

Boruto was quite surprised to hear the new announcement and he instantly became interested on this new segment and the things that it has to offer. When the segment began, it started out with interviews and series of stories coming from the guests, and it was totally entertaining for the blonde as he himself was a fan of these kinds of stories.

Stories such as the people encountering the ghost from the old Shinobi past and the recent wars were a pretty common thing in this segment. There were also sad stories about tragic lost of loved ones during the war or even before that, but the topic that gave him the interest was that of an interview with guests about having a chance to see their loved ones again.

Boruto just shrugged it off as he heard most of the guests ways on how to bring their loved ones back to their lives again, ranging from witch craft or using lost forbidden jutsus were the most commone things that he had heard so far. To him, It was very much impossible to bring the dead back to life, there is the Edo Tensei, but in terms of bringing the person in its full living and breathing form was an impossible feat, but if the Gods were to do it, it might be a possibility.

Although, when the next guest came, the guest spoke about a theory and story from long ago. The story was about a Mysterious Phenomenon that rarely happens once in a lifetime, a Phenomenon that saw the dead returning to life. Details about this rare Phenomenon were vague but the theory explains that when it brings a person back from the dead, the person will be the same age when he/she died and the memories were they left off.

Boruto nodded in understanding as he thought that this topic about this mysterious Phenomenon was rather interesting but had not been proven yet, surely he had witness the supernatural abilities of the Shinobi world but in terms of doing the impossible of resurrecting the dead to life was totally absurd.

The segment continued as the guests were asked about their reactions if their loved ones came back to life and what will they do after.

_"I will be very scared when that happens."_

_"I guess, I'll give them a warm Homecoming?"_

_"Well, I would be happy to see them once again."_

These were the examples of responses coming from the guest. Boruto had expected these kinds of reactions and responses from them, but if he was to asked the same questions, It's going to be a different story for him.

First, the dead should stay dead, It was just impossible for them to have a second chance on the living world because they already have a good life that they deserved in the after life.

Second, there would be chaos around the world when that happens, what if the enemies from the past were revived? Will that start another World war again? So basically, it would be a catastrophe.

Third, as much as he wanted to see his loved ones again, It would be impossible, plus seeing them again would probably trigger his trauma and there would be internal conflicts yet again of accepting them back to his life. The past is the past, He could never bring them back, He has moved on from them and looking forward to continue on with the rest of his life.

Plus, memories were also starting to cloud his mind about them, his dad especially who he had a strained relationship with when he was a kid, although it would get better as time passed by, it still ended bitterly when the war began.

Boruto cringed in annoyance as he didn't want to relive those scenes, the last time he saw his dad was in the Hokage office, assigning him into a mission to which he disagreed and thus ended up in a bitter argument.

* * *

_"No, I want to stay in the village and protect Mom and Hima!"_

_"I'm sorry Bolt, but this is for the greater good of everyone."_

_"The war and the enemy is just right behind our doorstep! And You're assigning me to a mission that is not even related on addressing this war!?"_

_"For the last time Bolt this is the only thing that can help us, You maybe my son but you must understand that is-"_

_"I understand that! Every decision you make is for the sake and safety of the village but please think! This is Kara and the Otsutsuki clan that we are facing right now, I tell you that Uncle Sasuke can handle this mission on his own!"_

_"Bolt! If you continue to resist, I will personally suspend your rank and take away your Shinobi headband!"_

* * *

Boruto shook his head as he remembered that fateful day, If he hadn't accept the orders, there was still a chance that the village might survive and could've avoided the deaths of many, especially his Mom. That was the last time that he saw his dad before he went on that mission, and the very next day, the invasion took place and the rest was history. It was unfortunate that it ended that way.

These were the bad memories that the blonde tends to not dwell into, he then took a deep breath as he stopped this thoughts altogether and darted his attention on driving the car properly.

The young man was exhausted today, he just didn't want to think all these things from the past right now and so he did. By the time, he darted his eyes towards his window, he saw the sun in lts last glory before setting down to let the moon and the night sky to take charge.

"I'll be home soon Hima-Chan." He muttered as he drove towards the final stages towards his destination.

As of now, he was going to enjoy the remaining hours away from the interference of thoughts and worries. He was confident that everything will remain normal as he always wanted.

Unbeknownst to him, it was going to be the beginning of bigger things come.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**

* * *

**(Preview for the Next Chapter)**

**Light inside the Darkness**

**It all began on that very night.**

**The starry night sky was indeed a beautiful sight, the moon glew brightly all over the land and over the small town in its complete majestic form. In that one particular spot in the night sky, a faint luminescent glow of energy can be seen. It slowly formed and evolved into small colourful lights until it grew larger towards its final form.**

** An Aurora.**

**It was a majestic scene to see as the Aurora, in its white-green ethereal form, slowly burst into great streams/waves of energy and each stream of that great energy, spreaded throughout the lands, mountains, valleys lakes, rivers and many more places, were extraordinary events had took place.**

**Each stream or wave contained the essence of emotions, memories, and energy of a soul as they slowly spread through out different specific locations around the land. One certain stream landed and spreaded on a specific spot on a rice field somewhere on the countryside. By the time the stream of essence faded away, a boy with short light-brown hair, with distinct blushes on his cheeks, can be seen laying down on the rice field itself and unconscious.**

**(Preview End)**


	3. Arc 1: New Life Part 2

**I don't own Naruto. Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Resurrection" and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 2: In this chapter, we explore more of Boruto's current relations with his little sister and Kurama and many more.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash" and "Andorian"for sharing her**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters. **

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Life Part 2**

**Location:** **Uzumaki Residence**

**(WAITING)**

**"Looks like your big brother hasn't arrive yet."**

Kurama commented as he looked through the window. After, a few moments had passed amd he turned his head towards the dark blue haired young lady, who was sitting om the couch, trying not to fell asleep, so that she can greet her big brother when he arrives home.

It had been quite some time now that dinner had already passed by and they had no choice but to fill in their empty stomachs or else. Now, they found themselves in a quiet living room, waiting for the one blonde man to arrive home from his work.

Himawari gave a small sleepy smile at the small crimson." It's alright Kuu-chan." She said, before continuing on." I can do this all night." She gave a slight chuckle, it wasn't a big deal for her, she can wait all day and night long for her big brother.

Kurama closed his and shook his head, a small smile formed around his lips as he proceeded to jumped from the windon towards the couch where the young lady was currently sitting. Once he was there, he headed towards her lap and rested for the time being.

Himawari gave a smile as she caressed the small cute nine-tailed fox." You're still fluffy as ever Kuu-chan!" She commented.

Kurama gave a smirk." **Well, what I can say."** He said, before continuing on." **I always get that same treatment nowadays."** He added with a small chuckle. It was quite true, he had come a long way from being despised and ridiculed by society because he was a tailed beast. A dangerous being of proportions but he had mellowed all over the years, so his goal for now was none other just relax.

"Well, I'm really glad to hear that Kuu-chan." Himawari said, before adding up another sentence." I just couldn't imagine on how Grandpa Minato and Grandma Kushina will react if they see you like this." She said, with a slight chuckle.

She thought that it would be a good time to reminisce.

Kurama froze when he heard those names being mentioned right on his ears. His mind jolted up and brought him memories from the past, specifically that fateful night that the two were hit and killed by one of his claws leaving their baby boy orphaned for the rest of his life.

It was a forgotten guilt hidden inside the fox's mind. He had intentionally stored this memory within the deep recesses of his subconscious. He didn't want to personally relive that moment. Until to this day, whoever brings up the subject of that dreaded night, it would really make him uncomfortable altogether.

"Uhmm, Kuu-chan? Is everything alright?"

The voice of Himawari spoke and interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back towards reality once more.

Kurama was quick to react." **Uhmm, nothing it's fine."** He said, before giving sighing." **I just had a flashback that's all."** He said, emitting this awkward aura out before darting his eyes towards a certain photograph near the TV.

A curious Himawari followed the fox's direction and saw the photograph which was revealed to be that of her grandparents. The photograph itself survived the war and was now currently contained inside a picture frame that was displayed near the Television set.

A sad smile went across the young lady's face as she comforted the small cute nine tailed fox on her lap. She kept quiet and didn't said a word. Although, her thoughts were working behind the scenes. It seemed that she had unexpectedly brought an old wound from the fox's past, and she could only think of ways on how to cheer up the now silent Kurama.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying to Kami, so that the fox would have peace inside his heart. At the same time, she felt her unconscious fading away as her eyes were already weary throughout the day.

With that the Uzumaki girl let her dreams take over this time as she finally fell asleep on the couch leaving the still awake Kurama on her lap.

The fox himself sighed as he was able to calmed himself down awhile ago. No matter how much he tries to forget the certain memory, it still occasionally comes back from time to time, just to remind him that he hadn't made peace with his old wounds from the past. The guilt and regret was still alive and wasn't going away easily. Right now, he was thinking ways to make that old wound go away.

Would it be a good idea for him to consult a Psychiatrist? No matter how it sounded so ridiculous.

How would he moved on from this old wound?

Kurama took a deep breath as there was only one way to solved this problem temporarily and without wasting anytime, He began relaxed himself and allowed his consciousness to fade away. He thought that sleeping this all the way would stopped his mind on reliving that memory over and over again.

He had witnessed too much, and he didn't want to see people suffering and dying again, and especially The Kit's sacrifice.

He just wanted to get a good rest right now.

* * *

**(HOME)**

Boruto cringed with a little bit of frustration as he found himself failing to meet the expectations of his plans once again. Prior to all of the events that happened throughout the day, he made a promise to himself that he would be arriving early to spend the rest of the day at home and with his little sister and Kurama. It seemed that the day would always end this way, and the only solution for this is another time adjustment and management.

Although, it was not his entire fault because, it was just perfect timing that the Paperwork was there waiting for him in the beginning and the whole deal of meeting up with the raven haired beauty was an expected event. Overall, He just needed a better time adjustment to solve this little problem.

The location of their home was located on the countryside area, specifically on an area where a small modern village stands now. Boruto personally chose this location because of the fresh air and atmosphere, he was more on the peaceful and quiet side of living nowadays and it was better than living in a busy town.

The car passed throughout the countryside and itself on a familiar entry gate leading into the village. The village itself was located on a small hill and the residential houses were scattered throughout the area, in simpler terms, they were not cramped up and there were a lot of vacant lots. With the car finally inside the village, it was finally nearing it's destination.

The place itself was not that very dark as the streetlights were a major factor of keeping the village alive during the night.

_"Almost there_." The young adult thought to himself as he found himself passing every house en route towards the home, which was on the farther side of the village, where he and his little sister were currently residing in.

It didn't took long enough as he finally arrived at the said destination. The car stopped on its usual parking spot and in front of the house itself, which was a simple one storey house.

Once the blonde had properly parked the car, he switched off the engines, removed his seatbelt, opened the car door, and immediately got out of the car.

The weather had become colder since the night had entered, there was a portion of a misty fog around the area as a sign of the colder temperature. This is how countryside weather works nowadays, it was a good thing that he brought his jacket, which he was currently wearing now.

As He took the finals steps towards the door, He stopped his tracks for awhile and turned his head upwards to gazed at the moon along with the night sky.

**_"Beautiful_**" was only the word that he could only think of describing the recent night sky. There were hardly no clouds tonight and the stars were twinkling while the moon was showing its majestic glory.

A small smile formed under the blonde's lips as there was this feeling that tomorrow will be a great day ahead. After awhile of gazing, he finally decided and proceeded to draw his keys from his pocket and automatically unlocked the door.

* * *

When he entered inside, he was then greeted by the quiet ambience of the house. The interior design of the house itself was spacious, around the right side was the living room area, where a certain dark blue haired young lady was found laying on the couch in her sleeping state. The Television was also on, meaning that she had forgotten to turn it off.

Boruto gave a sigh, as expected her little sister was really waiting for his arrival for a long period of time now. He immediately went to her side to check if she was alright only to find her sleeping soundly along with occasional snores.

"I'm sorry Hima-chan" He muttered under his breath." You're big brother is late again."

He was really a bit disappointed towards himself, He wasn't really sure on how many times that he had arrived in the evening and at this time of hour. It was an epic fail for him, he started the day making sure all of his task will be finished in a short time and still he ended up being the evening person once again.

Boruto sighed and switched back to reality, he then grabbed a sleeping blanket from on other end of the couch and placed it gently on the young sleeping Uzumaki. The weather was even colder in the inside and the girl had no blanket or whatsoever to protect her from the cold.

"**Evening Kit."** a familiar voice then was heard.

Boruto immediately turned around to face a slight drowsy Kurama, who had just woke up from his sleep." Kuu-chan." He greeted the small cute fox with a tired smile.

Kurama observed the blonde for a several moments, he was confused for awhile and wondered on why the young adult looked so haggard, and then he immediately realized that the kit had just arrived from work.

"Did you guys ate dinner already?" Boruto asked as he broke the silence.

Kurama simply nodded**." Yes, the food is in the table, and Hima really made sure that it stays hot until you arrive."** He explained. Meaning that the dark blue haired Uzumaki had reheated the food many times as she waited for her big brother to arrived.

Boruto smiled as he then turned back to the sleeping Himawari, He felt glad because her little sister was responsible but saddened at the same time since he thought that arriving late at home just wasted the young lady's efforts. "Thank you Hima." He whispered softly before standing up.

So without wasting anytime, the young man headed to the kitchen, with a goal of not making efforts of his little sister in vain. Kurama also followed the blonde into the kitchen with the purpose of accompanying the kit and providing him on someone to talk to.

* * *

**(LATER ON**)

Dinner was mostly silent for the blonde, as He quietly ate his food, which was beef broccoli stew and a bowl of white rice. He was literally enjoying his dinner because the dish itself was delicious, he had admitted a million times for almost everyday that her little sister makes the best cooking ever. He was that proud as a big brother.

Right in front of him was Kurama, who was on the other side of the dinner table, watching over the blonde eating while thinking of a way to start a conversation. He also observed the young man eating, he really can see the man's eagerness to go home early but fate wouldn't just let him everyday.

"Uhmm Kuu-chan?" The voice of the blonde young man interrupted his thoughts as he directed his eyes towards him.

Boruto gave a tired smile." So how did the day went go for you and Hima-chan?" He asked, eager to know the things he had missed when he was away from home.

There was silence that took over for a few moments as the small crimson fox attempted to recapped the things and activities that he and the Kit's little sister did during the whole day.

Kurama then gave a sigh**." Well, we finally got to visit your mother and as usual she was happy to see her again." **He replied back, with a slight sad tone. He would go on to explained that the young lady's spirit was still lively and there was no signs of any sadness or hurt inside her despite the fact that ten years had already gone by since.

Boruto simply nodded as he gave a sad smile. He was glad that his little sister was doing well. He always knew from the beginning that Himawari had a strong heart. She was tough as their mother and he was amazed to see her maintaining that same positive mindset all these years.

"That'a good to hear Kuu-chan." He commented, while looking down." I'm sorry for arriving late again." He then apologized to the crimson fox as he gave the small tailed beast a face of guilt. The young man really did mean't on what he had said just now, he really tried his best to go home early as possible.

Kurama could only give the blonde a look of sympathy." **It's not your fault, Boruto."** He said, as a small smile formed around his face**." She actually appreciates on what you're doing everyday."** He said, as he looked straight into the blonde's eyes**." You know, she would always comment on how you reminded her of your father."** He added.

"Oh, you mean the old man." Boruto said, he knew what the fox was referring to.

Kurama simply nodded**." Yep, So If I were you, I woudn't worry or think that much." **He said." **Rather that I would enjoy myself right now and talked about the good things."** He added, it was mean't for the blonde personally, a continuing advice for the last several years and until now.

Boruto nodded in understanding as a small smile formed around his face." I know." He said." Thank you for telling me, Kuu-chan." He added as thanked the fox.

Kurama nodded in response." **It's alright, just don't eat a lot of Ramen like your father, I tell ya."** He commented, an advice from a Ramen survivor to another. The memory was still fresh in his mind, for thirty something years, he saw nothing but Ramen in front of him and surrounding him when he was still inside the Kit's mindscape.

Boruto gave a chuckle at the fox's jokes, He had to admit that he was really good at it despite him mentioning his dad." **I'll take good of note of it!"** He replied back with a grin.

Kurama then cleared his throat as it was now his turn to ask the blonde questions**." So how did your day went through by the way?"** He asked the young man this time.

"Pretty much the same thing everyday." Boruto replied back, with a boring tone." Paper works and stuff." He added to the list of things that he did throughout the day.

Kurama nodded in understanding**." Correct me if I'm wrong, You're part of the investigatory Division of the Police?"** He asked, wanting to know more about the blonde's job.

Boruto raised both eyebrows in surprised." Yeah, Why do you asked though?" He said, curiousness taking over him.

**"Well, I wanna take a shot at being member of your Division, if it's possible." **Kurama replied back, giving the blonde a smirked**." You could really used a foxy companion who has the expertise of locating a target."** He added and would go on to explained that it would make their job more easier if he was part of that division.

Boruto nodded in understanding as he was intrigued on what Kurama had said just now." I guess it's possible, we're really short on pet companions." He said, which mean't that his proposal was a great idea and maybe he could informed his boss Konohamaru about it.

Kurama felt pleased. A smile formed around his face as for the first time, he finally had new something to do in this new era. He could also help his other tailed beast friends, who had no jobs and where slacking off inside their dens. Although, there was one small problem:

What about Himawari? Would she be okay with the idea?

How will she handle on being alone again in the house? Sure she had a job of her own at the flower shop, but with two away for work, would that affect the overall routine?

Both Kurama and Boruto were placed into another round of thoughts yet again. They already had the idea but they don't have an alternative solution for the Uzumaki lady. Both of them looked at each other and began trading ideas on how would this workout for everyone. The Stress level is increasing too, they never expected that this would be tougher than they thought.

**"I'm alright with it!"** A familiar female voice then interrupted the silence.

Both Kurama and Boruto looked towards the source of the voice and were greeted by a now awake Himawari, who has been eavesdropping at them for quite sometime now. Both were also in shocked that the girl had heard everything on what they were discussing.

Before they could answer back, Himawari beat them to it as she scratched her chin." Well, whatever you two are planning right now is really a good idea!" She said with a smile on her face, as she gave her support to the two.

"Uhmm, Are you really sure about that Himawari, I mean-" Boruto was about to continued his sentence when he was suddenly cut again by his little sister.

"Well, it would be great if Kuu-chan works part time." Himawari added with a peace sign and with her tongue sticking out." I really need him for some of the activities that I planned on doing this week." She added, the crimson fox was really a crucial part of the activities, such as taking him for a morning jog or for cuddling sessions.

There was quietness amongst the two right now, both Boruto and Kurama took glances at each other, giving themselves surprised and amused reactions. In fact, her proposal was indeed a good idea that would benefit everyone.

**"I guess that's a good idea Hima."** Kurama nodded and instantly approved, while the blonde kept quiet for awhile.

Boruto kept silent as he then gave a look at his little sister. A look of a strict parent. Even though, the idea was good, He was still going to impose some rules and regulations to make sure that the younger Uzumaki is safe whenever she goes and also includes a little curfew of going home on time.

Both Kurama and Himawari remained silent, they know that looked from the blonde. Even though he was this fun big brother, he still had priorities and responsibilities to handle regarding the safety of themselves, especially the Uzumaki girl.

* * *

**(SIBLING CONVERSATION)**

It was a silent night throughout, Boruto found himself standing in front of the house, enjoying the fresh air and also taking his time to gaze at the beautiful night sky. His mind went back to the previous scene, and thought about if he did the right thing of letting out his strict and protective big brother persona. He didn't mean't to be the bad person here but he just wanted to make sure that his little sister was alright.

There was a reason on why he had been doing this, imposing rules and being the main parent, it's been years since his mom and dad gave their lives to protect the village and fight enemies, at just sixteen age years old, he was put into a position where he is now the main care taker of the family, he had to admit that it was not that easy. The war had given him a trauma that still lingered within him until to this day.

He doesn't want to go back and relived the memories from the past. He had already stored those memories into somewhere where he cannot find them. The people he had met throughout his life, they won't be coming back anymore, especially his parents. Heck, he doesn't even want them come back at this time, because that would trigger his trauma altogether, and he feared that without him, something would happen to his little sister.

Boruto gave another sigh at himself." What am I thinking right now?" He said to himself. At this hour, he was still immersing himself with these kinds of thoughts and it was doing no good to him. Plus, He was still in his now sweaty work attire.

**"Uhmm, Nii-chan?"** A voice then broke reigning silence around the area.

The twenty-three year old young man then turned around to face his little sister, who had her signature smile and was eager to check him if he was alright. As for him, he was just surprised as anybody else.

"Hima, I thought you were already-" He was about to finish his sentence but was cut once again.

_"I can't sleep."_ She simply said, before following up another reason." And I just wanted to check you too see if you are alright." She added, holding her hands together.

Boruto sighed but gave a smile." That's like second time someone said to me that in one day." He gave a little chuckle, as she remembered the raven haired girl's words to him before.

"Then I guess that person would be Sarada-nee?" Himawari guessed.

Boruto simply nodded." Yeah, she's the one." before turning back towards the night sky.

Himawari, who was now standing beside her big brother also joined the night gazing. This was the first time that the siblings had manage to have a conversation in weeks. Both didn't have the time to spend time together, especially the older Uzumaki himself, who had been stuck from work.

"Did you know there was a time that Mom and Dad had been into the moon by themselves?" Himawari said, as she darted her eyes towards the majestic full moon.

Boruto gave a slight chuckle." Oh you mean that story that mom and dad told us a zillion times when we were still kids?" He clarified and said.

Himawari simply nodded." Yup, many say that the whole adventure finally brought them together." She said, as she would go on to tell the brief forgotten story of how their parents eventually fell in love.

Boruto kept quiet and gave a small smile. Personally, He believed that story was true somehow, but there wasn't any evidence to prove it that it really happened. He became more of a logical person as years went by. There were so many stories to hear but tough to believed in. He then remembered the topic that the Radio DJ had discussed before, a topic that was so far fetched and at the same time, Himawari followed up another familiar topic

"I wonder what their reactions would be if they somehow returned." The young lady wondered the possibilities, despite the fact it was kind of impossible for the dead to return back to life. Although, it was interesting topic, How will they react to a world that has changed so much?

As for Boruto, he froze as the topic itself was unexpectedly brought back to life in front of him. Not too long his little sister began to asked him a question regarding the topic, especially if that scenario happens.

"Uhmm, I actually don't know what to do if that kind of scenario happens Hima." He replied, unsure of what to do when it happens." I haven't got any cases similar to that." He added, he can feel the nervousness in him rising.

Himawari gave a sad smile." He's still afraid." She thought to herself before placing a hand on her big brother's shoulder. It came to her mind that her big brother didn't want to talk about regarding the past. This was like the many times that she attempted to bring up the subject, just to reminisce the good old days.

"And I just wanna focus on continuing on Hima." Boruto was having a hard time to explained and expressed the only thing that he wanted to do. It was so frustrating to be honest, and everyone seemed to interpret it as an open wound from the past.

And as He was about to continue his speech, his little sister suddenly interrupted him for the final time as she went to him and gave him a warm hug.

Boruto was taken by surprised when his little sister embraced him. At first, he was confused and didn't get the purpose, but as the moments went by, there was this small emotion that grew inside him and a tear fell from his eye as he returned the hug back.

"It's alright Boru-nii." Himawari said, as she comforted her big brother." Kuu-chan and I will always be here to support." She added.

She thought that the night would end in a very serious way, and she was glad that it didn't ended like that. She understood on what her big brother was going through right now, and she had to be strong for him too when times of struggles come.

While comforting her big brother, she gazed at the night sky and thanked Kami for bringing him home safe and sound. She had been praying everyday for their lives to get better, it was obvious that she really cares for the both of them.

Although, she sometimes wished for her family to be completed once again, and she wondered if that prayer would be answered one day or maybe at least another chance to see them once more.

* * *

**(LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS)**

It all began on that very night.

The starry night sky was indeed a beautiful sight, the moon glew brightly all over the land and over the small town in its complete majestic form. In that one particular spot in the night sky, a faint luminescent glow of energy can be seen. It slowly formed and evolved into small colourful lights until it grew larger towards its final form.

An Aurora of unimaginable proportions.

It was a majestic scene to see as the Aurora, in its white-green ethereal form, slowly burst into great streams/waves of energy and each stream of that great energy, spreaded throughout the lands, mountains, valleys lakes, rivers and many more places, were extraordinary events had took place.

Each stream or wave contained the essence of emotions, memories, and energy of a soul as they slowly spread through out different specific locations around the land. If someone was there to witness this incredible event, He/She would be so much amazed and overwhelmed by the power of this essence.

Was this a work by Kami himself?

What was its purpose?

As the streams continued to spreadout, one certain stream landed and overwhelmed a specific spot on a certain field somewhere on the countryside.

By the time the stream of essence faded away, a boy with short light-brown hair, with distinct blushes on his cheeks, can be seen laying down on the rice field itself and an unconscious state.

* * *

(**NEW BEGINNING)**

**The Next Morning**

It was a single ray from the sun, which penetrated through the window, that instantly woke Himawari up from her deep slumber. The young lady in her sleeping attire, rose up from her bed, rubbed her eyes, and then yawned as she stretched her arms freely in the air.

At first, her vision was blurry considering that she had just woke up, and soon began to get clearer." Morning everybody!" She let out her first words while yawning once again. The drowsiness was still there.

She was only greeted by the silence of the room and once she finally got the hold of things, she found herself staring at an empty room with her being the only presence inside.

"Hmmm, where did everybody go?" Himawari muttered as she observed her surroundings. Based on her observations, she concluded that her big brother and Kurama had already woke up early before her, considering the two portable beds on the floor were neatly folded and arranged properly.

She was new to this routine, since she was the one that would always wake up firstly in the morning. The young lady immediately got out from her bed, but not before arranging the pillows and blankets properly. By the time she had finished her first tasks, she proceeded to the door with her fluffy slippers on.

As she got closer to the door, she then began to smell a scent coming from the other side, and Oh, it really did smelled good as if someone was cooking her favorite dishes. She quickly grabbed the knob, tilted it, and opened the door.

By the time, she got out from the room, she was greeted by a certain crimson fox who stood on her way and with a surprised face." Kuu-chan?" Himawari muttered the fox's name.

**"Oh you're finally awake Kit."** Kurama commented, before continuing on." **Breakfast is ready by the way, and you're big brother is waiting for you in the kitchen."** He added.

A surprised Himawari nodded, as she proceeded to head towards the kitchen along with Kurama who was now accompanying her. By the time she got into the kitchen, she was greeted by older blonde himself, who was donning his normal house attire and an apron. His hair was messy as sign that he really woke up earlier and he was holding a metal spatula on his right hand.

"Morning Hima-chan!" Boruto greeted the girl with a wide smile." I made breakfast dattebasa!" He added, as he finished cooking up the eggs.

"Oh" Himawari was very much surprised to see all of these happening in front of her. A smile formed around her face as she simply nodded in response and proceeded to head towards her seat.

Breakfast was indeed a part of the every routine, but with Boruto at the helm and as the cook, it was going to be a fun and interesting morning. The blonde had finally finished cooking breakfast, which consists of fried sunny side up eggs, slices of french toast, and two cups of hot chocolate to top it all up.

Himawari was amazed that her big brother could still make breakfast in the same manner as it was before, it was kind of a messy process but it was worth the wait. She really missed her big brother's cooking and somehow in someway, she was witnessing a scene that she almost deemed as impossible nowadays.

Boruto sat down on his seat with a smile. He then darted eyes his towards the small nine tailed crimson fox, who sat on a chair between him and his little sister. He gave the fox a smile as all the hard work had paid off. Kurama, on the other hand, gave the blonde a nod as a sign that they can finally enjoy their breakfast.

As they finally gave thanks for their food, Himawari couldn't hide her smile, as she thanked Kami again for a kind of morning that she always dreamed off since from the beginning.

In somehow or someway, one of her prayers was finally answered.

* * *

**(RETURNED)**

**Location: Rice Fields**

Dawn had finally arrived once more, The sky in the opposite direction was still dark, but in the east, a mixture of yellow and orange on the horizon beneath a dark neon blue ocean of night that had begun to evaporate.

The vast countryside was a perfect place for anyone to witness the sunrise, the rice fields which was still filled by water, had waited for quite sometime for the sun to shine. A little while had passed and a familiar yellow-orange light began to shine between a valley.

Later on, the sunrise had become even more beautiful as the sun peeked over the horizon. The sky had now become pink like a sea of cotton candy, with the light of the sun coloring the clouds above with a pinkish hue. As the sun slowly ascended, the sky in the west became a deep neon blue as the light reached further out.

The Dawn had completed its journey and the Morning had finally arrived to bring a new day once again.

The rice fields played a role on a sunrise, its waters act as way to reflect the sky and the sun. However this time, the fields itself would take another role, a different one. In the middle of a certain area, was rice field, finally grown as the plants stood tall and on that very field itself, was a boy that laid unconsciously on the middle.

The boy had spiky short light-brown hair, and distinct blushes on his cheeks. He donned a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He also had a blue necklace which he wore around his neck.

A few moments had passes and the boy finally woke up. Slowly regaining his consciousness and opening his eyes for the first time, revealing a green-grey colour, Nawaki saw the light of the sun as he cringed.

The boy slowly rose up while placing his hands on eyes, covering them from the shimmering light of the sunrise. Once his vision became clear, he was in for a surprised.

_"W-Where am I?"_ This were his first thoughts as his vision became more clearer and he found himself in the middle of a rice field in the middle of nowhere and near a huge buffalo who was eating grass and minding its own business.

Slowly but surely, his memory returned and the last thing he remembered was that he was in a battlefield and he was caught in an explosion as he charged towards the enemy lines.

The boy widened his eyes in surprised as he it was now slowly coming back to him until he finally remembered it all. The Second Shinobi War, The Battlefield, and his big sister.

"Tsunade-neechan!" He exclaimed for the first time as he looked around his surroundings." Why did I ended up here?" He asked himself before deciding to stand up from the muddy waters of the field.

_"Is the battle over?"_

_"Did we won?"_

_"What the heck is going on right now!?_"

These were the thoughts and questions that circled around his mind as he took the first steps out of the field. He needed to find a pathway or maybe a road out of here. He needed to reunite with the others.

His uncle Orochi, Jiraiya and especially his beloved big sister, Tsunade Senju, who must be going crazy with worry already. With a determined and persevered face, Nawaki hurried his way out the rice fields, with a goal and hope of returning back to the village and reuniting with his big sister.

Not knowing that the world around him had drastically changed since his supposed death decades ago.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank you very much for reading the chapter:)**


	4. Arc 1: New Life Part 3

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter of "Years Without" and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 3: In this chapter, introduces us to the first of the Returned, Nawaki Senju, A boy Shinobi from a forgotten war, who finds himself in the middle of nowhere, eager to go home and reunite with his big sister. Meanwhile, life continues on the Town of Kibo.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, and Ghelourd" for sharing their**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Life Part 3**

**Location: Rice fields**

It had been a very unexpected awakening for a certain Nawaki Senju, The boy considered himself as a true Shinobi even though, he was still in the ranks of a Genin. But he still participated in the front lines of the Second Shinobi War for his home village of Konoha and also for the honor of his clan. He was assigned on a Jounin Division in charged of protecting the civilians in a secret network of underground tunnels.

He continued to remain with the division for quite awhile until he was finally called back by the higher officials of the village, since it was dangerous for a twelve year old boy to be fighting in war. How he was very much excited to go home and tell the experiences that he had as a participant of the war to his family and his friends. Celebrating also his birthday the day before his departure.

Although, at the same day when he was about to depart towards home, the base camp where they currently resided in was suddenly attacked by enemy forces, the Shinobi of the Konoha attempted to fight back and defend the civilians caught in the crossfire, and the boy was one of the Shinobi that fought enemy forces.

However, in the ensuing chaos, the boy found himself in a risky position as when the rest of the civilians were being taken to safer grounds, the boy noticed a little girl, who almost headed into death's door when she almost was almost hit by an enemy projectile. The boy then came into the rescue, defending the girl from more enemies and taking her into the safe zone. But as he took one more charged at the enemy, he found himself unknowingly stepping into something metallic on the ground, which was a landmine thus finding himself caught in an explosion.

Those were the last things that Nawaki remembered before going unconscious and finding himself waking up on a rice field and in the middle of nowhere.

The first thoughts that came into his was that why would He end up in a kind of place like this? He was supposed to be in a battlefield! And somehow He was here, which was a very weird thing.

Could it be possible that the enemy had used some kind of teleportation jutsu hence the reason why he ended up here?

There were a lot of questions circling around his mind and it was giving him a headache that he did not need right now.

The rising heat of the sun had been also a problem since, he was still walking along the rice fields and had not realize on how vast the place is, and that he must've unknowingly underestimate the whole place itself. His feet were still wet as he had been stepping on the watery grounds. This also caused frustration as he attempted to use any of his of his chakra to boost up the journey but he was unable to.

Nawaki formed a big shock on his face, he tried every jutsu and handsign he knew but still, it won't work. "Damn!" He exclaimed in frustration.

He then move his eyes straight as he obseved his surroundings and found out that he was still in the middle of nowhere. There were also no signs of any farmers or life at least, he was on his own for now.

Nawaki sighed." Looks like I got no choice." He said to himself as he continued on his way until he finds any potential civilizations along the way.

It was going to be a long walk for him.

* * *

**(SPORTS DAY)**

**Location: Multipurpose Open court at the Local Public Park **

"That's a score!"

The day continued on in a very lively fashion. The cheers of several people could be heard all over the open multi-purpose court at the town's local public park. A rising contact sports game known as "Basketball" was currently being played at the said court. It was specifically a pick up game, just between the employees of the division and some friends from the town.

The game was indeed very competitive. Two teams were on the court which consists of Boruto's team and Mitsuki's team. The goal of both teams was to score until thirty and things had just gotten to the point where the atmosphere of the game had tensed as if this was a real competition.

The sport itself was just recently introduced to society and was an immediate success as the many games had been played by many people from all over the towns. It was a very organized and strategic game and not just a game where you can released some sweat.

The score as of now was tied at 29 a piece and things had just gotten more intense than ever.

"Go Nii-chan!" The familiar voice of Himawari could be heard cheering amongst the stands with other friends/supporters, while a quiet Kuruma rested and sat beside the young lady herself.

**"Is this really necesarry?"** Kurama thought to himself as he coudn't get over the loud cheers near him." **I mean it's just a pick up game right?"** He added.

Meanwhile, as the game continued:

The young blonde adult wiped the sweat out from his forehead before stepping outside of the line to inbound the ball. His eyes move around as he observed his surroundings, looking for the player that he needed to pass the ball to. So far, the only open player was none other than the brown haired young man himself, Denki Kaminarimon, who is standing on middle of the three point line, his glasses was also covered with sweat

At the same time, Boruto was having second thoughts about the passing the ball right away. He could've just wait for a little while and pass the ball to someone else but his time was running out. Although, after several moments of observing, the young man immediately made his move as he passed the ball directly to the glasses man.

"Yikes!"

Denki was startled when the ball suddenly headed right straight to him. To be honest, he wasn't good at this game, despite being a former Shinobi himself with the decent agility and speed, he found himself having a tough time to learn the game's basic mechanics, so as a result, he was just passing the ball to anyone that he can find with his eyes.

With the ball on his hands, he was officially everyone's target, and every defending player around him has their eyes on him. Panic automatically took over, as he didn't knew what to do next. Even Mitsuki was one of those defenders, which downed his chances of surviving.

By the time the defenders were at his reached, it was all hopeless for him now until a glimpse of blonde flash in front of him." Bolt!" He widened his eyes in surprised as his instincts automatically took over.

Denki immediately passed the ball to the oncoming and passing Boruto, who dribbled towards a few steps to a wide open spot to make his move.

"Dammit!" Mitsuki quickly noticed it as he immediately made run towards his teammate to prevent him from taking the last shot.

However, he was too late as the blonde had already took off and shot the ball via fadeaway from the three point line. For a few moments the world slowed as everybody just stared and watched the ball head towards the rim, with opposing team hoping for it the bounce or rattle out but unfortunately for them, it went in.

"Oops." Boruto said as he gave a rivalry but friendly smirked at the silver haired man.

Mitsuki just gave a laugh and gave a hard buddy's pat on the blonde's shoulder." You're really are something man!" He commented before fully surrending to him.

The game was finally over and the players automatically shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. It was a good and close game that everybody expected and wanted at the first place Although. no one knew that the blonde young man himself was going to finished the game altogether.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

It was a very sunny sunday at the local park, and the families were able to go out and bond. The Uzumaki siblings were a part of those family bondings, even though they were the only ones left in the family itself (Since their parents died years ago) they still kept their spirits alive through the genuine smiles that they had right now.

Himawari had huge smile on her face as immediately stood up from her seat and headed towards her big brother, holding a cold plastic bottle orange flavored energy drink and a clean towel. " You were great out there Nii-chan!" She commented before handling out the plastic bottle to her big brother.

Boruto gave a tired smile as he accepted the offer." Thanks Hima-chan!" He thanked his little sister before opening the bottle and drank the energy juice right away. After that, he let out a huge refreshing sigh." Man that was nice Dattebasa!" He added before he used the towel to wiped out the sweat from his face.

Himawari kept her smile as she gave her full support. As for Kurama, he just gave simple nod of approval before yawning."** That's like the fifth game winner you had today.**" He commented, usually giving his bored expression.

Boruto gave a small chuckle." Well, what I can say, I'm just a lucky guy!" He replied back while scratching the back of his head.

As He was about continue his words, he was suddenly interrupted by something unexpected. The trio was taken by surprised when a group of kids suddenly broke the conversation as they surrounded the young man.

**_"Hey mister! Can we get an Autograph?"_**

**_"You're really the best Boss Boruto!"_**

**_" Man! Can you teach us those awesome moves?"_**

The kids were pretty much excited and happy to see him. Boruto was quite aware of his status right now. Because of his efforts during the last war, he was really considered as a hero to the surviving citizens of the village. Even now and then, passers by or people would come over to him ocassionally and asked for an autograph or take a selfie with him.

For the twenty six year old himself, he was alright with it. He was used to this kind of things already for years and he just lets it happen to him.

"Here you go kid!" Boruto smiled as he finished signing the last autograph from the group of kids. Some of the girls were also noticeably blushing in front of him because of how they see him as this very handsome person.

This was the part when Kurama gave a chuckle for the first time, He recalled the times when Naruto was still a young man and throughout the years after the Fourth Shinobi war, He was finally treated as a hero and of course would always gather around him, giving him love letters, flowers, and asking him for multiple dates too.

"Hey what's the fuss about Kuu-Chan?"

He was suddenly brought back to reality as he looked up to see the Uzumaki siblings giving him a confused but playful look.**" Nah, I just remembered something."** He said, before continuing." **It''s nothing of importance."** He added.

The Uzumaki siblings just gave amused looks. They would always see the crimson fox having day dreams ocassionally, and wondered on what he was often dreaming about during those times.

**"Hey guys!**"

Another voice also broke the brief the silence. All of them then turned their heads to see a certain glasses wearing man, in the form of Denki, who had a huge grin on his face as he headed towards them.

"Yo Denki!" Boruto smiled and greeted his friend as he gave him a small fist bump." That was a nice pass you gave me there!" He complimented the man for his good decision during the final moments of the game.

Denki returned the fist bump and gave a slight shy grin." Yeah, it was nothing man, I just knew you would be coming for the ball" He said and gave a chuckle.

Boruto had a little laugh about the subject, He was just really competitive even from the start.

"Hey listen, Uhmm, If you guys are free today, maybe you can come by at the lab later?" Denki said and asked. He really wanted to show them something there.

Boruto simply nodded but gave a slight confused look." Yeah sure man! But care to tell me on what you want to show me there?" He asked, before continuing on." And Is it okay they can come to?" He added, pointing to his little sister and Kurama, who were just standing there waiting and listening to the conversation.

"Yeah sure! No problem Bolt!" Denki simply responded in approval, before continuing on." Although, I really can't explain the thing that I wanted to show you guys." He said, giving an unsure grin." It's really complex to be honest." He added, giving small snicker.

Boruto just sighed." Okay, If you say so." He said, before turning his eyes on the clock feature on his smartphone." I guess we'll be there after lunch." He said and smiled.

"Cool then!" Denki said, before heading off towards his own destination.

"See ya around guys!"

By the time, the young man left, silence took charge once again for a several moments only. It was only the wind and the sounds of the trees rustling and thoughts coming to ther minds. There was also this feeling that came up to them unexpectedly. A feeling that things weren't going to be the same for the next upcoming days.

_**(Grumble)**_

In an unexpected turn of events, a familiar sound was then heard coming from someone's stomach and the Uzumaki siblings both turned their heads to a certain small crimson fox who was quiet the whole time.

Kurama was taken by surprised and puzzlement when the siblings turned to him at the same time.**" Why are you giving me that look?"** He asked, with a little annoyed tone of voice.

Boruto and Himawari continued to stare at their foxy companion before both of their stomachs also began to grumble leading to the both of them chuckling together in unison at the expense of Kurama giving shaking his head.

Looks like they really need to eat right now.

* * *

**Location: Uchiha Residence**

Sarada yawned as she rested her head on the couch at the living room. Holding her pencil which she placed on the table and on top of the little stack of papers, before fully laying down on the couch to rest.

"_What a bummer."_ The raven haired lady muttered aloud as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She had just finished doing a little bit of paperwork, calculating inventories and the budget for her small medical drugs and equipment business. She was a rookie young business lady, who had ventured in this kind of industry. It was not only that, she also had a job at the local hospital as a doctor and the leader of her team at the emergency division.

**"You know, you really should enjoy the day."** A familiar voice then interrupted her thoughts as she opened her eyes to see her Papa, who was donning an apron and a wooden cooking spoon.

Sarada gave a sigh. Her Papa had a point, it was a Sunday and all she was doing right now was nothing but paperwork. That was basically it and she took that advice to her heart." Thanks Papa." She said, while giving a small smile.

Sasuke simply nodded before heading back to the kitchen to continue making the food for lunch. He was now the official chef of the household, a former position that his pink haired wife used to hold. He was really glad that he was able to learn the ways of cooking through the late pink haired beauty and people say that his cooking took a drastic improvement all throughout the years.

For the next few minutes Sarada laid down on the couch with an intent to take a short nap and everything was going good so far. She could feel the cold breeze of the ceiling fan and she could feel her consciousness drifting way slowly. Although, what turned out to be a good short nap immediately went into a small flashback dream fest.

The small flashback was revealed to be that of a memory from seven years ago. A memory from the last war that she didn't want to reminisce.

"_Sarada, Please you have to let go."_

_"No Mama, I'm not leaving you! There's is still time, I can get you out of here!"_

_"Sarada, whatever happens, I will always be there for you."_

_"Mama, please hold on! Stay with me!"_

_"I love you."_

**_*Ring*_**

The raven haired lady's eyes suddenly opened as she woke up from her dream. There was small vibration that she felt beside her head, which turns out to be her smartphone ringing its current signature ringtone.

Sarada, who without her glasses, rubbed her eyes as she then automatically grabbed her phone. By the time her eyes were on the phone, a familiar name was flashing on its screen.

_**"Chou-Chou"**_

With a single look, her eyes widened in surprised as she immediately pressed the answer button and place the phone on her ears.

"Hello." She said the first word and waited for a response.

_**"Hey Sarada!**"_ The familiar voice of her best friend greeted her through the speakers." _**So glad that you answered my call!"** _She added.

The Uchiha lady then gave a slight puzzle look." Yeah, is something the matter?" She asked, wondering why her best friend sounded so excited and energetic.

**_"Oh, everything's fine sister!"_ **The voice of Chou-Chou replied back**_." I just wanted to know on how your doing nowadays."_** She added, she would go on to explained that she the reason on why she sounded so excited because the Wifi on the town that she was currently residing at, had been finally repaired and now is working.

Sarada gave sigh, because she thought that her friend wanted to tell her something important and it turns out that she just wanted to check on her. But she gave a little smile of relief because it had been quite sometime since she had last spoken and hung out with her.

"Oh I see." Sarada said, before continuing on." Things had been the usual lately." She added, with a slight bored tone of voice. She would then explained that being a young owner of a small shop was quite a challenging thing and she had to learn all these new stuff regarding to that kind of position.

The voice of Chou chou sighed and gave a little chuckle_**." See, I told ya sis!**_" She said." _**What you need is a small little vacation on some resort and that will really take you away from the stress, I'm telling ya."**_ She added.

"Don't worry about it sis, It's already in plans." She said, with a smile, before following up a question." How are you by the way?" She asked.

_**"Doing great actually!"** _She replied immediately**_." I'm recently accompanying my Dad to wherever he goes to right now."_ **She added_**." He seemed to be alright now since Mom's passing during the war, I'm personally** **glad that He's having fun nowadays."**_ She explained, her tone of voice slowly changing to a more sad thing. She would then explained that they'd recently visited her mother's hometown, which was now a place forgotten in history.

Sarada could only nod back, she too understood on what her best friend was going through right now and both losing a loved one was toughing thing to handle. about to no avail, there's always a reason to stay positive in these current times.

"Hey Listen, If you finally return home, let's hang out." Sarada simply said, it was always the same thing whenever a friend, that she hadn't seen in a long time, had a homecoming.

_**"Sure! Thank Sis!"** _The voice Chou-Chou replied back, thanking the raven haired lady." _**See ya and Until next time!"**_ She added, before finally ending the call.

Silence then took over once again, by the time lunch was already on the table. A thought came into her mind once again. The thought regarding her blonde teammate specifically.

* * *

**Location: Local Diner**

"Yum, this is really great Dattebasa!"

In the midst of calm atmosphere inside a certain Diner restaurant, Boruto kept his spirit alive as he enjoyed his meal, which consist of a large angus beef Quarter Pounder and some good set of French Fries on his plate. The young man was really hungry and there was no stopping him devouring his food.

Himawari, who was eating her salad, just observed her big brother and gave a little laugh about it. She always knew that her big brother had a very big appetite since they were kids and it was a good thing for a guy like him, who works in the Police Force with all those activities and cases that their handling. Beside her was also Kurama, who was secretly eating his meal the same manner as the blonde from the opposite side.

The young lady just couldn't help but shook her head. Whenever she's with these two, things would always be interesting considerng that some customers were looking at them with surprised and funny reactions. Although, she herself was glad to see that the two are enjoying their lives right now.

"You should really eat your vegetables Hima-chan, I think Mom's ghost is here right now."

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her big brother in the form of a joke, a joke which attempted to tease and scare her but failed. She rolled her eyes and played along with it.

"You know Nii-chan, you should really start eating more vegetables than Junk food, You know if Mom were here she would really ground you for eating too much." Himawari replied back, with a little chuckle.

Boruto gave a playful smirked." Really? She can't even stop Dad from eating his Ramen, be it instant or not." He replied with his tongue slightly sticking out.

Himawari gave a sigh. There was a sibling teasing battle going and she just played along with it as a part of their daily rituals as a brother and sister. Through her observations, her big brother was enjoying his day and she was happy to see it, although, she wondered why he was alright on talking about their Mom and Dad for a bit. He rarely talks about them nowadays, and this was a rare moment.

Kurama on the other hand, was just minding his own business, He was still busy licking off some portion of the maple syrup which stuck on his paws. There were also times that he would occasionally listen the conversation, but there was really nothing interesting in their topics which were currently full of fluff at the moment.

Although, when the next topic came about, his interest slowly raised anew.

"You know I was listening to the radio station yesterday, and they introduced this new segment!" Himawari said, informing the rest.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." Cool! What's this segment about?" He asked as curiousity was creeping him up. The radio station and segment sounded so familiar.

"I think it's your favorite station, NU 107? I guess?" Himawari was unsure at first but when her big brother gave a nod, she gave a thumbs up.

"Yup! That's the one!" She added.

This time, Kurama's interest had a peak and he spoke for the first time.**" So what's the segment about Himawari?"** He asked.

Both siblings then turned towards the crimson fox, who was still busy licking his paws, with surprised faces. They never expected that He would join the conversation since the fox often tends to stay quiet all the time.

Kurama frowned and gave them a puzzled look**." I guess it's okay for a talking nine tailed fox to join the conversation."** He said." So tell me what's the segment all about? I really wanna know." He added.

There was a brief moment of quietness before the siblings gave their little laughs about it and then continued on." Well, the segment is about Mysteries and Urban Legends." Himawari was to first to speak regarding the segment.

**"Interesting."** Kurama commented, He was really on to this, giving the lady a look to continue on.

Himawari took a few moments to take a breather before, moving on with her story." Well, It's about this Mysterious Phenomenon that happens rarely in a lifetime." She said." This Phenomenon has the so called power to bring the dead back to life." She added, giving the fox a surprised face while the her big brother had no reaction at all.

**"Really?**" Kurama said, wondering if has connections to the Edo Tensei ability.

Himawari sligtly shook her head." Well, not in kind of Zombie-like way." She said, before continuing." But in a way like, the person has been brought back to full flesh and blood, the the same age that the person died in." She explained.

Kurama simply nodded in understanding." **Fascinating**." The fox commented as this was the first time that he had heard of this kind of case**." But are there any evidence, cases or proof that this kind of thing existed?"** He said and asked.

Himawari then scratched her chin as she began to think more." Well, not that I known one, but if lets say that this Phenomenon is true, what would you do?" She then asked the fox for possible scenarios.

Kurama gave a sigh." **Well, that's easy**." He said, giving a small smirk**." I would just stay at home and watch TV all day."** He jokingly said, causing the girl to chuckle.

**"But kidding aside, I think there would be chaos around**." Kurama replied, He would then go on to explained that with dead being suddenly and unexpectedly brought back to life, there would be conflict between the new modern era and the old Shinobi Era as a result.

**"People with bad intentions like Danzo, or guys from the Kara organizations would bring catastrophic results."** He explained.

"Now that's scary." Himawari commented, she could feel her raising all over. Now to think that an event like this would also benefit the bad side, even though she dreamed of her mom and dad returning to life in an impossible way.

As for Boruto he just kept quiet about the subject, although he gave some his cents." Well, if that happens, It would just bring more stress to Police force and to the rest of the Towns." He commented, citing that it would give one heck of a Paperwork and cases to handle.

Kurama nodded in agreement."** Yeah, that's one thing for sure.**" He said, leaving a puzzled Uzumaki girl in between.

Himawari gave a sigh. It seems that she was the only person here who was leaning to the positive side of things while the fox and her big brother were a bit paranoid about it, even though they both have a point.

_"Oh come you two._" She muttered and rolled her eyes.

As for Kurama and Boruto, they were just taking things cautiously, they don't want things to get out of hand and in a scenario like this would be really impossible, at least for them.

**(Ring)**

At the same time, Boruto suddenly felt a vibration coming from his pocket. The young man immediately drew out the object vibrating, which was his phone and when he looked at the screen, a message notification had popped out from the screen and it came from the familiar Denki.

**_"Hey man, See ya at the lab!_**" The text message said.

Boruto gave a sigh as his brown haired friend, seemed to be too excited for them to come by at his research lab. Exactly, what was that something that he wanted to show him?

"Yeah sure bro! Just finishing Lunch here" The blonde replied back.

He then darted his eyes towards his little sister and Kurama, who were now having their own cute moment as the dark blue haired girl began to cuddle the small nine tailed fox.

He gave a small smile before directing his eyes towards the nearby glass window. Thoughts began to entertain his mind once again. His mind led him to believe that the Investigatory Division had message him and telling him that he was assigned to a new case, but it actually wasn't, although, he had a feeling that there's gonna be one assign to him very soon.

For the meantime, He had to make sure that nothing will distract his mind from enjoying this day.

* * *

**Location: Countryside Road**

The Sun had reached its peak as noon had arrived.

Nawaki wiped out the sweat coming out from his forehead as he took another muddy step on the last rice field that he was in now. From where he currently stood, he was now several distances away from reaching his main destination which was a road or pathway.

The boy had been walking for hours now and he hadn't eaten since he woke up in this mysterious morning. All that he was thinking right now was all about reaching Konoha. He was doing his best to hurry up, but he somehow his body wouldn't cooperate and exhaustion was taking its toll on him.

_"Almost there!"_ Nawaki thought to himself, the boy Shinobi was nearing his reaching point towards a pathway that he hadn't seen before.

Both of his eyebrows raised as the boy finally reached his destination, he found himself standing on a very hard concrete pathway that he hadn't seen before. The Pathway itself had a dark blue grayish color and with smaller vertical white lines drawn on the middle of the pathway which stretched beyond. A row of Electrical Post also stood in opposite sides of the road.

Nawaki was confused as he realized the place that he was in now was very different. The strange concrete pathway and a glimpse of a something moving and heading towards him with quite the speed.

"What the heck!?" The boy exclaimed as panic slowly took over him once again. He just realized that he was still in a middle of a war and that weird object heading straight towards could be some kind of enemy from the hostile villages.

He then drew out his only Kunai and prepared in a defensive stance as he waited for whatever object is heading straight towards him.

Not knowing that he was standing in the middle of the road.

By the time the large object had neared his area, it suddenly slowed down and stopped a a couple of distances in front of him. He described this large object as a some kind of metallic moving monster with a large head and eyes that were made of glass, it was coloured white and also had at open part a the back in which a set of hardwood for building houses were inside of it.

Basically it was a "Pickup Truck" to which the boy had no idea on what it was exactly.

Nawaki took time to calm himself down, he was a bit frustrated because he can't even used his chakra at the moment, let alone rely on his physical strength and Taijutsu. Although, his body was getting weaker any second.

As for the Pickup truck in front of him, one of its doors suddenly opened and a man in his 30's, stepped out from the vehicle. He had a spiky brown hair and donned a light blue polo shirt and blue jeans. He also had a surprised and worried face at the same time as he found himself looking at boy, who seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Are you alright kid?" The man asked.

The boy hissed." Stay back! or else!" He threatened as he pointed his Kunai at the man.

The man, named Inari was startled when the boy yelled at him. He also wondered why the boy was carrying a Kunai, a kind of weapon which belonged to the every Town's Police force. Could this kid be a runaway? or somehow lost?

From also his observations, the exhausted boy seemed to belong to a strange place. He wore this old Shinobi-like clothes and a familiar village headband, which was considered a forgotten relic from the past.

He really needed to help this boy out, no matter what.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." Inari replied back as he took a step closer.

"Don't get close! You're one of the enemy!" The boy exclaimed again, fueling the confusion even more.

The brown haired man was confused." Enemy?" He muttered. He wondered on whom the boy was referring to. There were actually no enemies around and the last war had took place years ago.

As for Nawaki, He was ready to defend himself any time, his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts that he doesn't know what is happening around him. Soon, his body suddenly felt weaker and his consciousness was forcibly fading away.

In less than a few seconds, He dropped his Kunai on the ground as he went with it and collapse on the ground.

Inari was taken by surprised as he immediately rushed to the boy's aide." Hey are you alright!? Hey, Stay with me! " He said as tried to wake the boy up. Although, eventually he proceeded to carry the boy and headed towards the Pickup truck. He needed to take him to the nearest town as possible.

As for Nawaki, his consciousness was slowly drifting as he also could feel coldness surrounding him as he was placed inside the vehicle and His last words before going unconscious were:

"Tsunade-neechan_"_

* * *

**(DISCOVERY)**

**Location: Downtown District**

"So this is Denki's place or maybe office?"

Himawari was the first one to speak as the young lady found herself staring and looking at a five storey building standing in front of her. The building was wide and tall enough to be an office building and she was wondering if the her big brother's friend actually lives here because the building suspiciously looked like an apartment.

"Yup, this is his place and office." Boruto simply nodded as the young man proceeded to continue on towards the entrance door and pressed a certain button which was just beside the door, while pressing on the button, he also began to speak through the little speaker attached to it.

"Hey Denki, It's me Boruto, we're here." He simply said before letting his index finger off the small device and waited for a response.

A minute had passed and there was still no response, letting the silence take over for awhile and fueling a certain crimson fox's impatience.

"**Looks like he'd fallen asleep or maybe forgot about the meeting."** Kurama spoke this time, giving his own comment on the subject, as he rested on top of the Uzumaki lady's head.

Boruto gave a sigh and smiled." Nah, the elevator in the building is still under repairs, so I'm guessing he's gonna take the stairs." The young man simply explained, he's prediction would turned out to be true as the door suddenly opened by the time he finished his sentence.

Denki came out from the door and finally revealed himself to the trio." Hey guys! Thank you for coming!" The man greeted them with a welcoming smile." I apologized for the late response, the lift's kinda under maintenance so I took the stairs." He explained while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Kurama!" He added, greeting the small crimson fox, whom was currently on top of the young lady's head.

The trio was a bit startled by the brown haired man's greetings, although they would eventually greet the man back. Himawari gave an amused reaction, while Kurama just kept calm and gave his**_ "Yeah Sure_**" expression in response.

Boruto gave a small smile." Yeah, It's alright Denki." He said. before getting straight to the point in a polite manner." So you told me you're gonna show me something out of this world?" He gave a little chuckle.

"Definitely!" Denki replied, as he fully opened the door to welcome the trio in." Please come in!" He politely said.

* * *

**(CALCULATIONS)**

_**Location: Second Floor Of the Building**_

It was quite a new scene for Himawari and Kurama as this was the first time that they had seen a big room with many computers and paperworks inside. The room itself had three long sets of tables in the middle, Some of the computers were on the right table, the paperworks on the left side, and one lone desktop computer at the middle of it.

Besides the coldness of the place because of the air-conditioner, the place was quite clean and organized. The two mostly thought that the research room would be a complete mess because that's how a smart person lives in. Although, they never expected the young brown haired man's place to be like this.

"You really got nice place here, Denki-kun!" Himawari commented as she began to explore the room, checking out the stuff that would mostly interest her.

Denki gave a smile and nod." Thanks! Is the least I can do to make this place accomedating to any visitors" He replied." It's the only room that I got for both of my research sessions." He explained.

Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as he then turned to the young man." But I thought, you have your own Forensic and Investigatory labs?" He asked.

Oh you mean those two rooms at the 3rd floor?" Denki said, before continuing on. Yes, I used to have both of them but since I need the funds for a specific research, I placed the two rooms on rental." The young man explained, before continuing on telling that this specific research, that he's on currently, was really important to him recently.

"So you mean, that research of yours is the one that you wanted to show me?" Boruto tried to clarify.

Denki gave a nod and a thumbs up." Exactly!" He said before beckoning the rest to follow him towards the lone desktop located at the middle.

Once the young man was there, he immediately switched it on as the CPU was activated, and so as the rest of the parts. The huge monitor then came to life as it showed an image of the entire map of the former Elemental Nations and the rest of the world. The screen also showed a black text box which contained a series of numbers in it.

Denki then typed a few codes on the text box before pressing enter. The computer began to calculate the codes for a few seconds before finally ending at a certain result. The Map also began to change as small portions of the color light green appeared on a certain spot on the map.

"Here you go!" Denki said as he finally presented the result to the trio, especially his blonde friend.

There was quietness amongst the trio as they observed the image flashing on the screen. Kurama became puzzled and curious as to see what this all mean't, He was more interested now and intently studied the imagery result. Himawari was curious but confused, she didn't get what these green dots mean't but to her she wanted to learn more. As for Boruto, It was an interesting research but he had to know more about this.

Denki then cleared his throat as he began to explain." Oops, I forgot to explain, As you can see here this is a system that I created and develop to detect unusual energies or anomalies happening around the world." He explained.

"Wow!" An amazed Himawari reacted, she was seeing something fascinating, while her big brother continued to observed.

Kurama nodded in understanding**." I see, so this unusual energies you speak off, What are they and where do they came from?"** He asked.

"Well, I'm only in the first stages of this research." He said and continued." But according to what I've learned so far, these portions of unusual light green energy were detected last night." He explained." And as for their origins, I'm afraid to say that I haven't got to that part yet." He added.

Boruto nodded in understanding." I see, but do you have any ideas on what are these green energy is or its functions?" He asked.

Denki gave a smile as he then used to keyboard and typed a few codes, thus the screen had changed once again. Showing the map once again but at a certain spot, which was revealed to be a forest along the countryside.

With a separate screen showing, the area's status before and after. The young man directed his eyes towards that spot and began to explain." This area over here was once forest but due to some deforestations, the whole area had been completely shaved off from its trees." He explained once again before turning to the other image." However, last night, the system detected an unusual energy surge in this very area and this morning when I checked the results, it seemed that area is green again." He added.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." Wait a sec, so you mean that all those dead trees grew back in just one night?" He asked." All because of that weird energy thing?" He added.

Denki simply nodded." Well, that's exactly my point" He replied, with a little chuckle.

It was a recent discovery that young man wanted to study more, It was fascinated even more because this was the first time that a Phenomenon like this could very well happen. A current wasteland restored back into its original form by an unknown force, is something that you don't see everyday.

The trio was even surprised to hear that this kind of event could happen. Ironically, they were just discussing a similar topic akin to this.

"One more question." Boruto said." If that could happen to trees, could it also happen to people as well? I mean people who had passed on." He asked.

Denki scratched his chin as the young man wondered the possibility as well." I'm currently not sure about it, but hey anything is possible right?" He said, leaving a quiet Boruto.

Himawari then looked back towards her big brother with eyes of hopefulness. She always believed in the possibilities and she was giving this look, meaning that they may have the chance to see them again.

Boruto gave a sigh, He was not sure about this, so far he still would not believed this theory or any possibilities. Although, it was an interesting theory to say the least.

Right now, he was just going to take all of this with a grain of salt.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

**Location: Local Public Park**

The mid to late afternoon wasn't only just the usual snacks in the living room.

Boruto sat down on a certain bench at the local public park along with Denki. They were currently eating a cup of vanilla ice cream, which was their snack as of now. As for Himawari and Kurama, they weren't with them now because they were taking a stroll along the park.

The weather wasn't that very humid, it was just alright as the cold breeze of the wind also had a fair share along. It was a quiet afternoon to be exact, an atmosphere full of peace since there were only a few people present in the park at this current hour. It was also a good time for a conversation to be established.

"Eating ice cream in a weather much like this is really one of those perfect times!" Denki commented, He was really enjoying his time here, considering that he's been inside his lab for about a few weeks now.

"I hope the day would always stay like this." He added.

Boruto simply nodded and kept quiet for awhile." You're right." He replied before going back to his own thoughts.

This was the peace that he wanted all along, years after the last war, It was kind of a tough process of moving on from there. All those seven years transformed him to the person that he is now. A kind of person, who can handle all his responsibilities, it was good to say that he was able to achieved on what he had strive for him and his little sister.

There were times that the memories from the tragic past would come back to haunt him in his dreams. The memory of him seeing the people that he knew and loved, being tragically killed in the war was one of those memories. Another memory that would be a recurring nightmare was his last battle with Kawaki.

Kawaki was a person that he considered as a brother. He was a person, who had came from terrible beginnings, and when he eventually met the Seventh, his life slowly changed from that then on. He was supposed to be a person who was on the right path to become a true hero just like him. Although, in a series of unfortunate events, the person that was once his brother, gave into the darkness.

Boruto could still remember the battle when he faced him for the last time, he was still a sixteen year old boy, desperate to save the remaining things that were still alive in his home. Like Kawaki, He also was a vessel for another powerful being, although it was his brother who gave in to the man, known as Jigen and transformed him to an even more sinister being.

_"It's hopeless, You'll never bring them back."_

_"I don't care! As long as you're still here, Everyone will die!"_

_"Then you'll be good as dead as the Seventh Boruto."_

_"You'll die gruesome death just like all of you Shinobi!"_

_"So be it!"_

Those were the certain words that the young man could recall during that fateful battle at the Hokage mountain. He saw how everything went down to the crucial minute and it almost killed him right on the spot. He also saw how the Shinobi system had caused so much war and destruction, the concept of Chakra being used to kill innocent people by bigger forces. He vowed that it would never happen once more.

**"Hey Bolt."** A familiar voice then interrupted his thoughts as he turned around to see his friend, looking at him

"Hey, what's up." The blonde young adult replied.

Denki gave a slight worried face." Is everything alright man?" He asked, the quiet blonde.

For a few moments, Boruto kept silent as he was having a tough decision whether to share his current problem with the brown haired young man, although eventually, he would decide to share it to him.

He gave a sigh." Well, I don't know how to explained this to you, but there are still times where I would remember the memories of the past." He finally spoke, while looking up towards the lone tree covering them from the sun.

"Oh you mean, the last war from seven years ago?" Denki asked to clarify.

Boruto simply nodded." Well, that's mostly of it." He replied back, while finally finishing his cup of ice cream, and throwing it towards a nearby trash can, before resting his back on the bench.

"So what's the deal about it?" The brown haired young man asked. He was curious.

There was silence for a brief moment. Boruto took the time to take a deep breath as he was going to share his side of the story." Well, when you showed me the results of your research, it made me think that there's a possibility for the ones who had passed on, to come back once more. The blonde explained, before continuing on." It also gave me the thought of that things might escalate quickly." He said.

Denki was surprised and raised both of his eyebrows." What do you mean?" He asked, was his friend referring to the energy that brought back a small portion of the forest?

"Well, you know what I mean." The blonde said, before continuing on." I'm just really worried that if that happens, the dead returning to life, It might really turn our worlds upside down in a drastic way." He explained, stressing the fact that it would bring more problems for everyone.

Denki simply nodded in understanding." Hey don't worry about it." He said, assuring the blonde." There's no evidence of this mysterious energy bringing back someone to life." He added, stating that it was just a mere event and nothing else more.

"I know that Denki, but what if it really happens?" Boruto replied.

Denki kept quiet, he didn't knew what to say when he heard the blonde's statement." I guess things would be in big trouble." He said, with an unsure tone of voice.

The wind began to grew stronger this time, Denki was place in an impossible situation or just a scenario in his head. He was unsure of what to do when the dead return to life. How would he handle it? Seeing his friends such as Sumire and Iwabe once more.

"And maybe I guess, I'll just go on with my way and "Accept" them back." Denki added.

Boruto cringed for a bit when he heard that certain word. He wasn't sure if he'll accept them back to his life once more. He believed that by seeing them in front of him would just reignite the awful memories and the sufferings deep within him. The people that he knew, his parents, friends and rivals, He had a memory to each one of them that he didn't end well.

"Well, at least for me, the Past is past." The blonde spoke." Those were the things that I would place inside a box and then never to bother them once again." He explained. "I just hope things will remain the same from now on." He added.

"I'm fine, where I am now."

Boruto ended his speech with a small smile as he then darted his eyes towards his little sister, who was still enjoying her time with the crimson fox.

Denki simply nodded in understanding." I get what you mean Bolt." He said, before placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder." We can do this alright?" He added, giving the blonde a hopeful smile.

Boruto slightly nodded and sighed." Yeah, thanks man." He said, before adding another question." So how's the lovelife by the way? He asked, giving a smile.

"Well, life being single is alright." Denki gave a chuckle, before giving the blonde teasing look." I supposed your relationship with Sarada is going strong eyy?" He said.

Boruto gave a slight chuckle." Yeah, Just visited her yesterday." He said." She is still the same old Sarada." He gave his comment.

"You're lucky man." Denki said, as he finally finished his ice cream." In this new world that were living in, It's a bit tough to find someone that really cares for you." He explained." I mean since my dad is already retired, I'm on my own now." He added, before throwing the empty cup towards the nearby trash can.

"You're blessed that you have a little sister that's always there for you." He added, finally finishing his sentence.

Boruto gave a nod and a smile." I know." He replied back. He was pretty much determined to protect her and the rest of his remaining loved ones. It was a sigh of relief for him as of now.

* * *

**(LAST HOUR)**

**Location: Countryside**

As the late afternoon had arrived, Boruto found himself once again driving along countryside in the midst of a sunset. It was a quiet journey towards home as along the way, a tired Himawari had fallen asleep at the backseat while a drowsy Kurama rested beside her.

The young man gave a smile, before focusing on the road once more, the rays of the sunset shining upon the window to which he paid no heed.

The whole day was quite a journey for him, with all these small revelations that he recently learned, it gives him the opportunity to enter a new stage in this chapter and of course he needed to keep on eye on the things surrounding him.

He thought of the idea moving back to the main town for the simple reason of that it can get them closer to friends and other loved ones. Although, in this current status it was impossible for now. They have a lot of things back at the house much like the heavy furniture and appliances.

As he continued on his journey, there was a small pickup truck that passed by and for a second, it caught his attention. It seemed that the driver of the particular truck was in a hurry for whatever reason.

Going back to the road, His thoughts then took over as he began to wonder on what will next day be in store for him. He had a feeling that things would be different starting tomorrow and by the time he darted his eyes towards the sunset sky, he was filled with peace. A smile formed around his lips as he continued on driving towards home while not noticing a small light green essence appearing at almost night sky reminding that:

It was only just the beginning.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**

**Next Chapter Summary Preview:**

**There was something different yet familiar about this brown haired boy and by the time the blonde had laid his eyes on him. He saw his father in him. It was somehow a strange first impression coming from himself as he greeted the boy with a smile.**

**"So you must be Nawaki." He said, as he extended his hand as a sign of his greeting." I am Boruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you." He added, finally introducing himself to the quiet boy.**

**Nawaki's eyes widened in surprised when heard the famous surname being mentioned to his ears. He observed the young man and wondered if he was really a member of the famous Uzumaki clan because: **

**He really looked like an Uzumaki**.


	5. Arc 1: Returned Part 1

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 4: In this chapter, Boruto finally gets assigned to a case, While life continues on for Himawari and Sarada.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, Andorian, and Ghelourd" for sharing their**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Returned Part 1**

**Location: Downtown**

It was like any other monday morning for the citizens of Modern Kibo. A rush hour morning to be exact, especially the roads which lead to the town's business district. Traffic was usually the main caused of several delays, but it was not a problem since the Uzumaki siblings found themselves away from the main road, which was this six lane avenue, as they took themselves through various shortcuts around the town. Shortcuts that were confusing which almost led them going around in circles.

The car would eventually found itself on a certain street en route to the last part of the major road.

Boruto yawned as he currently waited for the Red light to end. He was tapping his fingers along the steering wheel while also enjoying the cold breeze of the small air-conditioner of the car. He had also turned on the radio for some relaxing morning music on a low volume so that he could also let any conversation to be established anytime.

He tilted his head a bit to his right, to take a glanced at his little sister who was resting on her seat and listening to radio's music. Along with her was a curious Kurama, who was on her lap and also observing through the window on what was going on outside. The fox himself was obviously interested and had been watching since they arrived at the main town.

**"I never knew that Monday traffic would be this chaotic**." He commented as this was his first time being part of the rush hour.

Boruto gave a small smile." Yeah, It's always the usual." He replied back before adjusting the clutch as the Green light began to flash in front of him and he automatically stepped on the pedal thus the car accelerated from its former position back towards the main avenue.

The journey towards to the flower shop, where the Uzumaki girl works at, actually only took less than twenty minutes from their home, but with traffic on the helm, an additional forty minutes had been added making the travel duration into a full one hour. However, that matter was already expected and that's the reason why they left an earlier time only to end up in the same situation as like many other people.

The car was only few distances away from the said flower shop, and along the way they had a brief encounter with a familiar large transportation.

**"I guess we should take the Tram next time**." Kurama added, telling the fact that riding the train to avoid the traffic would be a good idea since it can reduced their travel time.

Boruto slightly chuckled." I'm telling you that you're gonna regret it once you got inside the Tram." He said, giving the fox a slight warning.

**"What do you mean by that?"** Kurama asked. He was confused and since that he had taken the Tram before specifically during the weekends, there weren't any problems or flaws inside it.

It was also at the same time that they passed a certain Tram station and this time Kurama's reaction had become priceless since he wasn't expecting to see the Tram loaded by a lot's of passengers that made the Tram itself almost looked like a sardine can because on how cramp it is inside.

Boruto and Himawari would then laughed it out all together following the priceless reaction from Kurama, and the fox himself couldn't do anything but blushed in embarrassment before being cuddled by the Uzumaki lady.

As they finally reached their first destination, which was the flower shop itself, the car stopped and temporary parked itself in front of the said shop.

"Looks like we're here guys!" Boruto said and announced to the two.

Himawari smiled as she then grabbed her back pack and other necessary things that belonged to her while Kurama opened the car door and let her get outside first. Once they were outside, they turned their attention towards the blonde.

"Thank you Nii-chan!" The dark blue haired lady said with a smile.

Boruto simply nodded at her through the right open window, before turning his attention towards the crimson fox." Are you sure you won't be coming along with me to the office Kurama?" He asked for the last time since the fox's announcement from before that he would be accompanying the younger Uzumaki today.

Kurama gave a simply nod. He was sure about his decision and had stuck with it." **Yeah."** He said. Since there was no approval yet from the blonde's division about having a companion on cases, He might as well be at the Uzumaki lady's side for awhile.

Boruto sighed when learning about this but understood the fact that it would probably take a lot of work and a long process of approval papers to handle so he had no choice but agree with the fox.

"Oh I see, I'll see to it first."

"You two take care alright?"

Those were his last words before to the two before continuing on towards his place of work. There was a little bit of excitement growing inside of him right now and he doesn't even know why. Will there be a case waiting for him once he get to the office? Sure it was still early to assume but anything can happen and anything is possible right at the moment.

* * *

**(TRAM)**

**Location: Downtown District**

The sounds of a railway vehicle known as the Tram can be heard all over the busy districts of the town as it headed towards a certain station located near the town's local public hospital. This was considered to be a major transportation for the majority of the townspeople, specially to those who have to go to work early in the morning.

Sarada stood on the middle area inside the tram as she enjoyed the silence that was around her right now. So far, there were only less than twenty passengers inside and there was one more station to go before the Tram sets out at the specific station that she was going to.

The Uchiha Lady gave a yawned as she could still feel the drowsiness around her. She woke up earlier than expected contrast to her usual time of six o'clock and usually there would already be breakfast ready on the table prepared by her Papa. But this time, it was just a hot cup of coffee prepared by herself.

It was all this because of a single phone call that suddenly woke her up. An urgent phone call from the hospital, needing her services as soon as possible since she was one who was often available for the rest of the days.

Sarada gave a sigh, this was probably regarding new patients that had just arrived and pretty much there's already a long line formed by the time she arrives there.

It was at this time that more thoughts began to entertain her mind.

It was often the usual thoughts of what would be the next thing that will happen as the day continued on. Sarada was a person who often anticipates and expects something even though how the small the event is. As a young doctor, she was true and dedicated to her job. It was an alternative dream, far away from the original dream of becoming a Hokage and so far, she was enjoying it.

The raven haired lady thought about the current life that she had right now. Normal and Peaceful were the two words to described this kind of life. It was hard to believed that years ago, she was going on missions with her team and fighting alongside the allied forces against the enemy forces. Nowadays, she was just a simple young doctor treating patients at the local hospital.

Life could really change drastically in just a span of seven years. Despite, the current situation right now, there was one thing she couldn't get back and that was her loved ones, especially her Mama, who had been with her through all the hardships and challenges until her passing during the last war.

She would be really proud if she were still here today.

**"_Attention, We are now arriving at next station."_**

It was at this time that the Tram had stopped as it finally arrived on a certain station. The doors of the Tram slided opened revealing a certain sign hanging just right out side. The name "General Hospital" was displayed on the sign and that was time that the raven haired lady finally made her move and boarded out of the Tram.

It turns out that the station itself was just several walking distances away from Hospital hence why its name was displayed on the sign and the reason why the Uchiha would often take the Tram every morning to go to her workplace.

It was also the best way to get to her destination besides taking a bus and getting stuck in the middle of a rush hour traffic jam.

Sarada walked along the covered pathway leading to the hospital as she also ate small sachet of cookies to keep her stomach in good terms with her.

While she was on her way, she instinctively drew out her phone from her pocket with a purpose checking any recent messages and so far there were none of any importance except for a message coming from her clinic.

_**"Ms. Sarada, there are currently about more than 20 patients awaiting line."**_

When she had heard this message, the young lady widened her eyes in a little bit of panic as she immediately walked faster than before. She wasn't going to let the influx of patients increased into big portions this time.

Donning a maroon v-neck shirt and dark gray pants, while also carrying a paper bag which contained her white doctor's coat, she fastened herself into readiness as she continued on.

Looks like it was going to be a busy day for her.

* * *

**Location: Investigative Division Office**

It was usually expected that the busy and noisy atmosphere of the division office that would often greet an employee every working morning. However, for the blonde, it was a different case for him since only the silence would always greet him every time he enters the said place.

The twenty six year old Uzumaki yawned as he walked along the small pathway leading to his desk. Donning his work attire which consists of the usual white polo with a red necktie and dark belted pants, he moved his eyes around the office to see if there is anyone present besides him. So far, he was the only one in attendance inside, long before his co workers like Mitsuki arrives to entertain him once more.

Not too long, The blonde had finally reached his desk, which was near the chief's office. He immediately placed his bag on the table and sat down at his seat. Once he sat down, he fully gave in to the chair and relaxed himself, while he also enjoyed the cold breeze of the air-conditioner, which was in its full power.

For about a good amount of time, He sat there, staring above and towards the ceiling. Silence was all around him and thoughts began to cloud his mind once more.

The never ending thoughts were often there with him everyday. He wasn't worried of anything, it's just that these thoughts would naturally just come to him any random time. Although, it would appear on his mind often whenever he was all by himself much like right now.

Boruto gave a sigh as he thought of the activities that he would be doing today. Besides the usual paperwork that is. He then brought his cerulean eyes to his front and began to observed his surroundings, particularly the other desks.

It was still early in the morning so nothing much was happening right now. Although, by the time the working hour finally starts, the whole office would be a full blown market, with all the clients in line voicing out their testimonies and concerns. Sometimes, these clients would also call the office thus making the division members' jobs a bit challenging since they go from talking to a client in person and then handling a client through the phone.

He had to admit that his job wasn't that easy but he always tried to look for the positive side of things. It was always a part of himself to assist and help to those in need to which it gave him a sense of purpose and to do his part for the good of the society.

Long gone the days, where he was assigned to a mission by the Hokage. Long gone the days, where he had to risk his life to defeat a powerful enemy and protect his home. These were all just memories from the old past. Nowadays, he was a young adult officer doing the best he can to serve his new home.

He had to admit that he hadn't used most of his abilities as a Shinobi for a long time. He still had his physical scars, especially the one in his right eye which he sustained from an incident years ago. Nowadays, It was just his mind and brain that would always be in the front seat and it was a bit tough since overthinking can lead to different kinds of sickness.

Going to another topic, the blonde also thought about his little sister and the raven haired beauty. The two girls that were mostly had a big impact in his life since the beginning.

He wondered on how they were doing at their jobs right now. He had both seen their jobs before personally and in his little sister's case, she seemed to be enjoying selling flowers at their Aunt Ino's shop. He had seen the huge number of customers, besides the friendly families, they were also guys that would occasionally talk to the girl to which summoned some of his overprotective big brother side.

However, his little sister assured him that they were just friendly customers that were looking to have a good conversation. At first, he was doubtful about that but eventually he had to let it go since it was no big deal. But if the time ever came where someone had took a huge step to make the advances towards his little sister, that person would be in big trouble.

Speaking of Sarada, his former teammate had apparently achieved an impossible goal. Basically, she was young doctor and a small time business owner of a medical supply shop. She just really surprises everyone on what she has achieved throughout the years, but inside of that, she was a strong and caring young woman

"_How does she managed this?_" Boruto thought to himself, his job was already considered to be a tough one but compare this to what the raven haired beauty has right now, it was really crazy.

Going to back to his own line of work, He wondered on when will he get a case for himself to handle. It's been months since his last case and all he was doing right now his paperwork and occasionally checking some videos on the internet tube through his own desktop computer.

The thoughts were really tiring him out. Boruto had decided to close his eyes slowly as he was on his way to a small nap. It was still early and it was good time to take the available free time for a rest. But unbeknownst to him, there was a human shadow that stood over right in front of him.

Boruto did sense the new presence thereafter and he gave a small cringed since he assumed that this was Mitsuki once again. The guy was just really jolly everyday and he liked to engaged people in friendly conversations.

"**Boruto**." A voice then was heard calling his name. It didn't belong to his silver haired friend, since it was an older female voice that spoke.

Moegi Kazamatsuri was her name, a former teammate and a close friend of his boss. The question now was, what was she doing here? She was supposed to be working amd training with the other division? Specifically the newer recruits.

"Morning Ma'am! I didn't expect you would be here!" Boruto straightened up and greeted the older woman but accidentally knocking off a pencil holder to the floor during the process.

He was startled but at the same time, he was happy to see her.

Donning a simple women's business attire. Moegi sighed but gave a warm smile towards the younger blonde." It's good to see you again Bolt!" She greeted back before darting her eyes towards the pencil holder that was finally placed back to its original spot on the desk.

"Hmmm, Another one bites the dust?" She commented while folding her arms on her chest." Looks like you're still on your medidating session Boruto." She commented with slight chuckle." Care to share the rest of your secrets to the Division?" She added a teasing statement.

The twenty six year old young man gave a chuckle." Well, not right now since everyone's gonna be busy later on." He replied, before continuing." But if you raised my salary, I might give everyone a Yoga lesson right now." He replied and gave a grin.

"That's not gonna happen, you know." Moegi replied back with a smirk, while folding her arms on her chest.

There was then a small laughter between the two, this was part of the usual office routines, they really had to get that good mood so that may able to focus on their work later on.

"So where's the boss by the way?" Boruto asked as he looked around his surroundings. He wondered where the brown haired man has gone to. It was monday and he was supposed to be already here, earlier than him actually.

Moegi simply nodded." Well, He'll be back after a few days, He''s currently on a two-day town conference meeting at the Sands." She replied back. She would then go on to explained that she'll be taking over as the acting head of the division for awhile.

Boruto raised both eyebrows." Oh you mean the Town of the Sands?" The blonde asked, referring to the modern settlement near the former jungle ruins of the Sand Village.

"I wonder how's Shikadai doing there?" He thought to himself. It's been quite some time that he hadn't seen his long time friend. After the last war and the next several years, the guy had decided to stay along with his Uncle Kankuro and cousin, Shinki back at the land of the Sands to assist them and the survivors on rebuilding their new home in the form of a new Modern town much like Kibo.

It had been tougher times for the guy since he lost his parents, who fought along with the allied forces during the last war. Although, the man had a strong heart and he was able to moved on from every challenge throughout these years.

Moving away from his thoughts, the blonde darted his attention to a certain mystery case that he had been wanting to know since he got that text message from silver haired friend." By the way Aunt Moegi, Mitsuki sent me a message, informing me about this case assigned to me?" He asked.

Moegi simply nodded." Yes, actually this is a recent one and you might be the one fit to handle it." She explained.

Boruto's eyes lit up with Curiousness and Optimism." So what's this case all about?" He asked.

Moegi then sighed, she was hoping that the younger man will accept this case because the case itself was not that kind of he was anticipating.

"Repatriation." She simply said.

Boruto gave a surprised expression." Oh I see." He muttered. It was the first time in months since he received this kind of case and it was indeed intriguing for him.

"The Subject is over at the Immigration Headquarters." She added.

There was a brief moment of silence that took charged. The blonde stared at the blank space as he thought about the possible scenarios of this case. He was just planning ahead so that he can expect the things that are deemed unexpected and speaking of the Subject, was this person:

A Refugee?

A Runaway?

A Person lost in the journey?

It was at this time that Moegi finally broke the silence as she simply let out a few words.

"It's a boy."

Boruto gave a surprised look once more as he nodded in understanding." Well, I guess it's alright." He said before shrugging." I mean it's just the escorting and helping find his home part right?" He added.

For a few seconds, Moegi observed the blonde. Truthfully, She really had no idea yet of the full details of this case except for that the boy was found wandering aimlessly in the middle of the countryside.

"Yeah" She replied back.

Boruto gave a sigh as he then nodded back. He was going to take and handle this new case.

"Alright then, Let me get some coffee first."

* * *

**Location: Flower Shop**

"Thank you for coming!"

It was usual lines that Himawari would always say whenever a customer exits the flower shop with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Business was booming as described by the young lady herself. In fact, she doesn't even know why nowadays the shop would often be packed with a lot of customers.

There must be a reason a why at least.

Himawari stood at the counter as she stared at the flowers surrounding her. She wondered these thoughts coming into her mind, the reasons on why the shop was so famous right now. She had these three ideas that she was willing to share, the first one was that nowadays, people had become more passionate about things, whether its towards people or nature.

Second idea involves particular herself having that friendly nature and that's why there were a lot of customers because they wanted to engaged conversations with her and Third, she was just really cute and nice that some guys wanted to asked her on a date. But of course, they will have to go through her big brother first.

**"I think it's just all of them put together, Hima."**

The familiar voice of Kurama interrupted her thoughts as the dark blue haired lady turned her attention to him.

"What do you mean Kuu-chan?" Himawari asked, she was a little bit confused on the fox's statement.

Kurama gave a sigh as he can't believed that he was gonna explained it to her once more.**" Well, I don't know how to put this, but it's true**." He said, before** continuing." It's true that many people like your character, especially the random guys as well."** He explained." **Even I noticed it every day."** He added.

Himawari was a bit speechless when she heard the fox's explanation. She did blushed for a bit when she learned that a lot of guys secretly liked her and even some were realy planning to asked her out on a date. She could really deny the whole cute thing anytime but she wasn't able too and since Kurama had already disected the obvious.

The Dark blue haired young lady gave a little laugh." Well, I guess so." Himawari shrugged and replied, before her mind then thought of another person.

For Kurama, the small nine tailed fox, smiled**_." I wonder what happen to those previous guys that asked you before?"_** He wondered, before continuing again.**" I guess your big brother had a part of driving them away from you."** He added as he chuckled.

Himawari sighed, she was just thinking about her big brother just now." Yeah, I kind of figured that out a long time ago." She added while her eyes slowly darted towards the flowers around the shop.

It was this time that her old memories flashed before her eyes as she remembered a time when a certain blonde haired teen used to work on a flower shop much like this. The blonde teen, was none other than "Inojin Yamanaka", the teenage boy who was one of her first friends and the guy that her big brother would often keep eye on. She had to admit that He was really sweet as a friend and as the son of her Aunt Ino.

She also fondly remembered the time when the blonde teen helped her on improving her drawing skills, and even saving her sketchpad from falling from a building. The guy was just naturally nice to people. He also had a great future ahead of him but It was unfortunate that he wasn't able to make it passed the war.

**"Hey Hima.**"

Her thoughts were then interrupted once again by the crimson fox. She turned her attention towards him once more with both of her eyebrows raised.

**"You got customers**." Kurama simply said as he pointed towards the door, where a number of customers had just entered. By this time the Uzumaki lady had straightened up and prepared herself once again to entertain them.

"Hello and Welcome!" She greeted as she placed a smile on her face.

At the same time, she thought about her big brother once more, wondering on how he was doing so right now. She also thought about the older blonde's job right now.

Was it stressful?

How was he somehow enjoying it?

* * *

**(THE CASE)**

**Location: Immigration Headquarters**

This has to be first time that Boruto heard of a case that was brewing with mystery. Even though it sounded simple about a lost person, which was specifically a boy, it was still complicated since there was no proper background to the story except for the fact that he was found wandering aimlessly in country side at the peak of the noon.

The young twenty three year old found himself walking along the corridors of the Town's Immigration Headquarters. He was also accompanied by one of the officials, who had expected him to arrive there.

"So this kid just appeared out of nowhere?"

This was first question that the blonde had asked towards the official. He wanted to know everything about this boy.

The official simply nodded as he then cleared his throat." Yes, specifically the kid was found wandering aimlessly on a rice field somewhere around the countryside." He explained. He would then add that they were unable to identify the boy yet from any files or sources that they could find.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." So who found the kid?" He asked.

"It was actually a man in his mid to late 30's." The official replied, before continuing the story." He's an owner of a small construction company and was on his way home from a business trip when he suddenly stumbled upon the boy, exhausted and wet from journey I guess." He explained.

Boruto simply nodded." I see, It's good thing that he was able to came cross the kid." He commented." I mean who knows what could've happened him." He added, giving a sigh of relief.

"I agree, because there was a little altercation that happened after that." The immigration official said.

Boruto raised both of his eyebrows in surprised." An Altercation? What happened?" He asked.

The Official took deep breath." Well, according to the witness, the kid seemed threatened and disoriented." He said, before continuing." He even attempted to attack the man with a Kunai." He added, adding the fact that the boy donned some type of old clothing with a headband that had the symbol of the long forgotten village of Konoha.

There was shocked and puzzlement on the blonde's face. By the looked and sound of it, it's almost like the kid was a Genin. A lowest position of the old Shinobi ranking system. However, the old system had been long gone for many years and it was impossible for any Kid to become a Genin since schools didn't have that kind of curicullum or system anymore.

As the Immigration Official continued the story, the blonde learned that the boy suddenly fainted and collapse due to the exhaustion, and he was brought to the nearest clinic along Kumori Highway to where he was treated and confined for the next twenty four hours. After that, the man, who found the kid, contacted the Immigration and reported the situation.

"So thus we took action." The Official finally finished his side of the story.

"So how's the kid now?" Boruto asked

"He's since recovered from his injuries and is currently at our custody." The Immigration Official replied, as they boarded the escalators towards the second floor, enroute to the building's canteen area.

"He hasn't said a word since." He added" Traumatized, I guess." He tried to conclude with several possible answers regarding the boy.

Boruto raised an eyebrow." From what?" He asked. "Human trafficking? Kidnapping?" He attempted to guess.

"We could only assumed those possible answers."

Boruto simply nodded and then followed up another question." So what do you know about him so far?" He asked.

"Well, according to what we have gathered, The boy seemed to be from the small squatter settlements around the former Village of Konoha." The Immigration official explained to which he had a point to the mystery.

There was indeed a small settlement near the old ruins and the kid could be someone who idolizes the old Shinobi from the past. It was possible since most of the artifacfs, such as old Kunais, rusty combat attires, were left and forgotten there after the last great war.

"His headband also had a small inscription written on it. "**Nawaki**" Which seemed to be the boy's name

Boruto simply nodded as he took time to absorbed the information. "So what about the man? What's his name by the way?" He asked.

"Well, the man's name is Inari and-" The Immigration Official was about to finish his sentence when he was suddenly cut by the blonde.

Boruto widened his surprised as he knew the name." Inari, you mean "Inari from the town of Kuni?" He asked straightforwardly. Was this person really him?

The Immigration Official was a bit startled when the blonde raised his voice." W-Well, Yes, but that's according to the information from his ID and Passport." He clarified, and then followed a question:

"Do you know him sir?"

This time, the young man calmed down and simply nodded." Yes, He's a family friend." He gave a small smile." So is he here too?" He then asked.

There was quietness for a little moment before the Immigration official finally spoke: Well, He was really here, but he already left town before you arrived." He said, He would then explained that the man had left since he had other important matters to care of at his home and by that time the Immigration had taken responsibility and custody of the kid.

Boruto's smile disappeared but nodded in understanding, even though he didn't get the chance to meet him, He was still glad to hear that his late father's long time friend was doing alright.

He was really a skilled and resilient carpenter, also one of the important people that stretched their hands to helped the building of the towns.

Now with that said, He's mind began to focus on the main subject here which the case and the boy himself.

* * *

**(CUSTODY)**

**Location: Lobby Waiting Area**

It was a very quiet time for a certain brown haired boy as he sat on one of the comfy sofas inside this strange but astonishing building. Nawaki hadn"t said a word since he woke up from the clinic, He wasn't traumatized or scared, but the boy just thought it was a good idea to keep quiet since he could still be in hostile territory and the people monitoring over him could still be enemies.

It had been a wild journey for him in just one day, from fighting in the battlefield to finding himself in some kind of strange place, he knew that he had to look for answers. He still wasn't convinced that the Shinobi war had ended yet and that he was trapped on some kind of powerful Genjutsu right now. Although, no matter how many times he tried to dispel it, nothing significant happens.

What was wrong with him?

There was also something different about the place that he is in right now. It seemed like a weird settlement with all this weird machines moving around the roads. Roads that were made of concrete or whatever word is used to described it.

He also noticed some differences to the people around him. They seemed to wear different styles of clothing and they don't even wear their respective village headbands. The most strangest things to him is that most of them were talking to themselves or to this small rectangular object everytime they placed it on their ears.

It was really strange as he also wondered if these people were aware that there was ongoing war, although they seemed to be not bothered about it as if they chose to not get involved.

This was really an alarming case. Should he warn everyone?

He also wondered about the man, who took him to the clinic, the last time he saw him was on the road and by the time he woke up, he was nowhere to be seen except for these few men in some kind of suits who took him to their place for some kind of weird interrogation.

Nawaki stared at the blank space as thoughts were still clouding his mind. All the boy wanted was to go back to his home, which was the village of Konoha. He was thinking about his big sister all day long and that she could be worrying herself to death until now.

The boy gave a small annoyed cringed, As much as he wanted to leave this place, he wasn't able to, since he can't even use his chakra and he doesn't know what these people are capable even though they look nice and friendly.

He gave a sigh as he continued to sat down on his seat. He rested his head and recapped on what had transpired recently. He overheard that there will be a guy from some kind of police force that would be coming to handle the situation to which he was doubtful at first but he was assured that he wasn't going to be a prisoner of war or somesort.

He also started to feel cold and wrapped himself around because of these machines that give out a very cold breeze. Just What kind of machinery was this around him? Do these things have Jutsu's inside them?

"Uhmm Excuse me, are you Nawaki?"

It was at this time that the spiky brown haired boy's thoughts were interrupted as a man's voice called his name. Instinctely, He turned around and blurted out one of his signature phrases that he would often say.

"Yeah! that's right and I'm gonna be Hokage!" He exclaimed to the newcomers, which were revealed to be two men, who were very much startled and also had caused some of the passers by to looked at them.

Boruto and the Immigration official were startled by the boy's statement. They had just arrived at the area only to be greeted by the unexpected loudness of boy.

Nawaki was fired up, he had just let out all of the pressure that was building inside of him by exclaiming right into the men's faces. Once he finally realized on what he had done, he widened his eyes in shocked and his cheeks started to blushed in embarrassment.

He had manners too, He was just reckless sometimes.

The brown haired boy then darted his eyes towards a certain blonde and wondered if he had ever seen him before.

As for Boruto, He also began to observed the kid in front of him, ignoring the loud response awhile ago. There was something different yet familiar about this brown haired boy and by the time the blonde had laid his eyes on him. He saw his late father in him. It was somehow a strange first impression coming from himself as he greeted the boy with a smile.

"So you must be Nawaki." He said, as he extended his hand as a sign of his greeting." I am Boruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you." He added, finally introducing himself to the quiet boy.

Nawaki's eyes widened in surprised when heard the famous surname being mentioned to his ears. He observed the young man and wondered if he was really a member of the famous Uzumaki clan because he had no red hair, which was one of the clan's signature looks.

He really looked like an Uzumaki by just looking into his eyes.

The stare off between the two continued for several moments before being finally interrupted by an unexpected growling noise from someone's stomach.

Nawaki suddenly felt weaker as his stomach began to react and demanded to be filled. He gave a slight cringed as he placed a hand on his belly." Damn, Not again!" He muttered to himself as he furrowed his eyes brows in annoyance.

As for the older man in front of him, The latter just sighed but gave smile. "You must be hungry." He commented as he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder.

Nawaki was surprised when the blonde patted him on the shoulder. He reminded him so much of his nee-chan's boyfriend by the name of "Dan."

As for Boruto, he wasn't paying attention to kid's antics as of now. He was more focus on the goal itself which was to give this something to eat.

"Hey, I know a place that has really good food."

* * *

**Location: Town Hospital**

Sarada was very much exhausted from hurrying up and by the time she had got to her office she was greeted by a long line of patients waiting for their she arrived and entered her office, she immediately closed the door and sat down on her desk as she took a huge breath to calm herself down.

There was this pressure that was always building up inside of her every working morning. She had really no idea on why this was happening to her but the most possible theory was simply that of high expectations. She was one of the best doctors in the hospital and to that more patients continue to flock to her office.

Sarada rested herself on her seat. She stared at the ceiling for a good amount of time and enjoyed the peacefulness inside the room. She was attempting her best to gather herself up and she did this every time she got here.

The only thing that really calmed her down and gave her the courage that she needed was that of the old memories. Memories regarding her Mama, who was once a respected medic nin and great doctor of her time.

A smile formed around her lips.

After several moments, she was able to finally gathered up the confidence and energy back to her. She then straightened up on her seat and took a deep breath before grabbing a certain clip board on the table to which had the information of the first patient of the day, standing up, and heading towards the door to call out her first patient.

She was now ready to take on the day once more.

* * *

**Location: Local Diner**

"I guess you haven't eaten in years huh?"

Lunch time at the local diner was much very different compared to the morning breakfast scenario. The place was flooded with a lots of customers and Boruto was lucky enough to get a seat in the midst of a busy atmosphere.

He sat there drinking drinking his ice lemon tea while observing the brown haired boy, who was really hungry as he instantly devoured his meal which consists of a double pounded cheese burger and a set of french fries.

As for Nawaki, He had no idea what kind of dish or food was he eating right now but it was really good. At first, He was suspicious about it because he often preferred the old classic dishes of his home village, but when he took the first bite of this strange bread with some kind of beef inside, he was shocked and amazed of its tastyness and juicyness.

"What was it called again?" He wondered to himself since He overheard the blonde mentioning something about "Burgers" when he was ordering the food.

A small smile formed around the blonde's lips. He was quite amused about this boy. He had that energetic and lively character which reminded him of himself during his early years in the academy and also as a Genin.

"Enjoying it so far?" He asked the boy.

Nawaki was busy with his meal and his own thoughts, when the older blonde called him. He then looked up towards the man and slightly nodded his head. There was still shyness inside him yet it was slowly fading away, after all the hours of being with this man, as if he had met him before.

Boruto simply nodded as he relaxed on his seat. He drew out his smartphone as he began to check some of the recent messages and emails that he wasn't able to read. At the same time, it also caught the attention of the brown haired boy, who noticed the small high tech device.

Curiosity had caught up to Nawaki, the boy had been seeing these weird small rectangular boxes that had some kind of colourful lights in it. At first, he thought that it was some kind of weapon or small living being but it turned out to be some kind of machinery that he hadn't seen before.

Boruto also noticed the boy curiously observing his phone as he then decided to break up the silence.

"You like games?" He asked, turning his attention towards the boy.

Nawaki was a bit surprised when the man caught him spying on the weird device, He then managed to gather up the confidence as he finally spoke for the first time.

"That thing has games in it?" He asked.

Boruto widened his eyes as he finally heard the boy spoke. It was the first time as he continued the conversation.

"Yes." He replied back as he then scrolled his phone towards the game collection feature and then shown it back to the boy." See, I gotta whole lot of them." He added.

For a few moments, Nawaki observed the device, he had second thoughts about it but decided to check it, out of curiosity. He slowly reached for the phone as he pressed a game application which had an image of two shadow persons in a sword fight.

Boruto gave an amused face." So you like the fighting games huh?" He commented as he watched the boy held his smartphone and played the game as if it was his first time using the thing.

For a little while, He observed the boy and wondered the possibilities of his origins. The Immigration couldn't even find any background information about him." So how did you end up in the middle of nowhere?" He asked and wondered.

As for Nawaki, he heard the man's statement as he then placed down the phone on the table. He strangely felt an urge to finally speak out the truth to him since he was a person that can be trusted.

"Uhmmm, I-I really don't know." He said as he stuttered for a little bit, receiving a confused look from the man.

"What do you mean?"

Nawaki took a deep breath to gather himself, before finally speaking." The last thing I remember was that I was fighting the enemy forces along with the other jounin and then I found myself being caught up in this big explosion and then I blackout." He explained much to the sudden surprised reaction of the blonde.

Boruto was surprised when he heard the boy's statement. He gave a puzzled look because the boy was telling him things as if he had just been in a war recently.

"I'm not really sure on how to say this but, there's a war ongoing recently." He said, before continuing." Everyone should really be cautious right now." He added, as he moved his eyes around the area.

"War?" Boruto wondered."But the last great war ended seven years ago" He thought to himself. Was there another small war ongoing amongst the smaller colonies? or was it just the boy's imagination? If He claims to be in that war seven years ago then would be around the age of 5 fighting the enemy forces which would be really impossible.

"Oh I see, so could you please tell me what kind of war are you referring to?" He asked, wanting to know more about the details.

Nawaki gave a sigh. He was really not sure if these guys were aware." Well, back in my home, we call it the Second Shinobi War." He replied back. He would then go on to explained that he himself had volunteered and fought on the front lines itself. Being assigned on a division and during that day when he was about to depart for home, their base was attacked and in the ensuing chaos, He found himself charging towards the enemy lines before being caught by an explosion.

Boruto was speechless when the boy had told him this. It was a much very different and shocking testament coming from a twelve year old. The fact that he was claiming to be from the old village of Konoha and that there was war happening right now. It was almost far fetched but when he looked into his eyes, there was truth in him.

It was at this time that small tears began to slowly formed around the brown haired boy's cheeks." I-I just want to see my big sister again." He said." She's really worried about me right now." He added.

Boruto was trying his best to understand the boy, he wasn't sure on what to with him right now, but only cheer him up and continue the conversation." Can you tell me your big sister's name?" He asked.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over between them. Nawaki took the time to gather himself yet again and when he finally did, he looked up once again and directly looked at the blonde's eyes.

"Her name is Tsunade, Senju Tsunade."

Boruto widened his eyes in shocked, when he heard the boy telling him that his big sister was the Fifth Hokage, his Grandma Tsunade, who was now retired and living in a small modern village somewhere around outskirts of the town.

It was really impossible for this boy to be her young brother since the former fifth was already at an old age, though she still kept her young beauty via a familiar technique.

As for Nawaki, He was really begging the man to take him to the vilage so that he can finally be reunited with her. He was that desperate and would everything in his power to make that request come true.

Boruto was in the middle of doubt, he was still unsure about this, but if he was going to know the truth and solve the mystery, he might as well do it for the boy and take him to the only Tsunade that he knows. He gave a sigh as he gathered himself in calmness.

"Alright kid, I will take you to her." He replied back, much to the boy's happiness.

"But you owe me big time." He added.

Nawaki gave a wide grin and nodded. He was really overjoyed when the man surprisingly agreed to take him to his big sister. Right now, He just can't wait reunite with her.

Especially, to see his home once again.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	6. Arc 1: Returned Part 2

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 4: In this chapter, Boruto takes Nawaki on a journey towards the place where Tsunade currently resides in while life continues on for Sasuke as he reminisce about the past.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, Andorian, and Ghelourd" for sharing their**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Returned Part 2**

**Location: Public Park**

The early to mid mornings were often the perfect time to take a stroll at the local park, especially during a windy sunny day, at least for a certain Sasuke Uchiha, who was donning a casual dark blue shirt covered by a brown light jacket and blue jeans as he found himself walking along the pathways of cherry blossom trees. Accompanying him was none other than his cute small cat companion, Asuka, who was walking along beside him.

A morning stroll was always part of the man's everyday routine, He had been doing this for several years now since after war. Like his late older brother, Itachi before him, He also liked nature in general, during his childhood days, he would always spend his time in the quiet forest, since it gave him the peaceful atmosphere that he needed.

Nowadays, the park was one of his favorite places to hangout besides the local tea shop at the downtown district.

The weather was quite fine as he expected, the rays of the sun scattered along the certain pathway that he was currently passing through. As of now, he was the only person in that area whilst the other families were at the main area of the park.

As Sasuke continued on, he also began to observed his surroundings." So this is how peace feels like." He thought to himself. Until now, he was still surreal the fact that everything was alright now. Nowadays, his mind wasn't filled with any thoughts regarding fighting enemies or investigating any threats, which was a job that he used to do back then.

It was just amazing for him to see the rest of world without the plague of any major conflicts and that there lasting peace had finally took over but with the cost of many lives. Although now, He found himself in a position where he could only reminisce and remember the good memories for all these forty years.

42 was already an old number, it was a sign that he had already passed his prime and a sign of a new beginning in his life. He didn't have anymore to prove but to just make sure to protect his loved ones.

Sasuke stopped his tracks as he passed by a small open area, where three small brown wooden logs where located. For a few moments, he set his eyes on the particular site as a small smile formed around his lips. A certain memory began to flash before his eyes and he recalled his genin days, especially the countless number of times that he would train with his team, the many missions that they would take and also the times were he and the dobe would get into pretty much useless arguments.

He considered those as one of the good memories that he would never forget. As he continued to observed the area, he began to reimagine as himself back in that scenario if his mind time travelled just to relived those scenes from his early days.

"_Oh come on Teme, It's a draw! I was not ready yet Dattebayo!"_

_"It's all over Dobe, You're just too slow."_

_"Give me another rematch and I'll make sure you get officially beat teme!"_

_"Will guys please quit it!?"_

Sasuke gave a little chuckle when he remembered those wonderful times. He wasn't sad or miserable, but he was glad that things were back to normal now and even though, his two beloved teammates where now in a better place, they'll forever remain in his heart, especially his beautiful wife.

Although, there was a part of him that secretly wished that he would see those two once more, even the former Sixth Hokage, his former sensei also admitted that he would take any opportunity to see them again if there was any possible way.

Regarding their children in the form of Sarada, Himawari and Boruto, who were now young adults, they would really be so much proud to see them.

The raven haired man then looked and gazed up towards the beautiful blue sky as he wondered once more.

Will he ever see them again?

* * *

(**JOURNEY)**

**Location: Countryside**

It had been a quiet journey throughout as a certain car rode through the long empty highway of the countryside. Right after having lunch back at the diner, Boruto had set his eyes and journey towards a certain destination, which was a small modern village and where a familiar loved one is currently residing in.

The young adult took a deep breath as he found himself driving along the empty highway. His guest and passenger, a thirteen year old boy, by the name of Nawaki, who was currently by the window observing and watching the moving scenery in front of him.

Through the rear view mirror, Boruto quietly observed the boy. Thoughts had began to entertain him at the same time and he still wondered if he was doing right thing, which was to take him to former Fifth Hokage. If anyone were to handle this case, they would immediately put the kid on adoption services since they couldn't find his real identity after all, and that would really kept an unsolved mystery.

Boruto wasn't that kind of guy who easily just asssumed things and gives up. He was willing to take the risk. The boy sounded like he was really telling the truth. His eyes were projecting all that emotion just to show that he was serious about this. But, the question was:

How's that even possible?

To claim that he was the long lost little brother of a retired Hokage, was just already on the levels of a far-fetched story. He can't even calculate the math side about it, since he cannot determine the exact details and numbers. All he had to do was to trust his gut and continue to believed the boy's story until he can find the answers.

As for Nawaki, His mind was very much far away from what the older blonde was having. The brown haired boy sat down beside the right window as his eyes kept on observation on the moving scenery in front of him." Awesome!" He thought to himself.

He was just really in awe right now, This moving machine that they called "Cars" were in another world. It was just surrreal for him that he was travelling by something moving and fast. It was the first time that he was travelling without using feet.

He wondered on what kind of technology that these people are using? He was confused because his village or the other known villages hadn't been using these kinds of large things as Transportations let alone the horse drawn carriages or just plainly by walking or running.

He also noticed that the world around him was somehow different. The road that they were actually on, it was the first time he had seen this kind of road, a hard concrete road and the blonde had previously explained to him that the proper way call it was none other than "Pave Road."

His sightseeing continued as the car passed by the rice fields, and occasionally seeing a form of transportation vehicle known as a Train, which consisting of a series of connected vehicles that generally runs along a track or permanent way, a structure consisting of the rails, fasteners, railroad ties and ballast, plus the underlying subgrade.

Along the way he thought of the destination that they were currently heading to. From what he has heard, it seemed that his big sister currently resides in a small village somewhere around the countryside, to which was very much unbelievable for him. He already told the blonde that they should head to Konoha where her big sister actually lives in. So he was assuming that he knew the directions towards the place.

But from what it looks like, they were still far way from the place and so a thought came to his mind in a form of question.

"Uhmmm, Mister?" He let out his first words since.

At the same time, Boruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the boy himself." Yeah, Nawaki?" He replied back, expecting a question from coming from him.

"Have you ever heard of Konoha?." Nawaki finally asked the question." I mean the village of the Hidden leaves." He added.

There was a brief of quietness that took over amongst the two, the boy waited for the older blonde's response who seemed to take longer than he expected. Was there something wrong?

As for Boruto, he had already expected this kind of question coming from the boy, he was quiet because he had to think of a careful solution to answer his question and making sure that he won't shock or surprised him with any revelations regarding the current state of the village.

So far, there was a part of him that assumrd that the boy was somehow living in his own dream and If he was ever to straightforwardly reveal all the truth to him, it may caused negative effects towards the boy.

"Yes, I've heard of that place." Boruto finally replied back, before continuing on." However, I never actually been inside of its walls." He added." Why do you asked?"

Nawaki simply nodded, he wondered if this was really the man's reason." Uhmm, I was just kinda wondering, because you looked as if you've been there before." He said, before continuing." My home is not that kind of hidden actually, In fact, its just somewhere around the Land of Fire." He explained, adding the fact the place was quiet famous around the land.

"Is that so?" Boruto simply nodded before continuing." So tell me, what are these Shinobi actually and you claim to be one as well?" He asked, pretending to not know of any of his past beginnings.

Nawaki took a deep breath, he can't believed that he was going to explain all of this to a person that he hadn't gotten to know fully but of course he had no choice." Well Yes, but I don't really know how to explain this but a Shinobi is what you call a Ninja, our job is to make sure that our homes are safe from any war or invasion." He explained." We were born with an energy called Chakra, and we used that to perform mystical arts known as Jutsus" He added.

Boruto simply nodded in understanding." Oh I see." He replied back. He was amazed that the boy knew all of these even though It was just basically the simple general lore that the boy was telling him, the History, Ranks of Shinobi and the steps of becoming one as well. The boy also informed him more details about the village of Konoha and how to get there as well.

"So you're telling me that you're big sister is a Shinobi as well?" The young adult asked.

Nawaki grinned when the blonde mentioned his big sister as he simply nodded." Yeah! She's actually one of the best in her batch." He explained before continuing on." And She's actually part of the famous Sannin trio, along with my big brother Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

"Plus, She is the grandaughter of the First Hokage! My one and only Grandpa Harashima!" He added.

"I think you should come and visit the village, It's a great place to hangout hehe." The boy grinned, he was really excited to see his home again and in fact, he was starting to feel comfortable on talking to the blonde as if he made a new friend for the first time ever since.

"So do you have any siblings?" Nawaki asked as he followed up a question.

Boruto gave a small smile as he looked into the rear view mirror once more. "Yeah, I got a little sister, and she works in a flower shop back in the town." He added.

"Cool! Is she nice?" The boy asked once more.

Boruto simply nodded." Yup, in fact she's the best little sister in world and is also a fun person to hangout with!" He added much to the joyness of the boy.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her!" Nawaki replied with a big grin, his usual friendly and energetic side taking over him once more as he was now looking forward on meeting her personally if the time ever comes.

Boruto gave a small chuckle." You're really an energetic kid to be honest." He commented, he was just like the boy from many years ago.

Nawaki gave a huge grin." Well, what I can I say, I'm always like this." He replied back before continuing on." I don't wanna be a person who oftens wears a sad mask." He explained." And I wanted to become a person that has reached his goal." He added.

"And what is that goal?" Boruto asked, before the boy exclaimed again:

"To become Hokage!"

Nawaki's goal hadn't faded away. He still held the dream of becoming Hokage and was proud of the title and his grandfather's legacy. As the First's grandson he wanted to earn the title of Hokage and protect the village that his grandfather had founded. He was also described as someone that hated losing and like his Uncle Dan, who was an honourable man of justice.

Boruto gave a sigh as the boy continued to tell many of his stories. It feels as if he was talking to a younger version of himself, specifically his Genin self.

* * *

As the journey continued, the car finally passed the rice fields as it now found itself on a certain highway surrounded by the trees of the small forest, minutes later, the car was on a certain road which passed by more larger forest which was more dense than the previous one, later on the car was now on a road going upwards on a tall hill which had an overview of a certain very large crater covered by the dense forest, and occasional small open areas where some houses were located.

Nawaki instinctively looked through the window to see the wonderful site and at the same time had contracted a strange feeling about the particular site in front of him. It was mesmerizing yet very familiar.

I wonder what kind of place is this?"

As for Boruto, the young man just kept quiet as he personally knew the site. It was none other than the village of Konoha, now in ruins and covered by the dense forest. He secretly observed the view for several moments before focusing back on the road.

He could feel the memories coming back to him, whenever he passed by this road and see the view. By just seeing it, he felt as if he just had relived all the years and times that he spent in that very place.

He then turned his eyes towards the rear view mirror and saw the boy still observing the view. He gave this sigh of relief as he continued on the journey towards the destination.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(Social Media)**

**Location: Cafeteria Hospital**

By the time noon had arrived, the wide cafeteria area was almost to full-packed level. A lot of people, from different walks of life were currently waiting in-line in different food stalls, if anyone had just arrived at the said place, that someone would be spending more than an hour by just looking for an empty sit.

Sarada drank her water bottle before resting on her seat as she finished her meal, which consists of fish stew with vegetables and a cup of hot white rice. It was a worthy meal since she'd been in her office engaging and conversing with the patients. The time that she had spent there made her really hungry and craving for something heavy.

There were about twenty patients waiting in line this morning and an hour passed, the numbers increased and double into forty. It was always the usual numbers for the raven-haired beauty and she had gotten used to it. It just really made her exhausted when she gets to the last patient. As of now, there were about twenty more to go.

Sarada sighed as she removed her red glasses and placed it on the table. She then rubbed her eyes and massaged her forehead to ease the little aches. Right now, she had the available time to do whatever she wants and the first thing that came into her mind was to immediately check her phone for Social Media purposes.

Resting her back on her seat, she began to browse her phone, especially spending more time on the social media app. In less than a second, she quickly clicked the app thus automatically logging into her account, a little later on, she found herself looking at her news feed with different kinds of posts from public pages, her colleagues, and many more.

It was a lot to take in since, she hadn't checked her account for about two days now, since she was full on her schedule. Right now, she was scrolling down and down non-stop as she discovers many unique posts from other people, some were posting prank videos and some were from common memes, until she finally reaches the last few posts of the newsfeed. There were specifically three posts from three familiar people that she knew in her life.

The first of the last three posts were none other than from her Papa, who posted a photo of breakfast food that he made one morning. The caption read:

_**"Early Morning Cooking Practice."**_

Sarada gave a smile by the time she saw his post. It really made her proud as a daughter to see her Papa, finally being able to cook in such a level like all the great cooks out there. She was also glad to see on how her Papa was spending time and enjoying other activities that were really a benefit for health and wellness.

The second post that came in was from none other than Himawari, who posted a selfie of herself and a certain small nine tailed fox, who was just trying give the best of his smile, beside her, at the flower shop. The raven haired young woman gave a little chuckle as she was also glad to see them doing alright, and she hasn't seen for quite some time now.

The third and last post was the most surprising and interesting one, it was a post from her Aunt Shizune, who was seemed to be at a particular beach, revealing that she was on a holiday. Sarada gave another smile once more, to see that most of everyone was enjoying nowadays. Although, something had came up into her mind and she then realized that there was no post from the one and only fifth Hokage, her Granny Tsunade, except for some shared posts about motivational quotes.

Sarada wondered on how the older woman was doing nowadays, the last time she saw a real post from her was a month ago. Although, she still wanted to know on how she was really doing, she was a bit disappointed because she hadn't had the time to pay her a visit.

* * *

**(RETIREMENT)**

Throughout the country side, there were a number of small villages that survived after the last war. These small villages also adapted to the modern style of lifestyle and technology but most of them were pretty much on the agricultural side of things. These small villages were located on rural areas, some of them can be found near the mountains, hills, or near bodies of water like lakes, rivers and the coastal areas.

One such small village was located near the coastal area, where its main source of economy was through fishing and also farming. It was a place perfect for establishing a retirement home to those who planned on settling down, one such person was a certain blonde haired woman by the name of Tsunade Senju, who had been living in this area for about a good amount of time now.

The atmosphere in the living room was actually very much quiet from the beginning until an old friend and teammate had came and visited her earlier today.

The sounds of hot tea being poured on a certain cup could be heard all over the place as two former teammates shared a lone of table full of biscuits and two cups of hot tea while engaging on a lengthy conversation.

"What a surprised, I still can't believed that you've travel all this far just to visit me." Tsunade commented, with slight chuckle as she took a sip of her tea.

Orochimaru gave a small smile." Well, What I can I say? I'm a traveller now." The former Snake Sannin replied back as he relaxed himself on his seat.

Life was a bit different now for the older Sannin, He had gone through a lot, from wars, events, adversities and many more that would eventually reduced him to the person that he was right now. A fellow who wants nothing but a simple life of exploring the wonders of the world and travelling. He still had his lab at the cave but he never really uses it for experiments anymore since he gave up that kind of life a long time ago.

His two "sons" also had their own lives as well, so he doesn't need to pay attention to them that much. They were already grown ups that could handle their own responsibilities.

Tsunade, on the other hand, was amused that the man was now enjoying life at the fullest. It seemed that he had adapted Jiraiya's outgoing and journey habits, but it was a good benefit for her snake teammate since he often brings a lot of goods and souvenirs which was a delight to her. She also wondered the places that the man had been to ever since these last seven years.

"So what kind of places do you found yourself going into nowadays." The blonde woman asked, now chewing a biscuit.

Orochimaru gave a small smile." Well, a lot lately." He replied." So far I've been into recently discovered islands which had beautiful white sands and unique rocky formations." He added, as he drew out some pictures, which were developed through films, from his bag and presented it to his former teammate.

"Not bad." Tsunade commented, as she examined the photos one by one. She was amazed because for an old man with a youthful look, he can still achieved things much like this.

Orochimaru was optimistic, he didn't just came here for a regular tea and biscuit session but to also convinced the blonde woman that going out and exploring different places was a fun little adventure. He was indeed aware that his teammate chose to retire in this kind of place but being inside the house all the time was not the right way to enjoy the rest of her remaining lives.

Tsunade gave a sigh." If you want to convinced me that travelling around the world is a fun activity, you might as well be asking others for that kind of thing." She explained as she took another sip of her tea once more.

Orochimaru also gave sigh." Well, you figured it out in less than a second." He commented, giving a small laugh." But, I just wanted to explain to you that trying something new is not that bad, In my case, I moved on from all those experiment habits because-" He was about to finish his sentence when he was suddenly cut by the blonde woman.

"You were tired." Tsunade finished his sentence much to the suprised of her teammate.

Orochimaru simply nodded. Back then, It was his life-ambition to know every technique and to experiment on the human body and push its limits more and more. Hell, he even created life not once but twice. And then one day, he just walked away from all of it.

As for Tsunade, She knew better not to question him; it was all in his eyes. It was true, he looked tired. They say eyes will betray your youthful looks and will always reveal your age; Orochimaru was no exception, and neither was she.

They were in their twilight years.

Tsunade then moved her eyes around the living room. It was silent and empty all over. She was just beginning to realize that being inside the house all the time wasn't that too good afterall. She can't even remember the last time she went on a trip towards the main Town of Kibo or the last time she went on a family holiday with Shizune, much to her efforts to convince the blonde lady to come.

"That's why I wanted you to enjoy something new for a change." Orochimaru explained as the older man gave an encouraging look.

There was silence for a few moments, the man waited for his teammate to respond back, as there was small nervousness building up inside.

Will she agree or disagree?

It didn't took long for Tsunade to finally decide her choice and as she was about to opened her mouth to announce her decision, something unexpected interrupted her move, in the form of a ringing door bell that broke. their silence.

_**(Door bell Ringing)**_

Both former Sannin were immediately startled when they heard the sound. Especially for Tsunade, who was suprised that someone would be at her doorstep at this time. She never really had visitors everyday except for some neighbours that would bring snacks to her house just to have an afternoon conversation.

So going back to the main question, Who was this mysterious guest?

As she was about to stand up, her former teammate spoke first.

"Don't worry, I'll get the door." Orochimaru gave a smile as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the main door.

As for Tsunade, she simply nodded and understood the fact that the man was also a friend, who also wanted to lend a helping hand. So she had no choice but to just clear the recent empty plates and cups back towards the Kitchen.

* * *

**(MEET UP)**

**"Here we are!"**

Boruto announced once the car had finally stopped in front of a two storey residential house on certain street surrounded by the other residential houses. The blonde young man was sure that this was the right place, he had been here before and through his memory, he successfully retraced the directions leading back to this particular area.

Nawaki was quiet as he continued to observed the house, There was excitement inside him building up and he can't wait to see his big sister again. Although, what he didn't realized was that there was something different about the situation, he didn't realized that her big sister was supposed to be living in Konoha and not in small village.

"Alright, kid stay in the car, I'll be right back." Boruto sighed as he informed the boy before removing his seatbelt, grabbed the handle and opened the door, and got out of the car.

Nawaki didn't responded back but only nodded as he continued to observed.

Boruto stared at the boy for a few moments before heading towards the house. It didn't took long enough for him to arrived at the main doorstep as the blonde faced a light blue greenish door with a "Welcome" Mat placed on the ground.

For a few moments, there was quietness around the area as the blonde took the time to gather himself before finally pushing the doorbell thus triggering the doorbell as it gave its signature sound.

Boruto, then for a few moments waited for the next response. At this time around, thoughts were beginning to cloud his mind yet again. He wondered on what will he do next once his Granny Tsunade opens the door.

What will he say to her?

Would it be something like a proper greeting to an elderly woman? or else he would get scold again for his truthful statements?

He wasn't really that good of greeting people but he can go with the flow.

When the time had finally come, the door finally opened and a familiar person stepped out and emerged from the door. However, this was a person that the blonde didn't expected that would answer the door and it was none other than Mitsuki's Parent, "Old man Orochi" or what he often calls him.

Orochimaru gave a surprised look as he was staring at a familiar blonde young man who had the professionalism radiating out from him. "Boruto? What a surprised!" He greeted the blonde with a surprised but happy expression.

Boruto was speechless, he was just as surprised as the older man but managed to compose himself in a short time before giving out a smile." Hello Grandpa Orochi!" He greeted the man.

"It's been awhile Boruto! You've really grown tall!" Orochimaru commented as he too greeted the young man while giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Boruto gave a grin." That's like the hundreth time someone at your age had said that to me." He gave a little chuckle.

"Ahh yes, apparently I'm forgetting things easily now, since I'm an old man." The snake Sannin replied back, with a sigh. He had agreed with him.

Boruto gave a sigh while scratching the back of his head." Well, not that really old, I mean you and Granny Tsunade really looked younger!" He replied back before continuing." It's really deceivingdwx actually." He added.

Orochimaru simply nodded. It was indeed a surprised meeting." So you're looking for her is it?" He asked." May I know the reason why?" He added.

There was silence between the two as Boruto had a hard time of bringing out the real reason. He also wasn't that good of an explainer but he'll always tries his best to present the situation as clear as possible for many people to the understand.

He then slightly looked down." Well, Uhmm does Granny have younger brother?" Boruto asked. He wanted to know more about the other side of the story.

Orochimaru simply nodded as he was surprised about the blonde's question. Why would he be asking if Tsunade had a sibling? Of course she had.

"Yes, In fact, she had a younger brother." He then replied." Although, Unfortunately he died a long time ago, during the war fifty years ago." He explained.

Boruto a couple of times." A war? What kind of war?" He asked again.

Orochimaru kept quiet as some of the memories from that time had been triggered and began to haunt him as images and scenes began flashing in his mind, especially a certain brown haired boy." Y-Yes, the Second Shinobi War." He then followed.

Boruto was very much curious now as he began to compare the testimony of the boy to that of the older man as he began to learn more about his side of his story, his curiousness slowly turned into shocked when the older man he asked about the boy's name.

"So what was his name then?"

Orochimaru was silent for a few moments before finally saying the name:

"Nawaki."

At this time, shocked had overtook the blonde, the boy from the car also had the name Nawaki and claims to be from an era during the Second Shinobi War that which all over fifty years ago.

Orochimaru was puzzled about the blonde's reaction. It seemed that the younger man was bothered or worried by something." Hey, are you alright? Is there something the matter Boruto?" He asked.

Boruto's mind was exploding, He needed to go back to the car to check on the boy and as he was about to do turned around, he was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey mister, is nee-chan there already?"

Boruto frozed as he widened his eyes. He didn't expected that the boy would get out of the car and sneak through. He had told the boy to stay in the car and wait. He then turned around to only to face the brown haired boy who's patience had ran out and had been taken over by excitement.

Orochimaru also froze in shock when he laid his eyes on the boy. He can feel his hands and legs shaking and his heart racing. This was very much impossible to see a boy, from a forgotten past, alive and well. He didn't feel any genjutsus or whatsoever, this was the real thing.

As for Nawaki, He immediately recognized the person in front of him. The second he saw him, he knew that it was his Uncle Orochimaru and he seemed to looked different than usual.

"Uncle Orochi!" He exclaimed as the boy immediately headed towards the man and gave him a big hug much to the shock of the snake man." I'm so glad to see you!" The boy added." You don't won't believed what I've been through!"

It was at the same time, that a new voice and presence had entered the scene.

"Orochimaru, who's at the door and what's the fuss all about?"

It was a woman's voice that asked and not too long, someone emerged from the door and from behind the older man.

Tsunade had decided to come and take a look to see the mystery visitor who ringed the door bell and to her surprised, it was none other than Boruto himself, who made the surprised visit." Boruto?" She asked before noticing that both men were silent and staring at a certain someone.

By the time, the blonde woman directed his eyes to the person, her eyes widened in surprised and shocked. She was staring at a very familiar brown haired boy in front of her that she hadn't seen for all over fifty years.

As for Nawaki, the excitement inside him had exploded as he finally saw the person that he was looking for a very long time." Tsunade-neechan!" He exclaimed as he then headed quickly towards the blonde woman and hugged her so tight that he woudn't leave her forever.

There was quietness in the area that took over as the three continued to watched the boy with confusion, shocked, and puzzlement. Especially for Tsunade, who was wondering if this was even possible to begin with. Her whole body was trembling with nervousness and as she attempted to let out a word from her lips.

"N-Nawaki." She whispered aloud.

It seemed that the impossible had very much happened and now they were seeing it in front of their eyes. There were techniques, illusions, or Jutsus involved in this. This was actually the real thing, that Nawaki the boy who died fifty years ago had been somehow mysteriously resurrected.

He was Returned.

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank You for Reading the Chapter:)**


	7. Arc 1: Returned Part 3

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for Chapter 5: In this chapter, Orochimaru, and Tsunade are in for a big revelation when "Nawaki" the blonde woman's younger brother turns up alive in their doorstep, fifty years after his death. Boruto, who was the one responsible by bringing the boy here, faces challenges of explaining this to them.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, Andorian, and Ghelourd" and "The Ethereal Lord for sharing their**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 1: Chapter 5: Returned Part 3**

**Flashback**

_50 years ago_

**Location: Forest Battlefield**

_Chaos and Smoke were everywhere around the area which has been recently turned into a battlefield in just a matter of hours. The screams of people, both civilian and Shinobi echoed throughout the forest as the battle between the allied forces and enemies continued to rage on through the night._

_According to recent reports, the evacuation was deemed successful as most of the refugees and civilians were taken into the safer zone, although there was an ensuing battle between the remaining allied forces defending the base camp, and the ambushing enemy forces of Amegakure and Iwagakure._

_The battle seemed to be endlessly ongoing for hours now._

_Orochimaru was catching up to his breath as he just took down the first dozen of enemy forces that had attacked him and his unit. He was a part of a reinforcement group that was sent there to assist on the evacuation and safety of the civilians, and as well as helped the remaining allied Shinobi who were risking blood and sweat as they defended the camp._

_Beside his duties and desire to participate in the battlefield once more, He also brought a promise with him. A promise that he made to his blonde teammate, that will he ensure the brown haired boy's safety and bring him back towards the village._

_He wasted no time as he traversed through the forest, paying no heed to the many lifeless bodies of Shinobi laying on the ground. Visibility was near zero because of the large portion of smoke that had spreaded and almost covered the whole area that he was in right now._

_Sweat was pouring down from his head, while bloodstains were scattered on his battle attire. It was a sign that he had gone through a lot before he had gotten the chance to properly searched for the boy._

_"Nawaki!"_

_He exclaimed throughout as he still kept searching. Desperation was building up inside of him. He had no time to lose and continued on._

_The thirteen year old brown haired boy was indeed the most cheerful and energetic person that he has met since. There was something special about that boy and it was none other than his perseverance and neverending dream to become both a hero and a Hokage. He completely understood the fact that the boy wanted to serve his village but the only problem was his age and reckless attitude, which got him a lot of trouble before._

_Silence has slowly took over as the Snake Sannin stopped his tracks on a certain open field. He found himself overlooking a field of land mines in front of him and right on the other side was the enemy lines where the enemy forces were stationed and positioned for battle._

_Orochimaru stood there for a few moments as he observed, his mind full with thoughts as he was planning on how he would prevent anyone from going into this area. It was very much dangerous for his unit or any other allied Shinobi to charge at the enemy lines by going through this open field. This mines were not ordinary explosives, they were designed to quickly detect movement once a person gets passed by them and they will automatically explode engulfing the target instantly._

_It was a sigh of relief for him, that there wasn't any single soul that had went through this open field yet and he can still go back and continue his search for the boy._

_However, as he was about to turn around, he suddenly felt multiple presences behind him. Not too long, a strong gush of wind touch him and a small group of enemy Shinobi suddenly passed by him like a speeding bullet. These group of enemy Shinobi were fleeing as they headed back to their own base, not realizing that they were going through the mines._

_At the same time, Orochimaru felt another gush of wind that blew by him once more and this time it was a familiar face, a boy, donning his Shinobi attire and gripping his own Kunai as he chased the retreating enemy forces, unaware that he was on his way to a trap._

_"Nawaki!" The snake sannin exclaimed as he immediately made his moved to chase the boy and warn him not to go there, although the boy himself didn't heard his calls._

_Orochimaru gritted his teeth in annoyance as he boosted up his chase in an attempt to get the boy in a nick of time, although he was already too late. As soon as he was about to step on the field, the boy had finally reached a spot where some of the enemy forces were positioned and a blinked of an eye:_

**_*BOOM*_**

_A mine was triggered and a loud explosion was then heard as some of the neighbouring mines too had joined the explosion. At the same time, the boy was caught in the explosion and engulfed by the fire in a matter of seconds._

_Orochimaru widened his eyes as he stopped his tracks. Shocked had come to his face as he just stared of what had just happened in front of him. He was loss for words as his body was also trembling at the same time, while his unit had finally caught up to him._

_Some of the Shinobi from his unit attempted to head towards the area where the explosion had happened. They had immediately used water jutsu to put out the fire and began their moved to locate the boy once more while the enemy forces had finally retreated._

_Silence once again had took over as the battle was over._

_Orochimaru could only stood there helpless and had no clue on what to do, He didn't knew on what he would tell Tsunade once he get back to the village._

_He was unable to fulfill his promise to her and at the same time, A new Guilt had been born inside his heart steadily growing._

_He just didn't knew what to do._

**_(FLASHBACK END)_**

* * *

**Present Day**

It was all silence that took over the place. The twenty-three year old young man and the older Snake Sannin stood outside of the house and on the porch observing the scenery around them while also discussing the current situation at hand.

Orochimaru had been standing there for good amount of time his mind pondering with questions, wondering about the event that had happened just awhile ago. He never have thought that a familiar face, which had been dead for five decades, would just show up right in front of him alive and well.

The chances of an Edo Tensei or any kind of forbidden technique was out of this situation. He had personally seen these kinds of Justus used by many people on the dead and they were unsuccessful of bringing them back to life except for the Edo Tensei.

Although, from what he was witnessing right now, This was a whole new concept for him. A new mystery that has to be solved.

"Nawaki, He was Tsunade's younger brother and an energetic boy who had just turned thirteen on the day that he was about to depart for home." The Snake Sannin said while still getting a hold of himself, before continuing on. "During the day of his departure, Enemy forces had performed a surprise attack on his division's camp and they were forced to defend themselves and evacuating the refugees at the same time."

"I was a part of a reinforcement unit that was sent there to assist the remaining Konoha forces." He said, before continuing." I also had a goal to find the boy and bring safely back home, although I wasn't unable to since I was too late do it." He added before giving a guilty cringed." I was able to locate him on an open field with land mines and before I could make any further action, those mined exploded all together and the boy was caught in the explosion."

"After that, I really didn't know what to do next." He finished his story as he then took a deep breath to gather himself once more.

Silence followed after that, The young man took the time to absorb the information. He was surprised and saddened to learn that the boy had met a tragic end.

Boruto gave the older man a sympathetic look." I'm very sorry for your loss Gramps." He said.

Orochimaru gave small smile as he shook his head." It's alright, things like this happened in every lifetime." He said, before giving a sigh." We just have to accept it." He added.

It was all clear to the young adult, Boruto had clearly listened and understood the Snake sannin's testimony and story of the events that happened during that fateful night five decades ago. He really believed him, but there were questions which continously bugged him out of his mind.

Who exactly was that boy with them right now?

Was He really Nawaki?

If He really was, How was he alive?

Who or What brought him to life?

Boruto gave a curious face as then turned to the old Sanin once again." Although, what does this have to do with the boy inside?" He asked.

Orochimaru was quiet for a few moments, He too didn't know the truth or the right answers to his question. He too had been wondering if this was really the real thing, and wasn't just some illusion. He also discussed the fact that the boy could be just some other boy and all of this was a mistaken identity. However, that wasn't the case, His heart was telling him that this boy was really Nawaki.

The older man gave a sigh." I'm sorry Boruto, But I don't really know." He replied before heading back inside the house.

Boruto stood there all by himself once more. He really wasn't sure on what would be the next step right now. He was still absorbing all the information and revelation that he just witnessed. He never expected that a case like this could really happened.

_**(Phone Ringing)**_

All of a sudden, the young man felt a vibration on his right pocket. He immediately drew out his phone to see on who was calling him at this time. By the time his eyes met the screen, he found himself looking at a familiar name.

It was none other than her Aunt Moegi, who was the one calling him right now." Just right in time." He muttered to himself with little sarcasm in his voice.

He already assumed that the reason she was calling was that she wanted to check on how things were going so far. So with nothing to left, He instantly pressed the answer feature and placed the phone on his right ear.

"Hello."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

It was a very quiet living room.

Too quiet perhaps.

The only sound alive was that of a lone electric fan and a certain brown haired boy, who was pre-occupied on what he was doing right now.

Multitasking was not part of Nawaki's expertise, although for now, he was in between eating a snack of chocolate chip cookies and playing the same fighting game on a certain smartphone belonging to the older blonde woman.

Tsunade had been staring and observing the boy from her seat, while her former teammate was standing on the corner and keeping eye on the situation. A huge number of thoughts had been circulating inside her mind for a good amount of time, she was still in the lines between skepticism and belief as she was witnessing something impossible right in front of her.

She then slightly turned towards her former teammate to get any explanations from him, although the man was quiet and had an observant face, meaning that he too didn't have any clues about the situation at hand.

Memories also started to drop back and she specifically remembered the snake Sannin's offer to her many years prior.

The offer was that He will bring Nawaki and Dan Back in exchange if she can heal his previously damaged hands courtesy of their late sensei.

The older blonde can somehow see the guilt in the man's eyes, the way that he looked right now and the expression of a person with so much thoughts going around his head. She could tell that the man was revisiting an old memory from the past.

As time passed on, the former fifth Hokage was able to gather enough courage as she quietly then stood up from her seat. Slowly and carefully, she headed towards the sofa where the boy was sitting and by the time she got there, she shakingly stretched out her hand towards him.

She could feel the emotions slowly emerging as her hand reached out to the boy. When she finally was able to touch him gently on his cheeks. Shocked and realization had took over as she widened her eyes.

"N-Nawaki." She muttered the boy's name as she was placed in a major disbelief. She could feel warmth of his skin, a sign that this was very much real and the person in front of her was really her young brother. Sooner, both of her hands held his cheeks while a busy Nawaki was now slowly noticing it.

Nawaki felt the touch as the brown haired boy turned to the familiar face of his big sister. His eyes met with hers and a new confusion took over him the moment he observed his big sister's face.

"You look different Nee-chan." He commented as he examined the older blonde woman's face. He wondered on how his big sister got that old in just matter of months. The last time he had saw her was back in the village, studying for her Chuunin exams and also having occasional dates with Dan.

And when he thought about the village, something immediately came up to his mind as he just realized something.

Tsunade didn't spoke but only gave a sad smile. It was a combination of joy and sorrow, Joy because a loved one finally came back and Sorrow because of the old forgotten memories that had been revived once again. Not too long, small tears began to flow from her eyes and a little later she began to sob.

Nawaki was even more confused." Nee-chan are you really alright? He asked once more, giving a slightly concerned look. He wondered why his big sister was giving him a look as if someone had died or maybe he had died.

Although, that's not going to happen.

There was also one thing that he remembered. He just realized that his big sister was living in some kind of house to which he didn't recognized. Heck, He wasn't aware that the older blonde owned a house away from their home.

Was this some kind of secret gift from his Grandpa?

Why they weren't informing him about this?

If this were a birthday present, they have gone too far already.

There were a lot questions which started to popped out inside his mind. His attention was slowly shifting to the current situation at hand and before he could open his mouth to ask his first question, he was suddenly cut as he was suddenly pulled into a tight embraced by his big sister.

Sensing that she couldn't handle the emotions anymore. Tsunade finally burst into tears as she immediately pulled the boy into a tight embraced.

"I missed you so much!" She muttered. She never knew that there would be a time where she would be able to see, hear, and touch her little brother again. This was an unexpected moment that she never had thought would happened to her and in her lifetime.

As for Nawaki, he was between the lines of confusion and trying to catch his breath since his big sister was known for her tight hugs. Although, it was also good to be reunited with her after months of fighting in the field.

* * *

**(PHONE CALL)**

Back on the porch, Boruto remained as he converse with his Aunt Moegi through the phone. The conversation was very much important regarding the boy and there was a little argument that had transpired along the way.

_**"You're in the town of Shirahama!?**_"

Those were the words that had first greeted his ears when he answered the call and her question. Boruto could only sighed as he struggled to explain his side of the story and on what went on with the case so far.

"Uhmm, Yeah, I kinda got myself into a new situation." The twenty three year old replied with slight guilty tone. He already expected that this was going to be the type of reaction which he would be receiving from his boss.

_**"A new situation? Boruto, All you have to do was to escort the boy to the Social Services headquarters."** _The voice of older orange haired woman replied through the phone. There was a hint of disappointment in her tone of voice.

Boruto took a deep breath as he gathered himself and think of ways on explaining the matter at hand.

"I know that Aunt Moegi, But besides Social Services is still not aware and had no idea about the current situation." The young man explained, before continuing." Plus, they haven't seen what I'm seeing right now." He added.

There was a brief paused that took place. He felt as if his statement had just fueled the confusion even more.

_**"Which is what?"** _The voice of older woman followed up a question_**." A couple in their 60's? "She added.**_

Boruto gave another sigh." Well, It's actually Granny Tsunade." He clarified. He would then go on to explained that the boy earlier kept begging, just to take him to the this town where the former Sannin currently resided, all that because he was claiming to be her younger brother, which was really impossible.

There was silence once more and the young man waited for a few minutes for a response althought he didn't hear any voices from his boss after explaining his story.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Moegi, Are you there?"

With no responses coming from the otherside. Boruto immediately removed the phone from his ear and when his eyes met the screen again, it was just a** "No signal**" sign that greeted him.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Boruto gave a sigh as he shook his head. All that effort of explaining his story had gone for nowhere. He then brought his eyes back towards the entrance door and noticed something on a certain window.

Curiousness would soon take over as the blonde headed towards the spot and by the time he got closer, his eyes caught a certain small size cabinet with a series of pictures displayed on the small stands near the living room area.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to examined the pictures on the frames. A little later he began to realized that these certain photos of his granny Tsunade, although she looked much more younger in the photos, and there was this lone of photo to which caught his attention the most.

Boruto immediately but calmly headed inside to investigate further. When he finally got to the spot, He grabbed the certain picture frame and he widened his eyes in shock as if he had just seen a ghost.

"No way." He muttered to himself as he found himself staring at an old photo of a teenage Tsunade along with a very familiar brown haired boy on a certain spot at the old Hokage building.

While He was standing undetected, he took the time to examined the photograph and he also compared it with a very recent of photo of Nawaki, that he secretly took back at the diner.

'Was this even possible?" He asked himself, before turning his direction towards the area where the trio was currently at.

The mystery had ballooned to new levels even more and the young man couldn't believed on what was happening right now. This was getting to a point where his doubts and skepticisms were slowly being taken away.

He tried to think more logically in terms of techniques or illusions used to make this happen, but so far, this was very much real to his eyes. Although, he won't go into immediate conclusions yet because there were still methods and possibilities left to debunk the situation in the name of science.

He then observed the trio, especially the two former Sannin who were trying their best to cope as they try to interact and talk normally to the boy, who was now very much lively and talkative.

He pondered again in his mind as he thought of what to do next, although there were really wasn't any other choice rather than to discuss this matter privately with the two later on.

* * *

**(REVELATIONS)**

It was sure to be a very joyful and heart touching conversation for the rest of the time especially Nawaki, who's shyness had faded away and was now enjoying himself at the company of the two.

He really missed them so much. He had to admit that those couple of months that he had been in the frontlines of the war already felt like years. It seemed odd for him to see the two not being assigned on missions yet and where the heck was his Uncle Jiraiya?

How come he'd never seen him since? Was He on another Journey again?

Orochimaru and Tsunade was very much silent about their late teeammate, but they still continued the conversation, they both had the same goal of asking the boy questions regarding the personal things that the original "Nawaki" could only knew. So far they were getting correct and accurate answers from the boy to which was very surprising and shocking to them.

They both couldn't believed on what they were witnessing right now.

Could this be some kind of miracle?

Nawaki was very much joyful to see the two again, he was at the peak of his comfort as he was telling them a lot of stories regarding his two month activities on the battlefield. He even told them on how he found himself waking up on a rice field in the middle of nowhere, and seeing large moving metallic wheeled objects was the biggest shock of his life.

"I really had a very wild Journey to be honest!" The boy said, as he enjoyed his snack." I really wish you would be there to witness it!"

Tsunade simply nodded but gave a sad smile." Oh I see, We're really sorry we weren't there to witness it Nawaki." She said, before giving a glanced at her former snake teammate.

"Nah, It's alright nee-chan!" Nawaki gave a grin." Besides, Maybe Grandpa Third would assigned us for the next mission together!" He added.

"I really hope so!" Tsunade replied, before turning towards her snake teammate giving him small smile to which the other simply nodded.

It was at this time that a certain blonde had entered the scene.

"Uhmm, Hello?" A familiar voice spoke as all of them turned around to see the young man, who had just arrived.

"Oh, Mister! You won't believed this but these cookies are the best!" Nawaki was the first one to speak to the blonde. He just realized that he had forgotten him altogether. He was also going to introduced his big sister and Uncle Orochimaru as famous Sannins but he was already beaten to it.

Boruto gave a smile as he shook his head." Thank you Nawaki, but It's alright if I could talk to your Big sister and Uncle?" He asked, giving the two a slightly serious look.

"Sure!" Nawaki replied." I'll just stay here!" He added before resuming back to whatever he was doing.

As for Tsunade and Orochimaru, both were giving surprised glances at each other, wondering on what will the young man discuss, he seemed to be very quiet but calmly serious, indicating that this was a very important matter.

* * *

**A Little Later...**

Nawaki found himself alone in the quiet living room since, the blonde had called up to the two for a private meeting at the kitchen. He also wondered why and what will be the discussion about, it seemed that they have been the kitchen for ages now.

During that time, boredom had eventually caught up to the boy as he stood up from his seat and decided to explore the area by himself. Curiousness also had a part since the boy wanted to find more about this house. He thought about the possibility on whether his big sister had moved in to a new place to escape the stress of war for awhile.

The living room in this house was quite wide, it kind of reminded of their house back in the village. The only differences was that the original house had more of a traditional style contrast to the house that he was in right now. It seemed different and more modern. There was also this huge rectangular box that was displayed on top of a desk which was situated on the middle corner.

He wondered if that lone rectangular box was similar to the boxes, that amazingly projected light and images, he had seen before back at that huge building. These boxes were unique since it somehow contained living and talking people inside of it.

Moving on from that subject, the boy continued to explore the area as he walked towards a certain pathway leading to a certain spot where another desk was located. This time around, there was a series of photos displayed on top of the desk and these were revealed to be photos from the good old days.

Nawaki silently observed these photos as a smile began to formed around his lips.

He fondly remembered every single one of them since he was also part of those events that were captured and recorded in these pictures. Although, there were also photos to which he hadn't recognized, photos such as his big sister in the Hokage office working or a photo of her with two little kids, one of those kids, was a blonde with two whisker marks, who looked very familiar. Those were also a lot photos which included people to which he didn't recognized.

_"Who were these people?_" He thought to himself.

This would even add more confusion when he saw a certain spot where a picture of him and his Uncle Dan were located. The one thing that suprised him was that there were candles and incense which were recently used. He wondered if these were just displays, it seemed as if someone had died, the only thing that shocked him was that these set of candles and incense were positioned on his respective photo and his Uncle Dan's.

It looked as if He had been dead for a very long time.

_"Was this some kind of joke?"_ He thought to himself. This was really a shocking discovery. How could his big sister assumed that he had died? He was standing right here!

He began to wonder if the hundreds of letters that he had sent back to home were for nothing. Was the messenger killed by enemy forces during the journey? Or Maybe he just forgot to send them when arrived at the village.

This was really absurd, whoever thought of him being killed in action or having been forgotten should really have a good explanation for this.

He also realized that the necklace that his big sister had given to him to wasn't on his neck, thus another worry building up inside of him. He then turned his attention towards the kitchen as the others were still there discussing on whatever they were discussing.

He really needed to know the truth of what really happened. The questions circling inside his head were now desperate to find the answers. It seemed that he had really no choice right now but to confront them.

So he proceeded to head towards the kitchen with an intent to know the truth.

* * *

**(MEETING)**

**Location: Kitchen Area**

"Hold on, You can't just take him right now!"

Negotiating with the older blonde woman was really a tough task at least for Boruto. He had properly presented and explained his case regarding the original task that he had to do of bringing the boy to the Social Services headquarters. He also told them that they needed to take the boy for a DNA test in order to find out the truth if this was the "Nawaki" who died fifty years ago.

"I know that Granny, But we just really have to make sure that is really him." Boruto argued calmly as the young man tried to explained it once more." What if this is all just a part of a strong Genjutsu or something?"

Tsunade shook his head as she gave a hardened look." Genjutsu or not, I know that boy is Nawaki." She replied as she then slightly looked down." I could feel it." She added, heck she didn't even sense anything cast on her. This was in fact reality.

There was silence amongst them, It was really a complex issue. Boruto turned his eyes towards the former snake Sannin, who gave him a nod to which surprised the blonde.

"The only thing that came close on bringing the dead back to life is through the Edo Tensei Technique." Orochimaru explained." However, there are differences that you should take notice." He said as he raised his hand to count.

"First, the resurrected will appear grey and in a state of minor decay: marred by cracks and other imperfections, basically their appearance would be similar to an undead."

"Second, the unavoidable characteristic of a resurrected body is the darkened sclerae, with a soul that retains its personality having grey sclerae."

"And Lastly, they still retain their abilities and Chakra."

Orochimaru paused as he finally finished on explaining the important features of the resurrected via the Edo Tensei Technique.

"Although, regarding the kid, It's still a big mystery on what really brought him back, because he doesn't have all those features." He added.

Boruto simply nodded in understanding." Oh I see, but do you think the boy could be just another boy that looks like him?" He asked.

Orochimaru sighed." I'm not sure, but when we asked him about the things that only Nawaki could have known, He passed all those questions without breaking a sweat." He explained.

"Looks like He's been coached by someone?" Boruto tried to guessed.

"We can't say Boruto, We still have to find more answers, but I guess the idea of a DNA test would be the first step." Orochimaru replied as he directed his eyes towards the blonde woman.

The snake man was also concerned for his former teammate's safety. He still had doubts and skepticisms. He agreed with the young man because it may be probably helped them solved the mystery altogether.

At the same time, Boruto also gave the older blonde woman one more look as a means to plead with her once more. She's the only one alive that has the same blood as the brown haired boy.

There was quietness that took over for a brief moment, Tsunade was meddling with her thoughts, wondering if she should agree with the proposal of a DNA test. If she did, it would be a kind of a hustle since the Town of Kibo was very much a long journey and she didn't have any friends or relatives there where she could stay for awhile.

"You're welcome to stay at our house, Granny." The voice of Boruto then spoke, bringing her back to reality at an instant.

She looked up and saw the young man giving her a welcoming smile." At least, you can spend time with Himawari and Kurama."

"Kurama? You mean-"

Boruto simply nodded." Yup! the great nine-tailed fox himself, He's cool by the way hehe." He gave a little chuckle to lightened up the mood.

"Oh you mean that fella who almost destroyed the village years ago?" Orochimaru spoke this time, with a little sarcastic tone of voice.

Boruto gave another sigh as he gave the snake sannin a look." Well, something like that, if it weren't Grandpa Kushina and Minato, He would have been "Drunk" for the rest of that night." He said with a small smile.

"Nowadays, He's an advocate for world peace so yeah." He added, to which gave funny reactions from the two.

At this time, a thought had came into his mind and it was about the boy himself." By the way, Have you two told the kid about Konoha yet?" He asked, remembering that certain precautionary measure.

Both of the former Sannins shook their heads.

"He was pre-occupied with other things, when we talked him." Orochimaru answered, meaning that the boy didn't asked any single question regarding the village or its current state as of now. So far the boy was still not aware that the Second Shinobi war had ended.

Boruto nodded in understanding." I guess the secret still in one piece." He said, before adding." I think it's best not to tell him about any information regarding the current state of the village or that he has been dead for fifty years." He informed the two.

"Don't worry, we won't." Tsunade replied back, giving the younger blonde a smile for the first time while the young man nodded back in thanks.

However, there was one more problem that had entered the scene all of them felt a new and familiar presence.

All of them then turned around to see a certain brown haired boy, who stood there with a face of confusion and curiousness. All of them froze in shock as they didn't expected that the boy would overhear their discussion.

They were all currently stuck in a crucial situation as they could only wait for the boy's reaction and response.

As for Nawaki, his doubts were eventually confirmed as it seemed that they were keeping something from him. It may really sound disrespectful but he had the right to be angry and the right to know the answer. With that, his eyebrows narrowed as he gave them a weighty look.

"Am I really dead?"

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter:)**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**It was that moment that he found himself falling into the cliff, heading towards the deep watery oceans. He had enough of everything, He immediately jumped so that he could get away from this world to which he didn't belong into. **

**Nawaki was still in tears as he closed his eyes once more while falling towards the treacherous waters of the coast.**

**Maybe if he could do this one more time, then maybe Kami-sama would bring him back to his real home.**


	8. Arc 1: Escape

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for this chapter: Continuation of the previous chapter, details the trio attempting to fix the situation when the boy had overheard the classified conversation.**

**I would also like to credit fellow author: BleedingTrash, Banix, Andorian, and Ghelourd" and "The Ethereal Lord for sharing their**** ideas to the story.**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Take note: This Chapter is quite short**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 1: Escape Part 1**

Nobody amongst the three adults could have expected it earlier. Before that, they already had set up their future plans to handle the current situation at hand regarding the boy. Although, no one would have anticipated as they were suddenly caught of guard when the boy himself unexpectedly entered the scene.

_"Am I really dead?"_

Those few words really brought the trio into instant trouble and as their bodies froze in surprised and shocked, each of them thought of any possible explainations that they could say to the boy before its too late. Boruto and Tsunade were the fastest ones to think of an answer to an easy yet complex question.

"Of course not!" Both of them exclaimed in unison, despite the noticeable tone of denial in their voices.

Orochimaru could only shake his head in secret. They were obviously giving away the truth in front of the boy, who was on his way towards realization if he ever fully learns of it.

"Nawaki, dear you're alive and well." Tsunade gave an assuring smile as she attempted to looked and sound normal in front of her younger brother. It was really tough right now for her since she didn't wanted to be stuck in this kind of situation.

"Don't worry kid, No one is here dying, Dattebasa." Boruto added, the young man was also trying to keep the situation intact. He along with the older blonde woman, gave every word that they have to say in order to convince or at least calm him down.

Orochimaru gave a sigh._" This isn't even helping_." He thought to himself. He already knew from the start that these two would eventually be overcome with their own version of panic. He also asked himself if it's the right time to join in but eventually he chose to stay quiet for a little while now.

As for Nawaki, the confusion inside of him was growing, his ears refused to absorbed the oncoming barage of words as he found himself staring into the faces of the two, who seemed trying hard to convinced him that everything was alright. Soon frustration would caught up to him in the midst of being barrage by words.

At the same time, Both of the two adults finally finished their seemingly endless number of explanations, they were in between on being sure that they managed to convince him and being sure that all there efforts were just wasted. So both waited for any responses.

"Then why there's a lot of incense beside the photo of me and Uncle Dan back in the living room!?" Nawaki asked, he was overcome with his own rage. He demanded to know answers. He was sure that he would understand that the others would think that he's been killed or missing in action but he didn't expect that everyone would be giving food offerings and incenses already.

It was very much shocking and disrespectful at least for him.

Both of the adults were taken back by surprised, especially Tsunade, who was the first one to speak on the matter.

"Nawaki, I can explain please listen." The older blonde woman said as she can sense that her little brother was giving into his own anger.

"How could you guys do that!?" Nawaki exclaimed once more.

"N-Nawaki Please!" Tsunade tried to plead once more as the brown haired boy continued his barrage of questions. How she was really hateful of the inherited hot and energetic temper habits of her clan in these kinds of situations.

"There's no way that I'm dead!"

"I'm gonna prove that!"

Boruto, who was witnessing all the argument around, also attempted to intervene in an attempt to calm things down, He tried to convince the boy to calm down and listen to what the older blonde woman explainations, but it was all for nothing.

When He tried to reach his hand towards the boy, he was simply brushed off by the kid as his anger remained and he continued to lash out in denial.

"Nawaki, please calm down."

"Don't touch me!"

The boy was beginning to get uncontrollable as the seconds go by, but at that the same time there was something in him that was going down. He was beginning to feel weak as he used more of his energy. A few moments passed, there was ache in his head that quickly grew and he was forced to hold his head in pain.

Tsunade took a few steps to get closer as she reached out to her little brother." Nawaki, are you alright?" She immediately asked. Worry was beginning to catch up to her again. Even her former teammate from behind, was struggling on keeping himself calm.

As for the boy, he wasn't able to respond as the ache and pain had took its toll on him and he suddenly collapse on the floor, but before that these were these horrifying images of a fiery explosions that began to flash right before his eyes, He was cringing in pain and less than seconds, blackness overtook him and his consciousness was gone.

***Thud***

The single loud noise brought the everyone into the brink of Panic and Shock.

The rest of the adults immediately rushed to the boy's side, with Boruto being the first one to assist the unconscious Nawaki, followed by a very worried Tsunade, and as well as a more reserved Orochimaru, who told everyone to give the boy some much needed space.

"Nawaki!"

There were a lot of things that the blonde woman would want to say, since her panic had fully taken over, she could only say her little brother's name. When the boy suddenly collapse, it triggered the old memories once more, especially the moment when she saw came face to face with the boy's lifeless body fifty years ago.

Same did go for Orochimaru, He didn't want his guilt to take over him again so he acted swiftly and headed towards them as well. Once there, he immediately checked the boy if he was alright, and while checking the boy, he turned towards his former blonde teammate.

He didn't said a word but gave the blonde woman a look, which told her to be calm and do her task on healing the kid since she was the greatest medical-nin healer of her time and undisputedly in this current generation.

For a few moments, Tsunade stared at the former snake Sannin, trying to get his point, and eventually she would as she then directed her focus towards her little brother, who still had that look of anguish on him. She placed her hand on the boy's forehead and was greeted by the immense heat radiating from him.

"His Body Temperature is rising rapidly." Tsunade commented, it seemed that it was a sudden high fever, she also can feel the lack of energy chakra on him. She then placed her both of her hands on the boy's chest, followed by closed her eyes as her hands finally began to glow in a bluish light green color. It was a sign that she was finally using her healing jutsu to heal the boy.

At the same time, she directed her eyes towards the younger blonde. giving her an instructive look. "Boruto, please get me some towels at the storage room and a bucket of water from back." She instructed as the young man, who simply agreed to her immediate request.

"Yes Ma'am!" Boruto simply nodded and replied as he headed off to get the necesarry things that he was instructed to get to.

Tsunade then turned towards her former teammate." Orochi, would you mind helping me carry him to the room?" She asked, giving her former teammate a look.

Orochimaru froze there for a few moments, it seemed that the little chaos was really overwhelming for him, as if he was reliving old memories of the war. He then shook his head to get himself back reality and immediately took action.

He proceeded to helped the unconscious boy recover and carefully carry him toward his former teammates's room while the other was in charged of guiding him to the said room, which was located upstairs.

It didn't took long enough for them to reach the said room and Tsunade automatically bursts through door and shown the man the way.

Orochimaru, without wasting any time, headed towards the bed and laid the unconscious boy on the soft cushion, with the help of the blonde woman. At the same time, Boruto had arrived bearing a set of towels and a small bucket of water.

"Here ya go Granny!" Boruto informed the rest as he delivered the bucket of water and handed the set of towels to older blonde.

Once Tsunade had accepted the necessary things that she needed, she quickly began to work as she soak a small towel into the bucket of water, squeezed the wet towel in order to the drained out the water. Once she was done, she immediately removed the boy's upper clothes and used the small towel to gently rubbed his skin to eased out the rising heat.

Many times that she had done it and in the final phase, she used her healing jutsu once more as final means to ease out the pain the boy was feeling. It did worked for the better since, the boy's anguishing face calmed down and his whole body relaxed.

By then, she adjusted the pillows so that the boy can have a good resting position followed by placing a blanket on the boy.

As a lone electric fan was turned on in order to gave some needed air to the semi-heated atmosphere, Boruto and Orochimaru watched the former fifth finished her simple medical procedure as the things went slowly back to normal.

There was a sigh of relief from everyone as they managed to prevent things from escalating too far.

Tsunade was able to control her anxiety, giving a sigh of relief as she fully gave in, letting herself relaxed on the floor while leaning against the side of the bed. She was very much exhausted from the small but tough ordeal.

Orochimaru kept silent as he too gave his own sigh of relief. The former Snake Sannin was just relieved as the blonde woman, giving her a nod and small smile.

As for Boruto, He was very much in his work mode. He could really feel the cold sweat coming out from him. He also wondered on how such as small problem like this would really be a big stress for him and the rest. This recent one, just added more challenges as they're gonna have to explain to the boy the whole truth..

The blonde young man darted his eyes towards the old Sannins in front of him. There was a guilt that was building up inside of him. He regretted over the fact that he had agreed with the decision to bring the boy here, he didn't expect that things would turn out like this.

The situation was almost on the brink of disaster. How they were just lucky enough to be able to control it.

"That was a close one." He muttered to himself before being interrupted by an unexpected vibration from his pocket. Soon enough, there was a certain catchy ringtone that followed.

Boruto raised both of his eyebrows in surprised." The Signal is Back?" He thought to himself as he immediately drew out his phone to check the identity of the caller.

Only to meet a familiar name flashing on the screen.

* * *

**(REGRETS)**

**Location: Living room**

Silence was still the dominant force around the living room. The former Sannis found theselves having a cup of tea once more as they sat on their respective seats. A good amount of hour had already passed since the small incident and the two were just quiet all the way.

So far both were in their own thoughts at the moment.

Tsunade rested her herself on the sofa as she waited for the tea to lose its temperature. She darted her eyes towards the living room table to observed the newly prepared set of cookies on the plate. She prepared those snacks just in case if hunger strikes once again.

At this time she was going around her thoughts as she recapped the events that happened so far. It was very much a heck of a ride full with surprises that she never thought would really come true.

The thought of her little brother coming back to life once again was the main focal point of her mind. She wondered on why she was instantly believing on this kind of event that many would consider an impossible feat in reality. Nobody would really come back from the dead, the dead should stay dead in fact.

Although, that huge part of her was slowly making her realized that the return of her long deceased young brother was really a second chance. It was a new opportunity for her to catch up and mend the old wounds from the past.

She also thought about the young blonde's original plan regarding her moving back to the town in order assist this case. She wondered if this was how his cases worked like, if it is, then it must've been tough for the Kibo Konah's Police force members everyday to handle these cases such as this one.

She herself had no plans yet since it was an immediate decision. However, since she was gonna have the task of taking care of the boy, she might as well start a new chapter in her life once more.

There was a small brewing excitement within her. She ignored any existing aspects of guilt, she knew that those were already far behind her as she already had moved on from that. Same did go for her snake teammate.

As she turned her attention towards the man to start a conversation with him. She was greeted by the man's silent and serious look. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts and She gave a confused and surprised expression.

The look on his face, it seemed that he was cautious and hesistant. There was a hint of guilt to which she took noticed of immediately.

And she pondered the long old question:

Has He really moved on from Nawaki's death?

"_Orochimaru_." Tsunade muttered his former teammate's name." Is everything alright?" She asked.

Orochimaru was a kind of person who moves on from any events that happened in his life. He was never the person, who often dwells in the past, in fact he had so many plans for the future that he didn't know where to start. He was really an idealistic and ambitious person.

Nawaki's death was the only thing that remained throughout the years. It was that event which really changed him and started his life of descent to made him the person he was before. The death of the boy, gave him a long lasting guilt as he gave him the dream of eliminating death from this world, He attempted everything just to get rid of that last stage of humanity.

He didn't want it to happen to the people that he knew and loved, especially his former teammates. One of them has already passed on, Him and Tsunade were now the ones waiting in line for heaven.

When Boruto brought the boy here, that guilt that he had forgotten for a long time, finally returned back. He wondered if his long overdue punishment had finally came to him for the many mistakes that he did just to achieved that dream of his.

The Snake Sannin then looked up and gave a sad smile towards the confused blonde woman." Tsunade." He mentioned her name." Do you still remember the promise?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade raised both of her eyebrows and asked, wondering about that promised that she seemed to have a forgot.

Orochimaru took a deep breath." During the day that Lord Third assigned me on a mission to assist the division where Nawaki was stationed at." He paused for awhile.

"I made a promised to you that I will bring your little brother back alive." He simply explained, as there was a hint of his emotion surfacing out.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't fulfilled that promised to you." He added as he gave a sorrowful look. This was the first time in many years that he had apoligized to the blonde woman. It was in fact a long overdue apology to which he had not done since the boy's death.

Small tears were noticably coming out from the man." I did everything in my power to save him, but I was too late." He said, before continuing." I was afraid to tell you that I failed, I wanted to live up to that promised. He explained as he went into greater lengths to restore what was loss." But it turned me to into a more horrible person." He said, with regret in his voice.

"To be honest, I haven't moved on from that guilt." He said." When Boruto brought him here, The moment I saw him, I knew in my heart that it was really him, the energy that I sensed and detected, It was indeed him."

"And that just brought back the old wounds back to me once more." He said, his hands were all shaking." And I was afraid that it would bring me back to my old ways." He finished his explanation."

Tsunade was loss for words when she heard the whole thing from his former snake Sannin. She didn't knew what to make of this or she had no idea on how she would respond to this kind of statement. She was indeed shocked to hear this, but she already knew that her former teammate had a tendency for overdue apoligies.

Silence then took over once more.

Unbeknowst to the two of them, a certain brown haired boy had witnessed and heard the whole convesation from flight of the stairs, and when he had heard all of it, he immediately stood up and went back to the room.

Meanwhile, The blonde woman continued to stare at her former teammate, she could really see the emotion naturally coming out from him and all she could do was to support and sympathized.

She gave a small smile as she stood up from her seat and headed towards him. Once there, she placed a hand on his shoulder as a means to comfort him.

"You don't have to apoligized." Tsunade said, before continuing on with her sentence." I've already forgiven you a long time ago." She added, before finally giving her former teammate a comforting hug.

Orochimaru kept silent and didn't respond, although he felt relief inside of him. All that heavy burden and guilt that was kept inside for many years had been finally released. He had finally found the courage to let it out and tell the truth to the blonde woman. He had no idea on how many times he had apologized to her today but it was a good thing that all those negative thoughts were slowly fading away.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

**Location: Porch**

**"I really don't know how to put this Boruto."**

It was very much an expected response. The young adult knew that this would be very much unbelievable and a overwhelming story to handle for his boss as the signal had finally returned and the conversation between them resumed.

"I know it's very hard to believed Aunt Moegi, but this is the real thing." Boruto replied, founding himself back on the porch once more as he finally got the opportunity to tell his boss the whole story.

"**Real thing? How can you be so sure that this boy is indeed the little brother of the fifth?"** The voice of Moegi asked and spoke through the phone**." He hasn't even taken a DNA test yet!**" She added, she was still a bit skeptic about this since she hasn't seen the boy in person or there were hardly enough evidence to support the blonde's claims and theory.

Boruto gave a sigh." Yes, that's why I'm taking them back to the town." He said, before continuing." In order for them to take the DNA test, I know someone who can rushed the results." He said, referring to a certain raven haired young woman.

"And if the the results are a match then it's real thing!" He added.

There was a moment of paused that followed after.

**"So if it's true, then what are you gonna do after that?**" The voice of Moegi asked and spoke through once more.

Yet again a long paused from the blonde young man. He hadn't thought of the next step of the plan yet, Sure he got a place for them in the form of his own house, but he hadn't planned on helping the boy blend back into society.

"I'm not sure yet, but I guarantee you this won't turned into some kind of freakshow." He said, referring to the possiblities of the boy being subjected for experimentations, tests and many more to which was very dangerous for him.

Boruto was serious about this matter, letting the secret out to the public will only worstened the situation at hand.

The young adult gave pause to catch up to his breath.

"**Alright Boruto, I will arranged an immediate permission for a DNA test then."** The voice of his aunt Moegi replied back through the phone." **Just make sure that you handle the situation there carefully until you returned here."** She added.

Boruto simply nodded." Don't worry, I will Aunt Moegi" He replied, before putting the call down as silence took over once more at the porch.

The young adult took a deep breath as he knew that he needed to take immediate action on this case. He had feeling that this wasn't going to be an ordinary case to begin with.

Since the decision was finally made, they can anytime pack up and depart for the town.

As he made his way back inside the house, he felt another vibration from his phone and a message ringtone.

By the time his eyes met the screen, there was a lone message notification, and it was none other than from a familiar dark blue haired young woman.

**"_Nii-chan, How are you so far?"_**

**-Hima**

A small smile escape from his lips when he read the message. How could he forget his little sister at a time like this. The message was just enough to ease out the tension and stress that he was feeling right now. He also thought of the others back home, how were they doing so far?

_**"Everything's okay Hima, I'll be home for dinner :)"**_

He texted back and instantly sent his reply, before continuing inside the house.

With that everything said, He can now finally focus on the plan.

* * *

**(ESCAPE)**

**Location: Kitchen**

Time had passed as the early afternoon had finally arrived.

The sound of pouring water could be heard all over the Kitchen, Tsunade stood facing the sink as she washed and clean plate after plate, while the other two men were at the living room discussing the plan furthermore.

Around this time, thoughts began to cloud her mind as once more. Nawaki was the sole main focus of her thoughts right now, she wondered on he was doing so far right now back at the room.

Has He fully recovered?

Could him collapsing could be the result of the trauma that he had received during the Second Shinobi War?

She asked herself. How was she gonna explained the whole situation to him? It's not easy to tell the boy that he has been dead for over fifty years now and that he missed a lot of things since.

It was just unfortunate for the boy to be in a situation much like this. How was he gonna cope that much of his original life had already faded into memory, to the old history books.

How will he view this current world to which he didn't belong into?

These were just the worries that the blonde woman had in mind. It was basically reintroducing a person back to society. Truth to be told, she didn't knew where to start or how to begin, she was more worried about the future that what is happening right now. It was one of her flaws as a character.

She was all alone in the kitchen when a little bit of emotion slipped out from her. She wasn't aware that there were already small tears coming out from her eyes. It was just a very emotional moment for her that a person who was part of her life, came back.

_"Nawaki."_ She muttered her little brother's name once more before wiping the tears with her hands.

She was also standing beside the Kitchen window and a gush of wind entered and blew passed by her.

At that time, Tsunade froze as she darted her eyes towards a certain direction facing upwards. She suddenly felt a strange feeling of alertness, as if something was warning her or that she should really checked the boy upstairs.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Nawaki sat on the bed in silence as he staring at the blank space for quiet sometime now. It was only him and the quiet atmosphere inside the room. He was surprised when he learned that he had passed out once more and shocked when he learned that he was dead for many years.

The sun was still in its peak and its rays penetrated through the window shining upon the boy as his thoughts began to cloud his mind.

What was once his energy and excitement was fading away. He didn't know what to do at this point. If it's true that Konoha, his home village was long gone, then all that sacrifice, the hard work that he had dedicated was all for nothing.

He had the honor of a Shinobi with him and it felt like it was taken from him when he learned the truth. Why there were keeping this a secret from him? Of all people, it was his big sister and Uncle Orochimaru, who were also involved.

Since, he had seen a lot of evidences supporting this secret.

What was there to live for?

He was already considered dead and forgotten by many.

Why was he here?

Nawaki couldn't handle on what was happening to him and around him. He moved his eyes around the room to which something small and brown caught his attention.

It was his pouch, which was located beside him. For a few moments, he stared at it before finally grabbing the object, opened it, and drew out a certain Kunai.

The boy's hands were shaking as he brought the sharp object to his other hand, directly to his wrist. He was very much nervous and asked himself many times if he should finally end it here once and for all.

Was it going be worth it?

Nawaki then turned his head towards the window, his eyes meeting the bright ray of the sun. It was this time that he remembered the coastal area that he and Boruto had passed by during their journey.

A thought then came to his mind as he dropped his Kunai on the floor. The boy stood up and headed towards the window, once he was there, he immediately opened it and climbed towards outside.

Stepping on the roof of the house, the afternoon sun greeted him as he surveyed his surroundings. From the rooftop that he was standing on right now, he could see the sea from several distances away.

A small smile formed around his lips as the boy made his decision and he set out his journey towards the coastal area.

He didn't want to the rest to see him take his life in a quiet room. He was heading off to that area in hopes that he could return back to the world to which he rightfully belongs to, not this strange world that he is in right now.

He was hoping that he might find the right ending that he deserved.

* * *

**(A LITTLE LATER ON)**

A good amount of time had already passed since the little ordeal. The atmosphere around the house had calmed down once more. While the two men were at the living room in silence, Tsunade had decided to head up stairs to check on her little brother. The silence was overwhelming as the blonde woman thought of a way to greet him amidst the outburst that he had brought awhile ago. It would be very painful to see him like that, stripped from his usual self. It would be very hard for him to accept the truth but that was the truth.

There's nothing she can do but just to comfort him.

Carrying a tray of biscuits and a hot chocolate milk, she took a deep breath, the squeaks sounds of the stairs made it even more tough for her to think, it was a distraction but she had to get a gripped find her own courage. It didn't took long enough for her to reach the top of the stairs, less than minutes later she found herself standing right in front of the door. Tsunade took a deep breath as she deemed herself ready for this, no matter what happens. By the time she reached her hand for the knob and opened the door, she slowly pushed it as she immediately said her words.

"Nawaki, I brought you some snacks, it's been awhile sincd you've ate I thought maybe..." She trailed off the moment she turn her attention towards the empty bed and opened window of the room.

There was silence around her, she immediately realized on what had transpired, and she dropped the tray on the floor causing the food to scatter and alerting the two men from below.

Her little brother had shockingly left the house for nowhere.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**AN: Thank for reading the chapter:)**

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**It was that moment that he found himself falling into the cliff, heading towards the deep watery oceans. He had enough of everything, He immediately jumped so that he could get away from this world to which he didn't belong into.**

**Nawaki was still in tears as he closed his eyes once more while falling towards the treacherous waters of the coast.**

**Maybe if he could do this one more time, then maybe Kami-sama would bring him back to his real home.**


	9. Arc 1: Escape Part 2

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for this chapter: This chapter will tackle the events after Nawaki had escaped the house as he headed towards for certain place. As for Boruto and the rest, it seemed that the problem has unexpectedly escalated and they will have to search for the boy.**

**I would also like to thank and credit AraineHH for sharing ideas for this chapter:) **

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 1: Escape Part 2**

A good amount of time had already passed since the little ordeal. The atmosphere around the house had calmed down once more. While the two men were at the living room in silence, Tsunade had decided to head up stairs to check on her little brother.

The silence was overwhelming as the blonde woman thought of a way to greet him amidst the outburst that he had brought awhile ago. It would be very painful to see him like that, stripped from his usual self. It would be very hard for him to accept the truth but that was the truth.

There's nothing she can do but just to comfort him.

Carrying a tray of biscuits and a hot chocolate milk, she took a deep breath, the squeaks sounds of the stairs made it even more tough for her to think, it was a distraction but she had to get a gripped find her own courage.

It didn't took long enough for her to reach the top of the stairs, less than minutes later she found herself standing right in front of the door. Tsunade took a deep breath as she deemed herself ready for this, no matter what happens. By the time she reached her hand for the knob and opened the door, she slowly pushed it as she immediately said her words.

"Nawaki, I brought you some snacks, it's been awhile since you've ate I thought maybe..." She trailed off the moment she turn her attention towards the empty bed and opened window of the room.

There was silence around her, she

immediately realized on what had transpired, and she dropped the tray on the floor causing the food to scatter which was enough to cause some noise and automatically alerting the two men from below.

Her little brother had left.

She stared at the empty bed for a few moments, thinking of what to do right next.

In fact, nothing was coming into her mind. With her just in a blank space, it wasn't even helping either.

"_Tsunade"_

_"Granny_!"

The loud voices of Boruto and Orochimaru could be heard yelling from down stairs. It didn't took long enough for them to make their presence fully known as they finally reached the room itself.

The two men stopped their tracks once they saw the blonde woman, who was just standing there while the the whole tray and the food was on the floor.

"What's going on here?" Orochimaru was the first one to ask the question. His eyes were everywhere but failed to noticed the main problem.

"Granny Are you alright?" Boruto followed by checking the older blonde woman if she was alright.

"Nawaki..." Tsunade could only mentioned her little brother's name. There was silent panic on her eyes.

Both men then instinctively turned their attention towards the whole room and based on their observations, it was shock that the boy disappeared or just simply escaped by climbing up the window. Another question is why would the heck he do that?

"I guess knowing the truth must've been too much for him." Orochimaru deduced. The boy had gone through enough and his mind can't bare any of this longer.

Boruto gave sigh." You've gotta be kidding me." He said while scratching the back of his head. He thought things would never had gone for the worst but right now it was escalating quickly.

"We have no choice but to search for him, It's the only way." Orochimaru spoke this time." This village is not that big, There's a chance that we can find him." He explained, keeping his own confidence in check.

Boruto simply nodded." Alright, I'll start the car." He replied.

Although, as he was about to head down stairs, a thought suddenly came up to him, instead of heading down, he immediately walked up to the opened window and climbed outside.

The sun greeted him with all its glory along with the slightly cold breezy air. He slowly climbed up towards the roof en route to the top.

He could sensed a trace of the boy's chakra and by the time he reached that particulat spot, he was greeted by the mesmerizing overview of the coastal area and the bay.

"Beautiful." The blonde muttered. Who knew that from this spot he could already see the area that everyone mostly wanted to see. A great view of the sea.

He remembered as a kid that he always wanted go to a place similar to coastal areas. He had heard from his friends and family alike that by just being there alone by yourself, it can already clear your mind out of from the troubles and basically can give a chance to restart the day and even now.

It was at this time that something came up to him. Having the idea, he deduced that the boy could have headed towards that place but how long since he left? Was there still time for them to catch up?

Although, It didn't matter, He wasn't going to lose hope and give up. He was going to find the kid.

* * *

**(RUNAWAY)**

The streets of the village had maintained its peacefulness throughout the day until there was a series of noises that disturbed that peace. A few handful of cars blew their horns as they were startled to see a boy running on the middle of the road.

Nawaki ran as fast as he can, despite not having fully recovered, He didn't care if he gets hit by one of those metallic machines, as long as he can get away from those people and from all these things right now. Luckily, by the grace of Kami he was in one piece.

An hour had passed as he still found himself in the small village still searching for the coastal area. He was so sure that he knew the way yet he still hasn't found any route that would take him there.

He was at a lost so far.

A young but experienced Shinobi like him could really found himself getting lost in a middle of a village that he didn't have knowledge of. A Shinobi that can't even used his chakra or other abilities right now to get himself to the place he wanted to go.

Nawaki felt himself getting weaker yet again, the long hour of running took a toll on him. The boy's eyes looked tired once more, he found himself at a small park and the boy decided to head over to a certain tree which was located in the middle of the park, He really needed a shade to protect himself from the heat of the sun.

It didn't took long enough for him to get over there, and by the time he finally did, he immediately sat down and landed himself on the grassy ground, resting himself on the trunk of the tree.

The boy rested there for fifteen minutes and during that minutes, he felt his consciousness slowly drifting away as he was on his journey to a slumber. At the same time, his dreams began to interfere and converge with his own thoughts.

"Am I really dreaming?" Nawaki thought to himself. He was still in denial about the reality right now.

"Am I really dead?" He asked once again." If I am, then why did I have to live again?" He added. Bringing up a question that he living in right now.

He still didn't understand the concept of being brought back to life many years after his death but he questioned the reason on why did someone or something had gone far just to bring him back.

He never really deserved to live again. The life that he once had was gone. fifty years was a huge number and he wasn't sure if he could lived in this new world anymore. Sure, there was his big sister and Uncle Orochi but they were different. Far different from the young and lively people that he knew.

Where was Uncle Jiraiya? Does He ran a Hot Spring Business now?

Those were his thoughts as he drifted to sleep. Amongst all his wants and desires, He wished that someone would bring him back to where he came from. He didn't belong in this world.

It was all true to him. He hope there was someway that he could leave this place.

As the boy was about to reach slumber, his mind suddenly went alive as he found himself staring at a mysterious vision or dream about a sky full with some kind of green ethereal power. He stared towards the mysterious essence in awe as if it was calling him to it.

He tried to reached his hand towards it but only to be pulled away from his dream.

Nawaki's eyes opened as he was suddenly brought back to reality. He found himself staring back at the park, giving him another hint that he was still here. Although, there was something different this time.

A slightly disappointed Nawaki then caught sight of something interesting. Right in front of him was a trace of that green energy from his dreams as it floated to a direction leading him to somewhere important.

"Oh." Nawaki blinked a couple of times before standing up as he decided to follow the energy.

Keeping his eyes in check, he promised to himself that he would never lose sight of that mysterious energy. There was this growing hope that it could take him to where the coastal area is. He won't rushed but he will have to be patient.

He was hopeful.

* * *

**(SEARCHING)**

The car activated through its engines as it finally took its wheels on the road. Driven by the young man, Boruto kept his eyes focus on every surroundings as he searched for signs of the boy, who had just ran away awhile ago without their knowledge.

In the back of the car, sat the two older former Sannin, who took the quiet route with the exception of Orochimaru, who was conversing with the blonde as he drove.

"He must be in this area somewhere." Boruto muttered aloud. He was really focus this time, He was doing all his best to locate the boy but still there wasn't any trace of him in the village.

Orochimaru gave a sigh." I thought you said that Nawaki will be at the coastal areas?" He asked.

"Yes, I know that but we need to make sure that he is somewhere in this village first." He replied, bringing up the fact that the boy could just be here hiding some alleyway or a park.

He also wasn't sure about the coastal area theory, he was trained to be practical in these kinds of situation.

They also went to the village's police station and filed a report about the missing boy and requested for an immediate search and rescue operation but the only problem is that most of the staff were in their in day offs today so there were limited forces for them to help in this search.

It was just really a bad time for the trio.

This was also the reason why Boruto had invested time to navigate the whole village to search the boy, but so far the attempt was unsuccessful.

Orochimaru on the other hand was trying his best to assist the younger blonde on the problem.

He had summoned snakes just to navigate every detail of the whole village and even the outskirts, still he wasn't receiving any reports from one of them regarding the boy.

It was obvious that he cared about the boy, even though his skepticism was very strong. He did believed in miracles but not this kind of miracle.

He was an expert of bringing the dead back to life but not this kind of status where the person is biologically functioning well.

When He saw the boy right in front of his eyes, he immediately denied that it was him and deduced the fact that it was all an illusion but indeed it was all true and from his heart, he knew that it was really Nawaki. It also triggered some of the past to come back to him (The Worst ones) and right now, he didn't want to repeat the same mistakes that he did.

He then took a glanced at his former teammate who was quietly sitting near the window and gazing at the view.

Orochimaru secretly gave a sad look at the blonde woman.

He was just as worried as her and He understood on what she was going through. Although, he didn't know what was going through her mind right now.

He could that anxiety would not take over her.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Tsunade sat near the window as she watched her surroundings move as the car drove on.

She was in deep thought as she chose to keep silent for the time being. To be honest, she was trying keep her panic from taking over again. Like Orochimaru, she was having the same thoughts as him, it was all worry yet she chose to keep calm and let things go with the flow.

Her mind was replaying the same memories all over again. The memories of her little brother up to the last time she had saw him alive before he left the village gates fifty years ago.

* * *

**(Mini Flashback)**

_The village gates finally opened as the rest of the group that were assigned to assist the transfer of innocent civilians and villagers began their journey._

_As the members of the group finished bidding their families goodbye, there was one more farewell that had to be given._

_"Are you sure about joining this mission?" A young teenage Tsunade stood in front of the gates and her little brother._

_"Of course! I'm a proud Shinobi and It's my duty to served my village!" The boy replied with charisma and excitement. He was so happy when he got his request approved by __the Hokage._

_For Tsunade, she felt a bit saddened that her little brother will be away for a few months but there was nothing she can do stop his dream of becoming a Shinobi and of course the support from his friends, and families which he received._

_She felt a hand placed on her hand and she looked again to see her little brother and his gullible smile._

_"Don't worry, Nee-chan, I will be back soon!"_

* * *

She still remembered his last words to her. It didn't sound that much dramatic but it had something of a deeper meaning to it. She didn't knew that it would be the last time that she was going to meet her little brother until she got the call from her Sannin teammate and the rest of it was just painful history.

There was a tear that fell from her eye. She felt the guilt resonating once again. The guilt of not going against the boy's wishes and even giving him a personal approval for that fateful mission.

It was the guilt that would haunt her for many years to come.

How she wished she could have done something just to prevent her little brother from joining the mission but at the same time she also wanted to see him happy and enjoying his dreams.

There was conflict indeed and she didn't knew what to do, so she had to side which was better at the time. No matter how her worry bothered her for the rest of the days.

Now she found herself once again in a similar situation, where there is a chance of losing her little brother yet again to whatever forces that are controlling the situation.

Tsunade felt weakened by these thoughts, she felt helpless for the first time in years.

She just wanted to sit here and leave everything to Kami but wouldn't that be giving it all up?

By the time, she closed her eyes there was something that suddenly startled her. A vision of a certain familiair place which was revealed to be a huge cliff in the coastal area and unfamiliar ethereal green essence surrounding the whole place.

**"Stop the car!"**

She suddenly jolted up and yelled, startling everyone in the car.

Boruto immediately hit the breaks as he too was surprised by the older blonde woman's loud voice." Shit!" He muttered aloud.

Orochimaru on the other hand turned his attention to his former teammate." Tsunade are you alright!?" He asked.

"Did something happened, Granny!?" A very worried Boruto followed up the question.

Both men turned their attention to the blonde woman. Curious and Eager to know on what was the jeez about this time but they only received a silent but serious look from the former fifth.

"The Cliff!" She exclaimed yet again, giving even more confusion.

Boruto raised both eyebrows in puzzlement." Cliff? What Cliff?" He asked, He understood the fact that the place she was referring to was a site or a site where a cliff was situated.

Orochimaru, who figured it all out, gave a sigh." She means that Nawaki could have headed to the Tojinbo Cliff." He explained." There's only one cliff in this region." He also added the fact that the site itself was also along the coastline as well.

"And that could also mean that he could also take his own life as well by jumping off that cliff?" Boruto added, which was met by mixed reactions from the Slug and Snake Sannin.

He was the only person who could have thought that idea but it also could be a possibility. The boy was emotionally damaged and that could act as a drive for that boy's attempt to jump off that cliff.

As Orochimaru was about to speak out, he was suddenly beaten to it by his former teammate who exclaimed once again.

"Nevermind that Boruto! We need to go to that place!" She exclaimed.

Boruto simply nodded as he activated the car once more and drove off towards their new destination, which was the Tojinbo Cliff itself. A famous tourist site, which also infamous for its many recorded suicides throughout the years.

* * *

**(TOJINBO)**

The Journey would eventually take the boy west to the coastal area and upwards towards the highest peak, which was the only the main tourist site in the area.

Tojinbo Cliff, is a series of huge cliffs that stretched throughout the coastline, with its highest peak located at the far west. From a distance, Nawaki could see the the main cliff itself, with its rocky stature and greenish forest which was located down the cliff.

The Afternoon had officially arrived already as the boy found himself walking up the paved road en route towards the cliff. At this point, He didn't care much about everything and to the point that he even ignored his own surroundings.

There were a handful of cars that passed by him and lucikily, he didn't get hit by one of them.

He was still walking in the middle of the paved road and he still didn't realized that although, the rest of the time was all for him as the green ethereal essence was still there leading him towards his main destination.

He still didn't know what would become of him when he finally reached the spot. Would he finally breakdown and given in or Will he snapped back to reality?

He still hoped for a way out of this world, He was confident that he won't be having regrets and he himself was ready for anything to happen.

It didn't took long enough as the journey had finally paid off.

Nawaki stopped his tracks at a certain site, revealing it to be the forest, where a huge red arch stood in the middle which act as the main entrance towards and a series of steps which act as the pathway upwards leading up to the main area.

For a few moments, the boy stood and observed. The ethereal green essence had vanished and he was all alone as he briefly took a glanced from behind and back towards his front. He knew that there would be no turning back once he enters this forest.

His thoughts were all encouraging him to enter, if he ever wanted to go back to his own world. So without any hesitation, He slowly took the first steps and entered the forest.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The car drove fast as it can towards the west where the coastal area was located. Boruto made sure that their ride would fast and smooth, far away from hitting anything insight. It was a good thing that those driving lessons from Denki himself paid off.

The young man then briefly turned his eyes towards the rear view mirror to check if the two older Sannins were alright and so far they were getting used to the fast pace tempo of his driving.

He literallly had no choice but to go faster since they wanted to catch up. Time was gold and that time itself was quickly running out. They weren't sure if the boy had already reached the place and they could only hope that they would arrived there in time.

As a professional, this was the first time that Boruto had been nervous, he could feel his hands slightly shaking as he tilted the steering wheel to the right directions. As of now they were in the outskirts of the village and currently on a zigzag road heading upwards towards the highest peak of the coastline.

Boruto could feel the atmosphere changing as they neared their destination. From distances away they could see the huge cliff itself.

"Alright, calm down Boruto, you can do this!" The young man assured himself. He never expected that this case would be in a different and higher level. It was a complete turn of events. In fact, He doesn't even know on how he will make a report out of this! This was one of those unexpected experiences that no one would even believed.

As for both Sannin, they were now alive, especially for Tsunade, who has opened her mouth and shared her side of the story. Apparently, there was something more to it than meets the eye. She explained that she always dreamt of these visions regarding the mysterious ethereal energy and these dreams to which she regularly experience recently.

"So How long have you been having these dreams?" Orochimaru was the first one to ask the question.

Tsunade took a short breath as she began to talk." About several weeks ago." She replied, trying to get the exact detail on what are those dreams were about.

It was strange since these dreams coincided on the month of her little brother's passing. It seemed that there was something going on here rather than just mere coincidence. On the other hand, her former teammate was fascinated even more.

Was these dreams telling her about something?

This also caught the attention of Boruto, who was still driving yet he was able to also listen to the conversation. He was also the one who spoke first.

"Do you think this is somewhat like a message?" The younger blonde said, bringing their attention to him.

"Well, I mean like the weird energy is telling you something or maybe giving you a warning." Boruto added as he explained, but still he was unsure.

Orochimaru simply nodded in understanding." Well, come to think of it, the green essence that you have spoken of, I guess it's somwhat helping us." He said.

"Helping us for what?" Tsunade confusingly asked.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over. The Snake Sannin couldn't struck his response properly, or in a way that he wouldn't make it sound as if tragedy has arrived. Although, he had no choice.

"Help us to prevent Nawaki from taking his own life."

There was silence from the two, both were confused at first, Why would the boy take his own life immediately? It was quite an impossible scenario since he could have just ran off towards a place where he could released all his emotions. But wanting to jump off a cliff was already a different story.

Both of their faces, especially Tsunade's began to turn pale. They could feel a little bit of their fear climbing up throughout their spines and their minds began to play different scenarios and versions of the boy taking his own life at the cliff.

It was real adult fear.

Boruto gave them a puzzled looked through the rear view mirror. He was wondering why their faces where turning whiter than ever, before realizing on what he had just said to them just now.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that the kid will be committing suicide! " Boruto tried to take back on what he said." What I mean is thar we have to be ready if that really happens!" He assured the two Sannin, although he was just too late.

The two of them were just into their imaginations that they had forgotten the whole conversation and they just stayed the way they are right now.

The blonde gave a sigh as he turned his attention back on the road. By the time he focused his eyes, he was then greeted by an unexpected surprise as he found himself nearing a certain big red arch." Oh shit!" He exclaimed and immediately reacted by stepping on the breaks.

The Car came to a sudden halt as it almost collided with part of the big red arch. The good news was that the car was one piece and the passengers were safe.

Boruto took a sigh of relief as he managed to control the breaks immediately. He then proceeded to observed the current view and his eyes caught a name written on a certain nearby stand sign.

_**"Peak of Tonjinbo Cliff**_"

"Looks like we have arrived at our destination!" He announced, before fully turning to the backseat to check on the two.

"Are you two alright?" Boruto asked.

Tsunade and Orochimaru finally opened their eyes after they had braced themselves from the potential impact and accident. Both of them were in their respective trances when they suddenly where brought back to reality. Tsunade was startled by the sudden halt that she suddenly but accidentally slapped her former teammate on the face.

Orochimaru was taken aback by the slapped as he held his nose in slight pain with a cringed.

"Oh no Orochi, I didn't mean too..." Tsunade quickly noticed on what she has done and apologized but the other just waved it off.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Orochimaru was quick to shrugged it off but he knew that the slapped was really painful and scary since it was her former teammate., who had done it.

Boruto, who had watched the entire scene could only give a sigh. He also wondered on why these small wacky moments happened in times of seriousness. He didn't get that thing really, right now Tsunade was really apologizing, almost forgetting about their main task.

"Uhmm, I'm really sorry to interrupt you two but we've just arrived at Tojinbo Cliff!" Boruto informed the two with seriousness, causing them to be alert once more.

"Oh right!" Tsunade exclaimed as she immediately opened the door of the car and went outside like nothing happened.

As for the two men, who were left inside for a few moments, Boruto just gave the older Sannin, who was still rubbing his nose to ease pain.

Orochimaru didn't said a word but just gave a hand sign to the young man, telling him to just don't bother it and focus on the goal. With that said, Boruto nodded as he deactivated the car, grabbed keys, and got out of thr vehicle along with the older man.

By the time that they were outside, they found themselves staring at the huge red arch entrance of the site and a worried Tsunade, who was now a few distances away from them hurrying up to towards the main cliff.

"Woah, How did Granny get there so fast!?" Boruto commented.

Orochimaru could only give a sigh as he too proceeded to head off towards the entrance to catch up with her former teammate. He beckoned the younger blonde just to follow them.

For a few moments, Boruto stood there wondering on how these two, who were now pretty much old, but still moved like they were in their primes compare to a guy like him, who is still young but is already suffering from back pains and body aches often times.

The blonde had really no answer to that mystery and completely shook his head as he decided to waved it off for awhile and headed off towards the entrance and the forest to catch up.

He guessed that being a young and energetic 26 year old man is not what it seems.

* * *

(**NAWAKI)**

It was an incredible view from the top. He could see the small village just about the east and mostly the incredible vast ocean that stretched up a thousand miles away. It was really a breath taking site.

He could hear the birds chirping and saw them flying throughout the clear wonderful sky. The sounds of the ocean were a needed help to clear someone's mind. But for Nawaki, he appreciated on what nature is doing right for him.

The boy stood near the edge of cliff as he observed his surroundings, especially the view of the entire coast. For a good amount of time, he stood there in silence as he begin to recapped the events that happened throughout his life.

His attention was slowly turning from the scenery towards the blank space. Once his attention is finally shifted, his mind began come alive and he saw the good memories flashing before his eyes.

How he missed those days

The days where he could have achieved his dream of being a Hokage and protect his family and loved ones. Eventhough there was war, life was still going.

Now, confusion and denial had took over. He was confused about this new world that he entered. There was no more Konoha, his home where he grew up, and the life of Shinobi had gone to past. He was in denial because of the fact that he had been dead for fifty years.

"Could this be all an illusion or maybe just a powerful Genjutsu?"

"Maybe I was just somewhere in reality unconscious because of that blast."

"No! I wasn't killed by that blast! It's impossible, I've survived many blasts and explosions in my life!"

Nawaki's mind was in conflict, although deep down inside, all he wanted was to go back to his own world. He never wanted to be in this place and He immediately wanted to leave here.

If there was only a way.

The boy's eyes were slowly taken over by tears, his whole body began to shake as the emotions were released once more. He was tired, He didn't want any of this anymore, If He really died, Why would he be in this world?

A world very much unknown to him. Was this some kind of punishment for him? To see his home get destroyed, To see his family and friends withered away, and To see his big sister go through life without him, How could this happen?

Could he really blame someone right now? or was it because of him that his big sister had gone through life alone? He also noticed it through his Uncle Orochimaru, who had gone through the same suffering.

Was this all because of him and the heavens had made a punishment for him to see this things happening around him?

He may never know the answer but he had finally made his decision.

Nawaki then looked up and saw the same ethereal green essence but this time the essence itself was bigger and all around the sky. It looked like an Aurora but it somehow was descending reaching out to him.

The boy did the same thing as he raised his hand to reached the essence and at the same time took a few steps, not knowing that he was almost at the end of the cliff. His lips widened into a smile as he could see the light in front of him.

_"Please Take Me Home_." He said with his last words as he took the last step making it official.

At the same time, the trio of Boruto, Tsunade, and Orochimaru had finally arrived at the scene. Their faces pulled into shock and surprised.

Hearing their voices reaching out towards him. Although, it was already too late.

It was that moment that he found himself falling from the cliff heading towards the deep watery oceans. He had enough of everything, He immediately jumped so that he could get away from this world to which he didn't belong into.

Nawaki was still in tears as he closed his eyes once more while falling towards the treacherous waters of the coast. His mind also alive as memories began to flashed before his eyes once more.

Memories after the blast and what had transpired before waking up in the fields. It was all hazy but he could remember that he was in some kind of universal void where he himself was a part of that essence.

He smiled once again, hoping that Kami-sama would bring him back to his real home.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

By the time they had got out of the forest, The trio were greeted by surprised as they found themselves finally reaching their main destination, and in nick of time, they saw the boy standing at the end of the cliff staring at a certain green ethereal aurora, that had appeared on the sky.

Tsunade relied managed to catch up as a smile formed around her lips." Nawaki!" She said as she ran faster towards the boy.

As for Orochimaru, who was behind her, the former Sannin widened his eyes as in shocked as he noticed that something was amiss. Apparently, the boy was slowly walking towards the edge of the cliff which his forner teammate failed to noticed.

"Nawaki stop!" He exclaimed as he tried to call out the boy, but he just ignored his call as the latter finally took the last step and instantly fell towards the ocean.

Everybody's faced was greeted by shocked and horror, especially for Tsunade who had suddenly stopped her tracks near the edge of the cliff, while Orochimaru caught up to her and tried to calm her down.

"Don't stop me!"

"I'm going to save him!"

Tsunade was getting hysterical at every second. She didn't want this to experience yet again. Her former teammate could only comfort her as best as he can and it was really tough for her to calm down. Yet still the man kept alert as he too was ready to take action immediately now until he was beaten to it by a certain younger blonde.

As for Boruto, who had finally caught up, he didn't stopped his tracks as he formed a certain handsign and proceeded towards the edge of the cliff and instantly jumped down towards the vast ocean in an attempt to save the boy.

The young man's world began to slow down, from a distance he could see the boy still falling down. He briefly closed his eyes and immediately opened them revealing the Jougan. Whatever he was going to do right now, he was going to make sure that no will get hurt today.

"It's not too late dattebasa!"

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


	10. Arc 1: Escape Part 3

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**Plot Summary for this chapter: This chapter will focus on the events that had transpired after Nawaki had jumped from the cliff towards his possible second death. With the arrival of the trio, how are they going to save the boy? Especially for Boruto, who has taken matters into his own hands as he took the risk by going after the kid?**

**I would also like to thank and credit AraineHH for sharing ideas for this chapter:)**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 1: Escape Part 3**

The silent forest was greeted by an unexpected turn of events as a trio of adults can be seen running as fast they can. It wasn't just the sounds that they made but the powerful emotions strongly radiating from them that they couldn't contained.

They were in a race against time.

There was desperation and mixed of fear from Tsunade's eyes. Her heart was beating faster than ever. She was breathless and was eager to reached the cliff. She was the fastest, despite the fact that she didn't have her former speed and quickness, she still managed to find herself ahead of the two men, who were trailing behind.

"Nawaki, please be alright!"

She told herself and kept repeating the line many times. Her desperation was fully visible and soon as expected the tears were going to fall from her eyes. She could only hope she could reached the place before anything goes for the worst.

Her own truth was slowly coming out of her, it was obvious that she didn't want to lose her little brother again. She realized that this was an opportunity her to see him again. Whatever those dreams were telling her, she will to see it as a chance that must not go into waste.

As for Orochimaru, he kept his feet as he hurried himself towards the main area. He was more calmer and tried his best to not let his emotions get the best of him. All these years, he never thought he would be involved in such an incident. An incident to which he deemed as history somewhat repeating itself once more.

Like his former teammate, he was desperate, he struggled to keep that desperation inside but he just couldn't. At the same time, his mind was replaying that specific scene itself. The last moments of the boy before he was caught in the explosion.

How he hated to witness that scene ever again or any scene that would be a possible death for the boy.

Besides Desperation, Frustration also plagued his mind due to the fact that he was going to run out of time once again. He was frustrated because fate seemed to put him at the same position once again and this time he was much more aware but had the lesser time.

He attempted to run faster but there was something that hindered him. Despite his efforts, there was weakness that overwhelmed him. Was this because of Exhaustion? Nervousness? or Was it the Fear that still won't go away?

Was He still afraid to relive that moment in time again?

He was breathing heavily as he took every step forward. From a distance he could finally see the bright open area of the cliff and the vast ocean blue.

Their Journey through the forest was not that long. Because of their efforts of beating time, they finally reached the end of the forest and into the main area, where a certain figure was standing at the edge of the cliff.

Both former Sannin were greeted by the brightness of the Sun as they took their first step outside of the forest. Their eyes didn't bother the light but hardly focused more on their what's ahead of them. Both of them were greeted by a mixed of relief as they finally saw the boy standing in front of them.

"**Nawaki**!" Both of them yelled in unison inside their minds.

Tsunade was closed to tears as she tried to reached for her little brother who was standing at the end of the cliff staring at a certain green ethereal aurora, that had suddenly appeared on the sky.

She relied managed to catch up as a smile formed around her lips." Nawaki!" She said as she moved closer towards to her little brother.

As for Orochimaru, who was trailing a few steps behind her, the former Sannin widened his eyes as in shocked as he noticed that something was amiss. Apparently, the boy was slowly walking towards the edge of the cliff which his former teammate failed to noticed.

"Nawaki stop!" The Snake sannin exclaimed as he tried to call out the boy, but the latter ignored his calls as he finally took the last step and instantly fell from the cliff towards the vast ocean.

There was muted silence that followed after that, Tsunade who was closed to reaching the boy felt devastation around. Her eyes widened in shocked and horror as she didn't stopped her tracks and continued to chase after the boy.

Although as she was about to jump over the cliff, her former teammate finally caught up and grabbed her, preventing her from having the same fate as her little brother. Both of them landed on the ground and the blonde woman struggled to let go.

"Don't stop me!"

"I'm going to save him Orochimaru!"

"Let me go!"

She was getting hysterical at every second. She tried to let go but weakness had caught up to her, bringing her into an anguishing sorrow. The suffering that survived all these years, resurfaced. This time she had saw her little brother die this time.

"Please Let me go..."

Her voice was weakening, her hands were shaking, she was helpless and there was nothing she can do now.

Orochimaru just closed his eyes as he tried to contained his emotion. He was about to do the same thing as his former teammate by jumping off the cliff but chose to save the blonde woman first. He already expected that certain outcome, now he found himself restraining the woman her emotional outburst.

He could feel that hope slowly fading away. His mind was telling him that he was destined to fail once more. To fail on this opportunity to fix things right, to fail in his attempt to redeem himself and to fail on saving the boy again.

The disappointment and loss, it was overwhelming for him. Was there still hope?

* * *

(**MEANWHILE**)

Boruto gritted his teeth in annoyance as he struggled to catch up with the older Sannin. He was trailing behind the two, as he wondered why the joints and muscles in his body won't cooperate with him. He also felt himself a bit heavy along the way and then it him that all those years of sitting at that damn office desk and also occasional weeks of slacking off resulted in him in becoming the somewhat slightly unfit man that he is today.

He also hadn't done some proper training and conditioning so doing that Shinobi run was kind of a struggle.

Athough to no avail, He was able to keep up until the end. He wasn't going to give up that just easily. This was a case that he was assigned to handle or basically a case to which he agreed on because it was something different and he got what he wanted.

Nawaki was a kid that he really reminded him of himself when he was at the boy's age. The same goofy face, energetic personality, and a single of dream of becoming the best. He was just like a carbon copy. Although, what didn't expected that same boy would be taking his own life once again at the cliff.

Boruto didn't quite understand the whole thing but from what he learned, the boy was product of something mysterious. He was a long individual that had been returned to the world by mysterious forces. But in all of those theories, he was just a normal boy, who just wanted to reunite with his big sister

He himself promised that the boy would reunite with his family and he would make sure that he would have a normal life to live far away from any danger and harm.

By the time, the blonde had reached the end of the forest, he was greeted by the same light of the sun to which he simply ignored.

His eyes focused on the main direction and saw the two older Sannin attempting to catch up with the boy. He too also noticed that something was not right as the boy was standing at the edge of the cliff.

The blonde then brought his eyes upwards to see a majestic green aurora above and thriving in the sky. There was also this green ethereal presence moving around along with the aurora as it headed towards the kid, who was reaching for it.

A little later on the boy finally took the last step as he fell down from the edge of the cliff and towards the vast coastal waters. This was also a shock for the blonde himself but he continued on as he reached the main area.

He didn't stopped his tracks as he passed by the two Sannin. He then formed a certain handsign and proceeded towards the edge of the cliff and by the time he got there, he instantly jumped down towards the vast ocean to catch up and save the boy.

He was going to take the risk here.

The young man's world began to slow down, from a distance he could see the boy still falling down. He briefly closed his eyes and immediately opened them revealing the Jougan. Whatever he was going to do right now, he will make sure that no gets hurt today.

**"It's not too late dattebasa!"**

He exclaimed out loud as he tried to reached for the boy, who was near the waters itself. At the same time, his Jougan reacted as it tried to save the boy by creating a small portal ahead of him but at the same time, the ethereal essence had managed to catch up with the two and in the ensuing event they were engulfed by that essence in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**(THE VOID)**

There was blackness that took over right after that. For about several seconds, there was not a sound or trace of anything around. However, the blonde still felt his consciousness was alive. In fact, He was wide awake and found himself floating inside a black void of nothing.

He looked around and there was no trace of the boy. It was only himself right now. He wondered what had transpired, He felt clueless but kept coming up with solutions inside his mind. He tried to use his Jougan but it wouldn't cooperate with him or he was just getting nothing out of it.

"Nawaki!"

He tried shout and called out the boy's name and yet there was no response and he could only hear his own voice." There has to be something going on here." Boruto thought to himself.

There has to be, because he won't be spending his entire life here and that is fact!

At that moment, the blonde his world changing around him, it felt as if it was morphing and not too long, there was a big flash of light that engulfed him and he was forced to closed his eyes.

A few moments had passed and he opened them again and this time, he found himself being greeted by a unsual but unique site.

"What the..." A shocked and Surprised Boruto trailed off as he found himself in somewhat different void. This time, the ethereal green essence surrounded him floating in the blank space.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"I suddenly found myself in a very strange place, it really felt weird, especially the green essence, yet you can't sense any threat from it until the end."**

**-Boruto**

* * *

He was still floating and He was mesmerized by the place around him. It didn't felt much of a threat, it was somewhat benelovent and there was peace all over. It seemed that this essence was moving and flowing like a stream of water endlessly.

Boruto moved his eyes around to as he began to looked for the boy. At the same time, he also moved around the void, finding any trace him, he was confident that he could find him since he felt a familiar presence before and during his search.

Wanting to locate the boy immediately, he quickly activated his Jougan and this time it worked as he found a trace of the boy's energy. He proceeded to moved and follow that energy which will eventually lead him to the boy.

He floated and moved for about a couple of minutes, he was beginning to suspect that the place was massive and endless since there was no end to it. Unbeknowst to him, the endless stream of this green essence was coming to life.

His search came into a conclusion as he finally caught a glimpse of the color brown floating amongst the essence. He headed towards that direction and a few moments later, a human shaped figure began to materialized and finally a familiar boy appeared right in front of him.

"Nawaki!" Boruto widened his eyes in surprised as he finally found the boy.

From a few distances away, an unconscious Nawaki floated in the middle near the stream. He was just suspended in the air waiting for something to happen.

Boruto wasted no time as he proceeded to head towards where boy was right now. The young man thought that there was no more competition or race, since this was the final stage of the journey.

His goal was simple:

Retrieved the boy and get the hell out of this place.

During that time, he could feel the green essence moving around him and it was getting stronger. It seemed to have a life of its own as it was following him and watching his every move.

Boruto took noticed of this, he began to head faster than before, by the time he turned towards his current direction, his eyes widened in surprised as the essence from that side, was slowly engulfing the boy.

"Damn!"

Boruto gave out a cus, he didn't expect that this would happen to the boy too. He was almost there, in several seconds he would have grabbed him already and he finally did.

"Got ya!" He exclaimed as he finally reached the boy and immediately grabbed him before the essence could completely engulfed him.

He placed carried the boy and placed him on his shoulders as he looked for a way out of here. His eyes were everywhere and he struggled to find any way out since there was really no way out. At the same time, the green essence seemed to have come alive as it attempted to engulf them as well.

Boruto immediately avoided the essence and he looked towards a certain direction. He began to float away along with the unconscious Nawaki, his eyes focus on one way.

"Time to get out of this place." He said to himself as he quickly activated his jougan.

Moments later, a certain small portal appeared, a few distances away from them. Boruto narrowed his eyes as he wasted no time on heading towards the portal.

His heart was beating fast because he knew that there would be danger following them in the form of the green essence. He noticed that it didn't took interest him but only the boy himself as if it was claiming him back to where he belong.

_**"Not in my watch.**_" Boruto said as he hurried his way up to the portal without looking back.

Meanwhile, some of the green essence began to separate and take forms such as vague human hands or human shaped figures reaching towards the two.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"I started to hear these weird voices calling me out. It seemed and sounded that they wanted my help or something."**

**-Boruto**

* * *

Boruto could hear the voices of the dead calling out to him, calling out as if it needed his help. He could also feel the different emotions and the many memories that flashed before his eyes.

He hadn't seen or felt this kind of power before. It was aggressive and it was telling him that he should be out of here or else it would get worst for the both of them. Boruto took that subconscious advise as he finally reached the portal and left the place for good.

The next thing that happened was complete utter darkness once again.

Boruto wasn't sure on what will happen this time around. It was a relief that he had finally escape the previous world and he found himself trapped again in this black void. He wasn't sure on how long he will be back but at least he was carrying the boy on his shoulders in one piece.

The blonde waited for several moments. Thoughts were coming back into his mind as he wondered if he really did escaped the world or somehow had been engulfed by the essence.

He gave his first chuckle in days.

He was doubting himself yet again, his self confidence. He was afraid to fail nowadays. He didn't want that suffering anymore. He just wanted to live the rest of his life peacefully and out of trouble yet trouble keeps coming back at him.

As time passed by, a little hope began to shimmer. There was a bright light from a few distances away that had appeared and that really gave the blonde a surprised

"Could this be it?" He thought to himself.

The light which kept getting bigger and bigger until it suddenly engulfed them in a blinked of an eye.

The last thing that the blonde knew was that there was a violent stream of water everywhere.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The sun was still grew bright.

Tsunade had kept herself intact as she found herself heading down the cliff in a hurry. Right after the younger Uzumaki had jumped off to save the boy, her former teammate took action and quickly summoned some of his spy snakes down towards the rocky shores.

Orochimaru was serious as he also went along with the blonde woman.

For about several minutes, they waited for any signs of them. Each snake came back bearing with no news but when the last snake came in, their hopes began to raised up.

The last snake, came back bearing the news of two certain individuals that had washed up on the rocky shores. The description of them matched as according to the spy snake, one of them was a young man who had blonde hair and the other was a kid who had brown hair.

Further reports revealed that the blonde was clinging into a small rocky formation while carrying the boy on his back.

This information was definitely enough for the two as they wasted no time and immediately headed downwards to the rocky shores.

Tsunade fought to keep her tears once more as she depended on her hopes that they were alright. Whatever opportunity that arises she will take it and she really did. All these years, she often hope and pray for chance to go back in time.

She wanted to save her little brother.

As for Orochimaru, the man didn't stop as he continued to go downwards. He was in a mission and he wanted to make up for the things that was loss, especially the death of Nawaki. He hadn't moved on from that actually. This time he knew that this was some kind of chance for him. A chance to change things for the better.

Like his former teammate, He also wanted that chance of reversing back time and save the boy. Now, he was somehow getting that chance after fifty years. He was seventy something years old, It was all overdue.

His mind was still playing that scene all over again as if it was trying to torment him for one last time.

It didn't took long enough and the two finally reached the bottom of the cliff. The Rocky Shores greeted it tried to block the strong waves that continuously took over the shores.

"They must be here somewhere." Orochimaru said as he scanned the whole area, which was a watery and rocky chaos.

Tsunade was also on eyes, she even stepped on the rocky wet grounds and didn't bother the strong waves of the ocean get to her. All that was in her mind was to find the two.

Her efforts eventually paid off as she caught a glimpse of two certain individuals from a far distances. "Orochi!" She exclaimed as called out towards her former teammate.

"Over there!" She added, pointing to a certain direction.

Orochimaru immediately turned his attention towards the direction, that the blonde woman was pointing at. He widened his eyes in surprised." Yes! I see them." He replied back as he hurried his way to the spot.

From several distances coming from the northeast, was a rocky area, which was slowly being taken over by the waves. Right on the middle of it was a certain blonde slowly crawling his way up as he placed the boy down on a safer ground.

The two had managed to survived in one piece.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Boruto grasped for his dear breath as he fought his way through the strong waves of the coast. The young man swam as fast as he can while carrying the unconscious boy on his back.

This was the last stage of his rescue mission and there was no time to wasted or else they would get themselves swept by the big waves.

He was more focused than ever, he didn't bother any distractions and kept swimming until he finally found himself nearing the closest land.

His Journey finally ended when the strong waves pushed him towards the land and he immediately grabbed the rocky surface and stayed in that position as he tried to adjust and gave way for the boy.

With his strength, he held the kid and pushed him upwards to the rocky surface. After that, it was his turn and grabbed the rock formation and climbed up towards the surface.

Boruto grasped for his breath once more as exhaustion had caught up to him. His body finally gave in as he rested himself on the ground. It was probably the most tiring rescue mission that he ever had in recent times.

He was all wet, his clothes, even his spiky hair, which he gelled so many times into perfection.

_"At least we are safe_." The blonde commented, as he slowly recovered from the ground.

"Boruto!"

"Nawaki!"

At the same time, two familiar voices then called out his name. He immediately felt two familiar presence nearing him and he slowly looked up to see the older Sannin hurrying up towards them.

Boruto gave a weak smile as he grabbed the unconscious boy and brought him over to rocky boudler and rested him there. By the time, he had done that, the two older Sannin had finally reached them.

Tsunade went directly to Nawaki as she immediately checked the boy to see if there were any serious injuries to him. Luckily, there weren't any with the exception of him being wet and bloated.

The former fifth immediately placed her hands on the boy's chest and moments later, it began to glow as the flow of energy went towards the boy.

It was simply known as the "Palm Healing Technique" It works by channeling the healer's chakra into the patient's body, in order to help the regeneration of skin, cells, chakra flow. The medical-nin can also use medical ninjutsu in himself. This type of Healing jutsu have a wide range of uses, such has physical injury healing, poison healing, or even offensive uses.

As time passed by, the jutsu began to take affect as the boy suddenly sprung back to life gasped for his breath. He also cough out a portion of water that he had accidentally swallowed along the way. Lastly, he was almost freezing to death.

Tsunade was in tears as she pulled the boy into a warm embrace, there was a sigh of relief and she was glad that her little brother was safe.

All thanks to one Boruto Uzumaki.

As for the young man, he sat down on the ground, still recovering from the exhaustion, he was breathing in and out as Orochimaru came to check up on him.

"Are you alright?" The Snake Sannin asked." I'm sorry it had all go down to this." He apologized.

Boruto simply nodded but gave a small smile." Don't worry, there's no need to apologize Uncle Orochi." He replied back." What matters is that Nawaki is safe." He added.

"Oh I see." Orochimaru nodded in understanding. He was glad to lend a hand and helped him. At least in someway, he managed to find redemption for his past failure and guilt.

"Thank you for saving him." He said and thanked the blonde.

"No problem, Uncle Orochi." The blonde simply replied with small smile.

As the Sun continued to shine upon them, both of the men turned towards Tsunade, who was still comforting and embracing the boy. They both gave a small smile as the trouble had finally come to an end.

The only problem that they had was to sort out the kid's problems.

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

The once chaotic atmosphere had finally died down as the day had entered its afternoon stage.

After the incident regarding Nawaki's escape and attempted suicide, the group managed to prevent the situation from escalating. with their combine efforts, they saved the boy from a second death.

As of now, they were in the safest area of the coast. The peaceful sandy shores of Tojinbo.

Nawaki sat down near the waters as he watched the afternoon sun set. The sounds of the ocean was soothing music to his ears. Overall, He just wanted to be alone for awhile. In fact, he's been sitting there for quite some time now.

He stared at the beautiful sunset trying to clear his mind from the events that had happened. Although, he can't stop wondering about the actions that he did awhile ago.

Did he even did the right choice of escaping?

Will it be worth it if he really did take his own life at the expense of his big sister witnessing all of it?

What would be the benefit of his actions if he really did it?

His mind was in turmoil and his emotions were slowly coming out. He didn't really want things to end this way. He thought that they would be happy without them since it could only bring the terrible memories from the past. He thought that they didn't need his presence since they have finally moved on.

Yet still, they moved Heaven and Earth just to saved him.

The boy was quite shocked and surprised when he had realized that. He felt really guilty as his actions made them really worried and even nearly risking the life of the guy, who had brought him in the first place.

It was probably the most terrible thing that he did besides the pranks that he orchestrated during his time in Konoha and to his big sister as well. This was even worst than depression.

"I feel miserable." He muttered to himself. He was also afraid that people woudn't look at him the same anymore, especially the trio right now.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Do you think He's okay?"

The first question was asked by Tsunade as stood a few distances away from her little brother. She had been observing and watching him for quite some time now. Although, the troubles had been over she still had a little bit of worry inside.

Orochimaru, who was alongside her, gave out a sigh." He's okay." He simply said." He just needs a time for himself." He added.

"He's been there for about an hour now." Tsunade replied, she really wanted to go over there and cheer him up.

Orochimaru could only shake his head." Well, if I can remember, you and Nawaki would have little arguments and then you two would not even talk for several days." He explained, giving out a little chuckle.

Tsunade simply nodded as she gave a little embarrassed look. It was true, she and her little brother had several arguments in the past. It would always end up in a draw and neither of them would speak to each other especially the boy himself, who would go to some peaceful place where he can clear his mind.

Whenever the two will reconcile, Tsunade would be having a hard time finding him throughout the village and will eventually find in a places such as the Hokage Mountain or even the nearby lake at the outskirts of the village.

She would always find him there sitting and staring up at the sky. The only difference is that she would be having a tough time on engaging a conversation with the boy, since he wouldn't really talked to anyone.

Slowly and steadily her courage came back as she took the first steps towards the spot where her little brother is currently sitting on. It didn't took long enough and in just a few blinks, she was now standing near the silent boy.

Right now, She found herself in a similar situation and she wondered on how she was gonna handle this yet again. She didn't knew what to say to him, she was kind of bit nervous. So her only choice was to sit on the sandy ground and beside the boy.

There was silence that followed after that, Tsunade proceeded to think of anything to say to start a conversation as moments passed by, she was able to come up with her own sentence. Although, she was beaten to it by the boy himself.

"By the way, when was the last time we went on vacation at the beach?" Nawaki spoke, finally breaking the silence.

Tsunade was a bit surprised by the question. She took a deep breath and open her mouth." Well, I really can't recall the details but I guess it was during Uncle Tobirama's birthday before he joined the war." She replied.

Nawaki simply nodded." That was 50 plus something years ago I guess." He said with a little chuckle this time.

It also caused the older blonde to give a little awkward laugh. She was still cautious about bringing that particular subject into the conversation, but there was something different this time.

Nawaki gave a smile." It's alright nee-chan, I already understand it." He said, before continuing on." I guess this is a second chance for me to see you again." He added as he turned his eyes towards his big sister.

Tsunade was very much surprised to hear that kind of response from the boy. In fact, it really triggered the good memories again. Her emotions were coming out.

"I'm sorry that I'm being such a little brat to you and to the rest." Nawaki apologized. That was the only thing that he could say to her and to behalf of everyone." I really gave you guys worry." He added, before finishing his last sentence with a sad but regretful smile

"I hope I'm not in trouble"

It was at this time that it really had touch the older woman's heart. To hear his little brother apologizing to her just like the old times, it really made emotional. She just pulled him into a huge embrace as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being such a careless big sister!" Tsunade replied as she cried while hugging the boy. She was letting all the guilt and pain that trapped inside all these years. She was glad to have that chance to apologized to him. She was never really the perfect sister, but all she wanted what is best for the boy.

Nawaki chose to kept quiet and let her be. He had wondered if he was really alive and well, He might as well start a new chapter again. He then turned his towards Orochimaru, who was still there and watching them from a far.

As for Orochimaru, a smile formed around his lips for the first time along with tears slowly falling from his eyes. He proceeded to take his first steps towards them as he too finally had the chance to properly bond and apologize to the boy.

He was going to enjoy this beautiful and unexpected reunion.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The day had been really eventful and exhausting for the young man. Although, The blonde found himself on a certain area where a series of small food stalls were located.

Basically a small food market, near the shores.

Boruto sighed as he sat down on a certain chair. He grabbed his water bottle and began to drink to ease out his thirst. As he recalled, he hadn't drink even a single drop of liquid right after the boy's unexpected runaway incident.

He relaxed himself under a shade of the huge umbrella in the middle. His eyes darted around his surroundings to see a number of tourist and locals strolling around.

Right now, He was alone, in fact he wanted to be himself for awhile just to clear his mind out of any stress. His thoughts recalled him back to the recent incident and he wondered if all of the things that he saw was even true. It wasn't even an illusion or maybe some type of space time jutsu. It was very different compared to any world that he had been into.

The void where the essence resided.

The mysterious voices calling out to him.

There were so many questions running around his mind. Although, he had no choice but to let it be as a mystery for now. As for now, His mind focus on one important objective.

How was he gonna report all of this to the division!?"

At the same time, He felt a vibration from his pocket and he immediately drew out his phone, which had survived the waters, all because it was just simply a waterproof smartphone.

By the time he looked at the screen, he was greeted by the name of his Aunt/Boss Moegi.

The blonde gave a sigh as he pressed the answer logo and placed the phone on his right ear.

"Hello, Aunt Moegi!" He greeted with slightly exhausted voice, before continuing." Sorry, I wasn't able to answer immediately." He said, his hands were still shaking from the freezing cold waters.

**"Oh I see, so what happened? How did it go so far?"** The voice of his Aunt/Boss Moegi replied through the phone.

"**You sound like you've gone through hell Boruto?" **

There was quietness that took over the conversation. Boruto really didn't knew what to say next. He can't just bring her directly to the point of the story. He needed to explain it in a more organized way. And Lo and Behold, He did finally come up with his first sentence and answer.

"Well, It's kind of a very long story."

**(CHAPTER END)**

* * *

**AN: Thank You For Reading The Chapter:)**


	11. Arc 1: Finale

**Author's note: Hey there Readers! Welcome to a new chapter and**** I Hope you guys enjoy! I would also like to thank you guys for the Reviews. Favorites, and follows!**

**I would also like to thank and credit AraineHH for sharing ideas for this chapter:)**

**Also, feel free to share some of your ideas for future chapters.**

**Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes along the way.**

**Thank you for Understanding :)**

* * *

**Arc 1: Finale**

**Few Days Later**

**Location: Kibo Police Headquarters.**

Morning took the reigns once more. The orange bright rays of the sun greeted the whole office through the windows. Silence was the majority in charge and it was all witnessed by a certain peach haired woman, who sat down on her chair with her still hot tea on the table.

Moegi gave her tenth yawned since being the first individual to enter the office this morning. She was in fact, in a bit of rushed since she thought she was behind her time, yet she didn't expect that she would be the first one to arrived.

She then grabbed her hot mug of tea and began taking a few sips to warm herself from the cold forces of the air-conditioner. The tea itself was her bread and butter to start day contrast to the other staff members, who were coffee lovers.

Moegi rested down on her seat. She just stared at the ceiling, minding her own thoughts for the meantime.

She gave a sigh, trying to get over the fact that she was going to be in charge for for awhile. Apparently, her former teammate, Konohamaru Sarutobi, had sent her an email, informing her that his Town visits would be extended for the remainder of the month, automatically giving her the reigns for awhile.

"Well, there goes my vacation plans."

She thought to herself for the hundredth time. It seemed that she had already had plans for the rest of week, yet only to be interrupted by unexpected circumstances. She sat there still staring at the blank space, thinking of any ways to use the rest of her free time for these upcoming weeks.

Apparently, she had day offs which were scattered throughout this week and still she couldn't think of any plans as her mind wasn't even cooperating with her. There was something bothering her for the past few days.

It didn't took long for her to finally remember it. Apparently, it was Boruto's 10 minute informal report, regarding his current situation of his assigned task through the phone. Confusion and baffleness would soon took over, it was very much hard to believe that the lost boy, who was discovered on the rice fields, was in fact a boy, named Nawaki, who died 50 years ago.

The report was so informal yet straightforward to the point that it had been making her crazy these pass few days. It was just hard to believe a report which was so far fetched, would come barging in to her ears and busy mind.

The question was, How could it possibly happened? And What the hell had happened when he was there? There must be some great explanation for this!

Another question that came into her mind, was that the possiblity of this boy being the nephew of the fifth Hokage, who had been long dead for fifty years.

Sure, She believed all the supernatural stuff that happened throughout her life. She had seen everything, from using Jutsus, seeing people with unimaginable abilities, and phenomenons. Heck! She even had been and participated on two Shinobi World Wars!

How could she not believe a case like this happening?

Evidence...

That was the word that continued to hinder her from fully believing the blonde's report. Without any evidence to support the theory of a shocking resurrection, there was the Edo Tensei that can summoned the dead but the information that she had received totally destroyed the only possible fact since, the boy was flesh and blood contrast to the usual effects of the other Jutsu, which gave a person a totally undead appearance.

As of now, She wasn't convinced yet.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"We all believed in fairy tales when we were kids, but as adults I'm not really sure whether to believed this or not. Seems a fantasy story to me."**

**-Moegi**

* * *

The hot mist of her tea was slowly fading away to which she quickly took noticed of." Oh crap!" She lowly exclaimed as she immediately grabbed the mug.

Her lips finally met the warmness of the tea and she fully welcomed it and drank a small portion. For a few moments, her mind took some time for relaxation and enjoyed the comfortableness of the surroundings. It felt like paradise for a little while as she closed her eyes.

Soon, that brief moment of peace would be cut short as by the time she was in the middle of her drinking, she lowered her mug for a little bit and her eyes focus back towards the front and saw a familiar white haired young man, with a wide smile.

**"Morning your chieftess!"**

The person was revealed to be none other than Mitsuki himself, who was in his usual enthuasiatic morning moods startling anyone in the office. So far, she was the first and lucky one to be greeted this morning.

Moegi widened her eyes as she almost spat on her tea. She immediately placed the mug back on her desk. She eventually recovered while slightly holding her lower neck. "What the hell Mitsuki!?" She exclaimed.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Mitsuki, who gave a very innocent yet concern looked, asked.

There was brief of moment quietness that took over before Moegi raised up her hand, shaking her head.

"No! No! I'm fine actually." Moegi shrugged off the previous issue." Do I look like I'm alright?" Yet, Her inner thoughts were screaming from the back of her mind. Even though, she knew the man's habits, she would still fall for the same old trick.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"Mitsuki always shows out of nowhere, He's probably more scarier than a ghost or your typical horror movie character.**

**-Moegi**

**"It's always had been my job to greet everybody with a smile. They need something to start their day!"**

**-Mitsuki**

* * *

The peach haired lady then regained her composure. She took a deep breath for the first conversation of the day and gave the young man a smile." So what seems to be problem this time?" She asked professionally.

Mitsuki widened his eyes for a bit. He adjusted his neck tie and stood up straight, ready to inform her of today's new task." Well, it's not actually a problem but more of a surprised unexpected problem." He explained with an unsure tone, not knowing that the chieftess was already giving him a puzzled look.

"Uhmm, well basically a certain someone wanted to talk you for awhile." The young man added, as he took a slight slide to his right, finally presenting a certain lavender haired young lady along with a familiar small cute nine tailed sleeping fox on her head.

"Hello, Aunt Moegi!"

Moegi widened her eyes in surprised." Himawari?" She mentioned the girl's name as she stood up from her seat, approaching her, and giving her a welcoming embrace.

"It's been awhile!" Moegi smiled. She hadn't talk to the blonde's younger sister for a few months now." How are you guys doing?" She added, while welcoming her to take a sit on the chair.

Himawari nodded and smiled." Well, doing good as usual." She said." Been really busy at the shop lately." She added, letting out a slight sigh.

"I understand, we are all getting busy nowadays." The peach haired woman gave a chuckle, before continuing on." So what brings you here by the way?" She followed up a question.

Himawari gave a sigh, before going straight to the point." Well, It's about Nii-chan actually." She said." He hasn't been home for a few days and I'm starting to get worried." She explained." Maybe I thought He camped himself up here because of his work."

The lavender haired lady had a point. Her big brother was known to be a workaholic. A disease which he eventually got from their late father. There were a lot of times the older blonde had slightly lied to her, most of these involving promises that he would be home for dinner, yet he would go beyond that.

"Oh...I see." Moegi muttered aloud. She too agreed with the girl, but wasn't she aware that there were already improvements regarding the blonde's routine?

Himawari continued." I tried calling him many times for the past couple of days but all I get is the "Caller is not available." notification." She explained, even drewing out her phone, demonstrating the same prodecure all over again.

Moegi just stared at her with a very amused expression. She really wanted to help the young lady but she doesn't know how to start her explanation. Even Mitsuki has entered the conversation and was now trying to help the young lady by coming up with his own theories, which were pretty much baseless.

"I think your big brother forgot to re-charged his phone."

"No, Nii-chan always has power bank and cable."

"I guess, He forgot to call you back?"

"He's always calling me."

"I know! Maybe His car ran out of gas and his now a hitchiking back home!"

"Nah, Nii-chan won't do that "

It would soom turned into a little debate between the two and that really put the nail in the box as Moegi finally put an end to the mystery and the suspicions.

"Alright you two, Please be quiet!" The peach haired woman raised her voice for a bit, instantly getting their attention back to her.

There was a brief silence that took over across the whole room. Both Uzumaki girl and former Shinobi's eyes were glued towards the peach haired woman.

The stares from the two that she was getting was making her a bit uncomfortable. So she shook her head, shrugging off the feeling proceeded to tell them what she knew so far." Well, as we all know, Boruto had been assigned on a task to escort a lost boy back to the Social welfare." She began her explanation.

"So it took two-three days for him to escort that child?" Mitsuki guessed. He was bewildered and baffled." Amazing!" He added. What could be the things he had done in the span of those days.

"I guess he took the kid at some amusement park or something." Another thought came into the white haired young man.

"So what happened then?" Himawari asked, eager to know the full story.

Moegi gave a sigh as she continued." Well, it wasn't until hours later that I called him out of impatience, and I learned that he was in the furthest of the provinces." She explained." A small village near the coastal areas where..." She about to finish her sentence when she was beaten to it by the other.

"Where Granny Tsunade currently lives."

Himawari finished the sentence. She also too knew the place where a loved one or a beloved family member resided. The simple reason was that she had been already there before. A smile slipped across the young lady's lips as she recalled the last time she had visited the former fifth together with her big brother and along with Kurama.

Mitsuki widened his eyes in surprised." Hold on a sec! So you're telling me that Boruto went all the way there just to bring him to Lady Tsunade?" He asked, confusion was taking over him.

"For what a reason?"

There was another brief moment of silence that took again.

Moegi gave another sigh." That's what I am about to tell you guys if you just keep quiet for a little while." She said, before darting her eyes towards the young man." Especially you Mitsuki." She added, making the young man gulped in nervousness.

With the opportunity of telling the rest of the story at her hands. She finally proceeded on continuing where she left off.

Taking another deep breath, she began once more." Well according to him, the boy was claiming to be the young brother of the fifth." She said, causing confusion once more.

"A younger brother?" Himawari muttered, she too, was baffled when she heard the statement. However, she recalled hearing from her Aunt Shizune that the former fifth did have a younger brother before but unfortunately passed away at a young age.

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes in skepticism." Seems ridiculous to me." He commented, before giving his usual side comments.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"I mean, If I'm really old and there's this kid trying claim that his my long lost brother, I would definitely freak out!"**

**-Mitsuki**

* * *

Moegi sighed once again." Well, according to his report, it's all true." She added." Even the Lady Tsunade herself believed it."

"If Granny Tsunade's younger brother really did came back, could it be that someone has used a forbidden jutsu to bring him back?" Himawari asked, trying to recall the name of that specific Jutsu.

"You mean Edo Tensei?" Mitsuki added.

"Yeah." Himawari responded.

Moegi cleared her throat again." If you two are thinking about an undead version, then you're wrong." She then clarified." The boy is simply alive and well, flesh and blood." She added.

Both Mitsuki and Himawari raised both of their eyebrows. How is that even possible? There is no jutsu that can bring a person back alive and well!

Maybe this boy was just a hoax or simply just a pretender?

Moegi gave another sigh." I'm not really sure, but according to his current report so far, even Lady Tsunade is convinced that the boy is indeed her little brother." She explained. She too was even baffled." In addition, I have already arranged for a DNA test as per requested." She added.

There was silence that took over once more. Both Mitsuki and Himawari were still in disbelief. They were already both shaking their heads in their imaginary minds. Yet, this was Boruto himself, telling them the unbelievable truth.

As for Moegi, the peach haired woman, continued on sipping her tea as she allowed the silence to come back eventually. Still the mystery surrounding the boy had clouded their minds.

As for Himawari, she began to follow up a question." So when is Nii-chan returning back? She asked.

Moegi gave a shrugged as she drew out her phone from her bag and placed it on the desk. "Well, only one way to find ou-"

_***Ringtone***_

The Phone had suddenly come alive, cutting the peach haired woman's sentence. Everybody'a attention immediately turned towards the phone and their eyes widened in surprised to see a familiar name flashing on the screen.

_Boruto Uzumaki_

Himawari and Mitsuki were about to exclaimed each of blonde's nicknames, yet they were prevented by none other none the lady herself, who raised up her hand, giving them a stern look. Both of them then kept their mouths zipped immediately afterwards.

As for Moegi, she took a deep breath and simply pressed the answer feature." Uhmm, Hello?" She asked, while the other two were quickly on ears.

It didn't took long enough for a familiar voice to show up through the phone's speakers.

**"Good morning, Aunt Moegi?**" The voice of Boruto spoke.

Moegi was briefly quiet as she was a bit nervous to respond, but eventually did." Yes, Boruto! How are things going so far?" She asked.

"**Well, things are going are great!"** The blonde's voice said**." I just want to inform you that I'll be returning back to town soon, along with Granny and Nawaki.**" He informed.

Moegi raised both eyebrows." Oh I see." She said." So what are you doing now?"

"**We are just organizing and packing things up**." The voice of the blonde, simply said." **You know, Granny has a lot of stuff Dattebasa."** He added.

Both Himawari and Mitsuki were a bit uncontrollable, they wanted to join the conversation with the goal of saying something. Especially, the Uzumaki girl, who had been waiting for her big brother to come home. Although, they would eventually control their mouths from speaking up.

The conversation continued.

"So what about the boy?" Moegi asked, getting the main point." How's he doing?"

**"Oh you mean, Nawaki? He's alright**." The blonde's voice said, before continuing on." **There's a bit of adjusting problem along the way but we managed to get it through**." He explained.

"Oh, I guess he knows the truth already." Moegi replied back.

"**Yup, it took me lot of explaining to do but it all went well, so far everything is-"**

It was at this time that the line was suddenly cut and the conversation was put into a halt. The screen was now a displaying a certain "Caller is Unavailable" notification sign, followed by the "Low Signal" sign.

Silence took over once more as the two were trying to absorbed the new information.

"I guess He was trying to say is that everything is alright?" Mitsuki immediately broke the silence.

Moegi gave a sigh." Great guess." She said, before grabbing the mug of tea and began drinking its last contents.

As the clock finally reached the peak morning hours, the office quickly returned back to its old busy and chaotic glory. Employees and Staff members would soon enter the premises one by one to their respective desks and cubicles.

Mitsuki was the first one to realize that and realized something." Oh Crap! I forgot to clock in!" He exclaimed as he headed towards the door." See ya guys later!" He said, before fully leaving the room, and now, only the two ladies were left.

Himawari took a deep breath and sighed." I guess Nii-chan's alright then." She commented. All that worry that had been building up inside, finally faded away. A smile slipped across her lips.

"Well that was a relief." Moegi added." So what are you going do now?" She asked.

There was a brief moment of quietness that followed.

"Well, I'll be heading to the flower shop once..." Himawari trailed off as she then felt a grumbling on her stomach. She thought it was the snore of the still asleep small nine tailed fox on top of her head.

"And I guess I'll be heading to diner for a little breakfast first." She added with a smile.

Moegi simply nodded." Well, I hope you enjoy your day Himawari." She smiled.

The Uzumaki lady smiled in return." Thank you Aunt Moegi." She replied back." It's gonna be a busy day." She added before leaving the room fully.

* * *

**(Interview)**

**"With all these new information that I'm receiving, It just made me even more hungrier.(Chuckles)"**

**-Himawari**

* * *

Another Silence took charged once again. With the peach haired woman now alone inside the office. It was finally good to say that most of the pressure that had been building up inside had been released.

With the morning rays of the sun penetrating through the windows, Moegi took one last time to relax on her seat. As her mind gave her the last thoughts, she wondered if this is just the start of something more bigger. She can't even imagine herself being overloaded with paperworks.

Yet, she's still have that feeling that things will eventually drastically change in the future.

Moegi sighed as she moved her eyes on the digital clock on her desk. The time was still in the midst of the morning rush hour. She then gave a yawn before finally standing up and headed towards the door.

"It's going to be a busy day indeed."

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

The wind grew blew strong as the young man found himself on the porch once more. The conversation with the peach haired woman through the phone ended shortly due to the very low reception.

In addition, It had been a very busy day for him. Carrying those bags towards the car were a real pain in the butt yet he did enjoy the whole process of spring cleaning.

Apparently, his granny Tsunade had conducted a cleaning session for a couple of days around the house for one last time before packing things up. She wanted the house to stay and maintain the streak of cleanliness while she was away.

Boruto enjoyed the breeze of the fresh air as the young man enjoyed the morning sunrise. He was one of the first persons to wake up besides his Granny Tsunade, who was now making breakfast with Nawaki.

As for Orochimaru, the man had been exhausted since, he too joined the spring cleaning sessions but eventually managed to recover. He will be soon leaving to continue his holiday travels around the nation and the rest of the world. As of now, He was bonding with the others back inside. Cooking the best breakfast so far.

Boruto took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time. Things had been quite eventful for the passed few days. The events were still fresh in his mind and the mystery still remained regarding the unknown world that he had been to. What was the connection between it and Nawaki? What was that green energy?

There were so many questions going around his mind and he wanted to find the answers right away.

Yet, He had no choice but to wait.

The morning sun greeted him with a renewed hope. A smile formed around his lips. In days time, He'll finally head back to the town. He really can't wait to the rest of the guys again, especially Sarada and Himawari. How he had missed those two girls.

**"Hey Boru!"**

A familiar voice then called up to him. The young man then turned around to face a certain brown haired boy. Nawaki, who has now surprisingly donned a new set of modern clothes, greeted the blonde with a excitement and a huge smile.

"Breakfast's ready!" The boy exclaimed and immediately beckoned him to hurrry up." Let's go!" He added.

The wind grew stronger once more. Before heading back inside, the blonde briefly stopped as he turned around to face the morning sun once more. A smile formed around his lips as he finally received today's message from above.

Enjoy the day.

He placed his phone back on his pocket, before turning around to face the boy with the same smile.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

* * *

**(interview)**

**"There is always a calm after the storm, in the next days, we'll be heading back home to get that DNA test. Nawaki is comfortably adjusting to his new surroundings. My only worry for now, is if the kid isn't the only one who has returned."**

**-Boruto**

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: Thank you for reading the chapter! **


	12. Arc 2: Preview Scenes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Resurrection: Next Arc: Preview scenes**

The sun had finally emerged behind the dark clouds that had took over the whole night. It had been raining immensely throughout and the strong winds managed to take down many trees, blocking the path of possible vehicles traversing through a small road, in the midst of a vast forest.

Away from the small road and inside the vast forest itself, was a very old fortress built on a terrain, which lay in ruins for many years and has now been overtaken by nature.

Traces of the terrain and the full glory of the fortress had disappeared overtime, and also due to a forgotten battle which had transpired on that site itself a very long time ago.

Located in the heart of the ruins and forest, stood a giant debris. A fading symbol of a once great clan was imprinted on its concrete surface. Luckily, the vines and leaves hadn't cover up the symbol for if anyone was present in this ruins, one would see it and thought of not being completely lost.

According to legend, there was a battle that took place on that very site which resulted into the death of a certain individual. A man that not a lot of people remembered, but a great man, who gave everything just to save his home and his little brother.

It was all just a fairy tale story for the new generation. Nobody really believe the story itself was ever true. The site, which was currenly standing had been often treated as just a place where urban explorers can go and take pictures, a place where kids from a nearby village would just visit and play.

No one really believe that someone died there. There was no evidence to prove that, the closest thing would be ghost stories spread by the youth and nothing more.

* * *

Although, when morning had arrived, a new story was unexpectedly born.

The rays of the sun penetrated through the forest and shoned upon the giant debris and the ground revealing a certain man laying on the grassy surface. He wore an armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants

It was a mystery on how the man got there, no witnesses, but if there were, one would be seeing an Aurora and a green ethereal presence filling the whole place.

The man was alive as he slowly gained consciousness. The single drop of a rainwater is what fully woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes, he was then greeted by the early morning sunlight, there were this muscle pains that rummage throughout his body as he slowly got up.

He covered his eyes to protect himself from the bright light, he felt a bit wet since rain had just stop, and the cold breeze of morning hair gave him a little bit of shivers.

Itachi was confused, he couldn't recall anything on what had happened besides the darkness. It felt as if he had a very long dream that lasted for ages.

Finally regaining his vision, he found himself in a forest, a forest which was very unfamiliar to him. He blinked a couple of times and slowly looked around his surroundings. Soon, his first thoughts came in and he began to wonder.

_"Where am I?"_

_"How did I get here_?"

There were a lot of questions circulating around his mind and by the time he turned his focus around, he saw the giant debris, which had his clan's symbol on it.

Soon the memories would slowly return, the Clan Massacre, Akatsuki, the Tailed beast, The War. Everything that had transpired throughout his life entered and especially a certain person, to whom he called out.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

It felt like waking up from very long nightmare. The memories of the Kyuubi No Youko's devastation and wrath was still fresh. Only the silence of the forest that followed thereafter was the last thing that the red haired woman had experienced.

The last thing she saw, the last thing she felt was her final breaths on her skin. She was certain she had died, and her husband, the man with the hair the color of sunshine had gone along with her.

Alhough now, opening her eyes, she felt as if she was alive, the blood coursing through her veins, the sun's rays peeking through the treeline caressing her skin felt so familiar. Is this heaven? She turned her head and beside her, with his blue eyes wide open lay the man who had sacrificed himself alongside her to save their precious child.

"M-Minato." Her eyes were lost, confused, filled with joy and worry all at once.

"Kushina." His eyes softened at the sight of her, feeling that the afterlife was kind to him if the gods had allowed him to remain by the love of his life's side.

**END OF PREVIEWS**

* * *

**AN: So these are some of scenes I'm currently planning for the next arc, and these scenes right now might possibly be change or put into the next arcs along the way.**

**Thank you once again and take care!**

.


	13. Arc 2: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, Mr Kishimoto Does.**

**Arc 2: A New Beginning**

Wiping of the dust was a whole new different level, at least for a certain nine tailed crimson fox. Sneezing at different moments in time, but fighting, Kurama was still getting used to the spring cleaning sessions at the flower shop. He had been wiping every corner of the ceilings and every part of the walls for about a good amount of time now.

Using everything, from his nine tails, paw- like hands, feet, he made to sure that every dust and dirt was eliminated. Even in this small stature or form, he had his motivation throughout the process.

He had been glancing back and forth at the clock, just to check if he still has the time to finish the remaining areas. So far he was somewhere around the ninety percent and the last area to which he was now heading off to was the counter itself.

Jumping off from a certain shelf, the crimson fox landed directly straight on the cashier counter like a shinobi, he then wasted no time and immediately started on wiping off the long counter with this trusty cleaning cloth, which coincidentally had a logo or an art of him imprinted on it.

He could only cringed about that certain topic. From being feared and despise as a nine tailed demon fox by majority of the ordinary people, now he was looked up as a hero alongside with Naruto and surprisingly a famous toy model for the many children of this generation, who are fans of the tailed beast collection series.

It was a strange journey for him, yet he actually liked his own ending of it. He was already content of what he had right now. He didn't want anything to do with battles, conflicts or war anymore, he was happy with this normal life.

As he continued on cleaning the counter from east to west, he took one more glance on the wall clock."**_ I still got twenty minutes left_**." He thought to himself, as then proceeded to push his way through the long path.

It was originally the young lady's idea on holding a clean up session in the flower shop. He agreed with the idea since it would be better for customers to be greeted by the sense of cleanliness and freshness during the course of the morning.

By the time he had reached the end point of the counter, he wiped out the last of the dust as he officially reached and finished his task. The crimson fox look over his surroundings once more to see that the hard work he paid. Every area and corner of the shop had been cleaned.

Kurama took_** a deep breath as he proudly observed the results." Looks like everything is almost ready."** _He commented as he darted his eyes towards the transparent glass window to see the young lady awaiting for a certain delivery.

A small proud smile then went across from his lips as he proceeded back on finishing the last touches. He stood a couple of steps, forward not knowing that he had bumped into an object, knocking it down.

The nine tailed fox rubbed his forehead in a slight pain, a bit disappointed of his carelesness. He would soon open his eyes to focus on the object itself, which was revealed to be a certain picture frame of a very familiar person.

The photo was revealed to be that of the whole Yamanaka family. Taken at least ten years ago and a couple of months before the war. Kurama remained quiet as he gave sympathy for the Yamanaka Family, especially for the couple, who had lost their son at the tender age of 16.

He couldn't recall what had happened that day, but from what he learned, the teenage Yamanaka, sacrificed his life to save the civilians, who were caught in between the crossfire.

The kid had heart and it was unfortunate that he wouldn't be able to continue on his life. He had so much ahead of him.

He then glanced back at window to see the Uzumaki lady, finally interacting with the deliveries. A thought came into his mind regarding the inside joke of her crushing on the late Yamanaka. It would make him laugh but sometimes confused him.

The Words "**Puppy Love"** came up and it really it was, to his own perspective. The idea was far fetched to him yet it slightly bothered him when he thought about it. If there would be a guy trying to win the lady's heart, then he would go through the fox first!

* * *

(**INTERVIEW)**

**"I'm the type of character besides Boruto, who's willing too keep her safe from anything suspicious and that includes possible idiots! If you know what I mean."**

**-Kurama**

* * *

It was at this time that the sound of wind chimes could be heard all over as the door to the shop opened and the Uzumaki lady finally entered pushing a trolley cart filled with delivery boxes.

"I'm back Kuu-chan!" She greeted with a smile, closing the door thereafter." Deliviries' been late for almost thirty minutes, but I'm glad they managed to push through." She explained, wiping off a little sweat from her forehead.

Kurama raised both eyebrows." **Must be because of the traffic**." He guessed, earning a nod from the other.

"No doubt, even in this area, cars just keep multiplyng out of nowhere!" Himawari commented, unloading the boxes from the cart on the counter.

"**Don't tell me those cars could perform Kage Bushin now.**" Kurama, with a little sarcasm, made his own comment, earning a chuckle from the twenty three year old Uzumaki.

"I guess so." Himawari said." But we may never know, Kuu-chan" She added." Cars are probably the most convienient way of transportation nowadays." She commented.

Kurama nodded." **Hmm, you're right though**." He agreed with her." **But are you interested on having one for yourself?"** He asked. It would be a good idea for the young lady to have her one car since her big brother is often busy with his job.

Himawari smiled." Well, I'm fine with commuting for awhile." She said, as she took out a number of bouquet of sunflowers from the delivery boxes and placed them on the cooler fridge." Besides, Nii-chan can teach me during his free time." She added, she wasn't even worried about that.

"And of course, I like riding in those Trams." She finished her sentence, finally storing all the flowers on the fridge.

Kurama gave a slight shrugged." **Well, you got a point though**." He said, recalling a certain memory when he first rode the Trams with the Uzumaki lady when it first operated.**" I just hope there aren't a lot of people riding it nowadays**." He added.

**"Congestion is pretty much an ass, ya know."**

Himawari gave a chuckle." I've heard that a lot before." She commented, as she finally finished organizing some of the flowers displayed on some shelves.

Kurama just sighed, he turned his focus towards the cleaning cloth that he's been holding for awhile as he threw them on the nearby empty bucket, where it originally came from. He then gazed at the wall clock once more to see that the time had finally reached the flower shop's opening hours.

"And done!" Himawari exclaimed at the same time, as she finally finished her task. Heading off towards the counter in less than five seconds, she grabbed a certain lavender coloured apron and wore it but not before placing the "Open" sign back.

As the clock finally ticked in, the flower shop was now open for business. It was probably an unexpected scenario since the customers began entering and filling the place in a matter of minutes. With the Uzumaki lady being the only employees so far, she was determined to entertain the customers and make sure that they will choose the right the flowers.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"Well, I'm kind of not the type of person, who really has good communicating skills but I'll do my best to sell them flowers.**

**-Himawari**

* * *

As time passed by there were no signs of the customer number dwindling down. In fact, Himawari had to double her efforts as she directed and guided a lot of confused customers, having a hard time deciding their own choices of flowers.

_"I'm looking for something bright and yellow?"_

_"Daffodils!"_

_"Are there any sweet peas here miss?"_

_"Yes ma'am! you can find them at that very corner."_

_"Where can I find the the cherry blossoms_?"

"_Head over to section 2 and at the first row, you'll find those wonderful cherry blossoms!"_

_"Which do you think fits for my date? Violet Roses or Red Roses?_

_"Hmmm, I'm guessing Red Roses fits the bill!"_

How tiring it was for the young lady to handle each customer, yet she found herself enjoying the moment and the task. To her this was already a good way to train herself and she was doing well so far.

Kurama, on the other hand stayed on the counter and kept watch, since his task was done, he just relax himself at the further corner, observing the scene. With the fox being more observant, he would begin to know each of every customer's reason for buying flowers.

There was a young pianist in his mid twenties, who bought a set of flowers for his late friend, who had passed away from a terminal illness, when they were still teenagers. He would visit her grave in occasions to pay respects and also to remember her.

Then there was also a customer, who bought flowers for his late big sister, who had passed when he was still a kid. In his story, They were playing at a nearby river when he suddenly slipped but didn't fully fell in, his big sister came in and was able to save him but at the cost of her own life.

These were all the reasons that the crimson fox kept hearing throughout. It kind of bothered him but overall it was just really sad to hear their stories. Same for other customers, who were there just buy flowers to pay respect for their loved ones, who died during the war.

Inlcuding Himawari in the midst of these stories. She formerly a part of a tragic past and had since moved on to a new beginning.

He also wondered on the whereabouts of the people, who buy flowers just to give to their love interests, families, or simply have them displayed on their homes and offices.

* * *

(**INTERVIEW)**

**"It really makes me wonder if everyone nowadays had that same reason."**

**-Kurama**

* * *

The sound of wind chimes was heard once more as a certain individual stepped inside the flower shop. The customers were still minding their own business and paid no attention to the new customer, for the simple reason that they don't even no him.

Yet, the Uzumaki Lady and the nine tailed fox turned their heads up to see a very familiar person.

Donning a casual dark blue jacket, covering a black t shirt, and dark pants, Sasuke entered the flower shop with a goal of buying his own flowers. He found himself being greeted by the busy atmosphere as he looked around his surroundings.

"I guess, I'm too early." He muttered under his breath.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

Just then a voice of a very familiar lady called his name.

"Himawari!' The man said, turning his focus towards the beautiful young lady, wearing an apron." It's been awhile." He added with a smile.

The lavender haired lady smiled." Long time no see!" She greeted, slightly bowing in a respect, causing the man to sigh.

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke said, before continuing." I'm not that old." He added.

Himawari gave a littke chuckle." Sorry about that." She said, before straightening up her professionalism." So how may I help you?" She asked, giving another smile.

Feeling a bit amazed on how the young lady handled this maturely, Sasuke didn't said a word but simply nodded in response." Well, I'm having a difficulty deciding on which flowers to buy this time." He explained.

"Oh I see, may you tell me on what kind flowers are you looking for, Uncle?" She asked.

Sasuke began to wonder as he scratched the back of his head." Well, what I need is something pleasant to smell but a bit darker in color." He explained.

"Hmm, something darker..." The Uzumaki wondered. After a few moments, she finally had an idea as she beckoned the man to follow her to a certain section.

Sasuke did what he was told as he went along with the young lady. Traversing through a crowd of customers and sections of shelves housing different types and sets of flowers.

The short journey also caused him to suffer a little dizziness, adding the fact that smelling all the different strong scents of every flowers contributed to a little craziness going around inside his mind.

For Himawari, she exactly knew where those flowers were located, leading the man to a row of cooler fridge in a quiet area, she stopped her tracks to particular section where a certain set of flowers were shelved inside the fridge.

She stretched forth her hand towards the handle grabbed a bouquet of flowers, which were revealed to be a set of Iris flowers, having that signature darker violet colour.

"I guess this is what you're looking for Uncle?" The Uzumaki lady asked, handing the bouquet of Iris flowers to the older Uchiha.

Sasuke took the set of flowers by his hand, his eyes still glued to it, observing and it immediately fully caught his interest.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"In my opinion, the Iris flowers were great! So I ordered three sets of them during my small adventure inside the flower shop.**

**-Sasuke**

* * *

**(LATER ON)**

**"So why do you need the flowers for by the way?"**

The most awaited question was finally asked, this time by the crimson fox. Kurama had been wondering this time, and that rarely, the Uchiha had gone into a flower shop just to buy flowers for what reason this time?

The last time he had bought flowers was for his own mini-garden at the terrace. Was this going to be the same reason though?

As for Sasuke, the man gave a smile." Well, it's for something else and not for my garden back home." He said, as he waited for the young lady to finish the rest of the packaging.

Kurama raised both eyebrows." **Oh I see."** He said, still wondering until a thought came up into his mind." **Oh is it-"**

"Finally done with the packaging! Here you go!" Himawari interrupted him all of a sudden as she arrived to hand over the big paper bag containing the three set of Iris flowers.

There was an small awkward moment of silence which followed after. The young lady was quick to noticed." Am I missing something?" She said with a curious grin, focusing back and forth at the two.

Both Sasuke and Kurama glanced at each other, while the man was still thinking of anything to say, the fox just gave a sigh and finally spoke."** Uhmm, Nevermind."** He said putting an end to the awkwardness.

Sasuke straightened up and gave a simple nod." Well, not at all." He replied with a smile. As he grabbed the paper bag, finally deciding to head off." Thank you very much for the flowers." He added, giving a slight bow.

Himawari smiled in return." You're welcome, Uncle Sasuke!" She replied.

With that said, the man nodded and proceeded to the exit door. In less than a minute, his presence was gone, leaving the two once more in the busy atmosphere.

Himawari would soon turned to the fox and asked him the question once more." So what did you guys talk about?" She said.

"**Well, I was going to ask him on what are the flowers for but I just gave up since it was pretty much obvious**." Kurama explained, giving a slight shrug.

"Oh, I think Uncle told me before that he was going to visit the memorial." Himawari shared some of her knowledge." Maybe this week, I guess." She added.

An amused expression went across the fox's face." **Oh I see, that's going to be a long ride you know."** He said, referring to the long travel time towards the certain destination.

The Uzumaki lady gave a chuckle." Well, Uncle's got that Rinnegan thing." She said, before continuing." It may take him just a minute to reach there."

Kurama slightly smirked." **What can I say, He's an Uchiha**."

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"I think it's normal for people to visit their loved ones' final resting places. The memories of the war was still fresh in everyone's mind and it's understandable."**

**-Kurama**

**"We knew things would be pretty much busy along the way and We're glad that we were able visit Mom earlier."**

**-Himawari**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

"Alright, close your eyes."

Holding the small syringe, Sarada carefully and gently injected the needle through the soft skin, once it was on the right level, she continued on as the contents of the vaccine push through. It only took less than a minute as the process was over, pulling the needle out and applying iodopovidone followed by placing a band aid on the spot.

"And we're done!" She then gladly announced to a certain boy, who was accompanied by his mother.

The 10 year old black haired boy, by the name of Shouta Miyazaki opened his eyes. He had a little fear of in needles and had been cringing for the past several minutes now. He was glad that it was finally over. By the time he had opened his eyes, he saw a small spot on his arm, now fully covered by bandage.

The boy sighed in relief. He can't believed that he was able to go through all of that and this was a flu shot that he was talking about.

Sarada smiled once more" Did it hurt Shouta-san?" She asked the kid, regarding the short pain that he had experienced.

"I think I can handle it!" The somewhat surprised boy responded with a new found confidence.

"See, I told you Shouta-kun, I know you can handle it!" His mom then entered the conversation, cheering for her only son.

Sarada smiled from behind the scenes, she was now finishing the rest papers up so that the boy can go and enjoy the rest of the day, while also listening to the current conversation.

"That means I could finally play with my friends near river this week !" The boy joyfully said. The excitement was there again, yet her mom showed a slightly concern face.

"Shouta, you know it's dangerous playing near the river!" She expressed her worry." Is it because of that girl you're talking about?" She asked.

"Of course not, mom!" The boy replied back, his cheeks were a bit slightly red." She's just there to play alright." He added.

"So what about this girl in the river, you're talking about Shouta-san?" Sarada entered the conversation and asked, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Well, it's just a girl that me and my friends met while playing near the river, she was shy and so we invited her." The boy explained.

Sarada nodded in understanding." Oh I see." She said, before following up a question." How old was the girl?" She asked.

"Hmm, I think she's a teenager but she looked like a kid to me." The boy said, giving a shrugged, meaning he wasn't really sure about the girl's exact age.

"And I hope you be careful when you go outside and play." His mom then said, issuing a little warning.

"Of course I will mom!" The boy responsed with a grin, while the mom gave a sigh.

Sarada could only shook her head but smile about it. She really missed being a little kid from time to time, a kind of kid with no major real life problems and just here to play and enjoy the simple life.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"I guess it's a lesson learned, always have that child inside of you."**

**-Sarada**

* * *

Time has passed since the recent patient in the form of the boy, Shouta had left. Sarada found herself once again in the midst of another silence as most of the other patients, who were mostly kids scheduled for a flu shot had been all assessed.

The young lady took a deep breath as she relaxed herself more on her chair. She focused her eyes on the ceiling afterwards not knowing what to do next. She had finished most of her tasks earlier than expected, there weren't any new patients on the list as of now.

In the midst of that silence, the young lady decided to do something different as she grabbed her phone, activating it, and heading straight off to the Social Media site.

With just one click. she immediately found herself looking at the many different posts of friends, group pages, and the common memes.

A smile swept across her face as she began to scroll down to explore the rest of her newsfeed, which were mostly filled with posts regarding "Life Hacks or Productive things to do when actually bored"

She couldn't really count the number of pages to which she had followed or subscribed to. She had that tendency to do it when a certain topic interests her.

What the heck she was supposed to do? At least all those web pages were on the side of good or on a postive note. She gave a little chuckle, realizing on what she had done on that certain topic.

Scrolling down once again, she found herself on the News section. With all the interesting and uninteresting news about daily people's lives and the current events happening around the town and the other towns.

There was nothing really important in terms of all the seriousness in the world. In fact, it made her smile and feel good about it. Knowing that people achieving their goalsl and dreams after all the hardships that they went through. It was inspiring and heart touching at the same time.

Scrolling again, there was this certain news article that caught her attention. The Headline which simply read" The Fukkatsu Phenomenon" was enough to raised her own curiousity altogether.

Getting straight into the contents of the article, which tackles rare cases of this so-called phenomenon. She found herself looking into the stories, where the dead or long deceased supposedly had come to life without any logical explanation.

An excerpt from an old news article dating back at least thirty years ago from a small village also caught her eye:

"It was in the month of June that a certain man by the name of Kisuke Saki was discovered near the shores of the lake. He seemed lost and confused and was immediately taken to the nearest medical facility where he was treated and the revelation would soon be revealed that this man had been long dead for ten years and that the doctor who had checked him up, was the same doctor that treated him and pronounced him dead ten years ago.

Sarada's interest on the subject was still rising, there were more stories to be read and yet, she wasn't able to finish it all as at the same time, a notification popped up in the middle of the screen as received an unexpected video call from a certain best friend.

Immediately switching her attention to the call, she automatically answered it as her phone went into a video call mode. Moments later a familiar faced appeared on the screen.

**"What's up Sarada!"**

It was none other than Chou-Chou, who had the usual big smile and this time she wearing a sunglasses.

Sarada's face lit up in gladness on seeing her best friend once again." Chou-Chou! What a surprise!" She said, before adding." How's it going so far?"

From the other side, the orange haired young woman gave a grin as she adjusted her phone's camera to reveal that she was currently at the shores of a quiet morning beach.

The Uchiha lady's eyes widened in awe." Oooh I would really love to go on a vacation right now!" She gave a whine and commented with a little tone of jealousy.

**"Well, it just so happens that we were near the coast so we took the opportunity to add a beach episode into the bucket list!"** Chou-Chou explained, as she showcased more areas around the beach.

Sarada kept observing while she thought of ways on how to get herself in Holiday mode. She badly wanted to take that days leave. yet there were reasons on why she couldn't do so.

**"So how's everything so far there?"** It was now her best friend's turn to ask.

Sarada sighed." Well, like the usual." She simply said." Just finished giving flu shots for 30 kids this morning." She added.

**"Oh I see, those kids must have been tough though**" Chou Chou replied.

"Not exactly, for some reason all of them were calm, so I didn't had a tough time giving shots." Sarada explained." By the way, when are you guys coming home?" She then asked.

From the camera, Chou-Chou shrugged." **Well, I'm not really sure, we still got a lot of places to go to**." She gave a grin." **My dad really loves to travel a lot these days and It just happens that I got nothing to do, so he took me along**." She explained.

"And that means...?" Sarada was a little bit confused.

"**Which means I'll be having the chance to visit...You know what I mean sis!"** Chou-Chou excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh that's so cool! I really wanna go!" Sarada couldn't take it. She really had to release all that excitement that was building up inside.

"**Hey don't worry sis, you'll get that chance alright?"** Chou-Chou replied, giving the raven haired lady hope and assurance.

Sarada sighed but smiled." I know I'll get there." She said.

**"I know you will.**" Chou Chou replied, with her last words for this conversation before the current situation finally called her in." **Oops, sorry sis but gotta go, the barbeque party is gonna start now.**" She explained, waving a simple goodbye and grin.

"Have a fun day!" Sarada bid her a simply goodbye as well before the video call ended.

Silence took charged once more in the room. By the time video call ended, Sarada her placed down on her desk once more as she then gave a yawn. Staring at the ceiling thereafter, she wandered off again in her thoughts.

She really wanted to go on a long vacation, whenever an opportunity comes by, she would immediately take it. Although if a holiday was on the line, she would also invite the Uzumaki siblings along for the ride.

And speaking of them, how are they doing nowadays? Especially her former teammate.

It was at this time that she received another notification from her phone, and it was revealed to be a message from none other than her papa.

"Where are you? I'm already here." The message said.

Seeing that message, brought the lady back to reality as she took a glanced at the time." Oh crap!" She said as she immediately stood up and packed her things in one go.

She can't believed that she was late.

* * *

**(INTERVIEW)**

**"I must say that life is pretty much crazy even though things seemed to be boring."**

**-Sarada**

* * *

**(MEANWHILE)**

Packing things up easiest task ever so far but carrying the luggage was a different story. In fact the two men found themselves having a tough time carrying and loading the luggages on the back trunk of the car. There were about 7 of them and each of them were surprisingly heavy to carry.

Everything was mostly fueled by Nawaki's high energy. His excitement talking about on living in the small city was getting heard everywhere.

"Nawaki, could you please be quiet for now?" Tsunade was trying to calm the boy down as they entered the car.

As for Boruto, the young man stood by the vehicle as he enjoyed the fresh air for the remainder of the time. Gazing at the still morning sky, he found himself enjoying the the little moment of peace.

He still couldn't believe on what he had gone through for these past few days. Who knows what will be things in store for him once he gets back home.

"Is everything alright, Boruto?"

His short-lived thoughts were interrupted, as he turned to face the snake sannin, who was already dressed and prepared.

"Yeah, just trying to get some fresh air before heading off." The young man replied with a smile.

Orochimaru simply nodded." I understand, after all the things that happened before, it just make you wonder if all of this was really true." He said.

Boruto gave a little chuckle." I know gramps, I still wonder on what's purpose of those weird green liquidy essence when I was inside the void." He then said, causing the older man to give a look of confusion.

"What do you mean by Essence and Void?" He then asked.

"Oh I guess, I haven't told you guys that part yet." The young man said, as he tried to think of a way to explain on what really happened during his attempt to rescue the boy.

"Well, during that time when I trying to catch up with Nawaki, There was this green energy or essence that appeared out of nowhere and engulfed us." He explained." And then I found himself inside this strange void filled with the same kind of thing." He paused for a brief moment.

"Then what happened?" Orochimaru asked.

"I completely ignored it, went into rescuing the kid and after that I tried to find my way out using the Jougan." He explained." What I find surprising is that the strange green energy tried to trapped us inside but luckily we were able to reached that portal before it closed." He finished his best summarized version of the truth.

There was a brief moment of silence that took over thereafter. Orochimaru, who freshly heard the rest of the story, was left curious and also confused.

"Any idea about that green energy?" He then asked.

Boruto shook his head." Not a clue." He said." But, I started hearing these voices calling out for help." He added as the voices were still haunting him until now.

"Oh I see." The older man said, still fascinated about this mysterious energy, he kept a promise that he would be finding out the truth about it. So far it seemed to have a connection with the boy's case.

He then took a glance at the other two inside the car and then back toward the blonde." You'll be careful out there." He said." I will be continuing on with my travels for the meantime."

"And I'll try to find out more about this green essence as best as I can." He added.

Boruto simply nodded." I will." He replied, focusing on the morning sky once more.

He had feeling that this wasn't over yet. Whatever he saw back there, He knew that there will be more to come. He just didn't know the real reason behind this mystery. He hoped that there wasn't any supernatural conspiracy in this.

His thoughts then went back to the boy, as he pondered on any ways on how he will be blended back to this new normal for him. No wars, No fighting, but just peace. The kid basically had missed a lot of things for these past decades.

His life was right now was in a new beginning.

* * *

**(CHAPTER END)**

**AN: So this the first chapter for Arc 2, I only had three scenes planned for this chapter since it's a bit tough to fit everything here. the New Beginning chapters might be split into three to four parts if needed.**

**Speaking of the characters who'll come back from this arc and next, I think the past characters (Pre Naruto era) is a fitting choice. I'm just not sure yet on who will be the first in line to return. (Rin, Kushina, Minato, or Itachi? and many more), Which character you think is better to return first and Why?**

**As for the truth and reason by the resurrections, it will stay as a "Mysterious Phenomenon" for the meantime. I haven't plan the ideas yet for it, if you any ideas, feel free to share :)**

**For Beta readers in this chapter, there were none, I've tried to contact several beta readers and all seemed to be offline and busy. So I did the chapter on my own**

**With that said, Thank you very much for reading and supporting the story:) It means a lot to me!**

**.**


End file.
